


Sansûkh - Deutsche Übersetzung

by Croliv_writes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, As canon as it gets, Dead peanut gallery, Death is only the beginning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neurodiversity, Slow Build, So much angst, but there will be a happy ending, gimli is a BAMF, like glacial
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Kampf war vorbei und Thorin Eichenschild erwachte, nackt und zitternd, in den Hallen seiner Vorväter.</p><p>Die Neuheiten des Tot seins schwinden schnell und über seine Kumpanen wachen füllt ihn bald mit Trauer und Schuld. Merkwürdiger Weise flackert ein kleiner Schimmer der Hoffnung auf in Form des jüngsten Familienmitglieds, ein Zwerg vom Hause Durin mit leuchtend rotem Haar.<br/>(Folgt der Geschichte des Ringkrieges).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Bagginshield, Gimli/Legolas) In der Heilung seine Zeit braucht, die toten Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft Gimli beobachten, als wäre er eine Soap Opera, die Lebenden damit kämpfen zurückgelassen worden zu sein, Legolas ist verwirrt, Khuzdul wird missbraucht und Thorin ist vier Fuß und zehn Zoll Schuld und Wut.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Für alle die Sansûkh auch auf Deutsch lesen wollen.
> 
>  
> 
> Der Prompt:  
> Also, warum war Gimli der Zwerg, der ausgewählt wurde um an Elronds Rat teilzunehmen? Nun, ich denke es war, weil jemand ihn dazu gebracht hat und von da passieren die Dinge. Aber wer? Natürlich die toten Mitglieder von Thorin Eichenschilds Kompanie!  
> Ihre Geister/Seelen/Visionen/Phantome kleben an Gimli (vielleicht sieht er sie in seinen Träum), seit sie gehört haben das Frodo, der niedliche kleine Neffe/Cousin ihres Bilbos, damit endet den einen Ring zu zerstören. Wie finden die toten Zwerge das raus? Vielleicht erzählt Aule es ihnen im Leben nach dem Tod, keine Ahnung, aber sie erfahren es und Junge, sind sie wütend/besorgt/etc.!  
> Und als Gefallen für ihren noch lebenden Hobbit Meisterdieb, haben sie geschworen Frodo in ihrer Weise zu beschützen und das durch Gimli. Unglücklicher Weise, obwohl es nicht Gimlis eigener Fehler ist, ist er nicht bei dem jungen Hobbit wie es sich seine Älteren wünschen. In diesem Zug macht es sie sehr irritiert und genervt solange der Hobbit und der Zwerg getrennt sind.  
> Also. Überfürsorgliche!Eichenschild Gemeinschaft, die Gimli heimsuchen, um Frodos Sicherheit zu garantieren.  
> Bonuspunkte für:  
> +Die Mitglieder (wahrscheinlich Fíli und Kíli) immer mal wieder über Frodo schwärmen  
> +Die Reaktion der Gemeinschaft, als sie realisieren was Bilbo bei ihrer Reise aufgesammelt hat (den Ring)  
> +Ori reinzwitschert: “Oh schau mal! Das da bin ich! Schaut alle! Ich mach mich gut als Skelett, nicht?” wenn sie die Minen von Moria besuchen  
> +1000 für Gimli/Legolas und die Kompanie wütend, geschockt und verwirrt ist und ER IST EIN ELB, GIMLI. WAS DENKST DU DIR NEIIIIIIIIIIN
> 
>  
> 
> **Notiz: Über den Text hovern für die Khuzdul oder Sindarin Übersetzungen!**

Thorin Eichenschild, König unterm Berge, erwachte mit einem plötzlichen Ruck und gedämpftem Schrei. Es war vollkommen dunkel und sein Schrei hallte in der stickigen Schwärze nach. Er blinzelte und fand, dass es keinen wirklichen Unterschied machte.

"Friede, Kind des Durin.", sagte eine Stimme und er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Was ist das für ein Ort?", fragte er und die Stimme kicherte.

Wo war der Hobbit? Wo war der gefrorene See? Das letzte an was er sich erinnerte war, am Rande des stillen Schlachtfeldes zu Tode zu bluten. Sein Wahnsinn war überwunden, aber hat einen viel zu hohen Preis gefordert. Seine Familie war fort, seine Neffen steif und kalt im Tode und mit zu vielen Wunden gezeichnet. Ihr zartbesaiteter und großherziger Meisterdieb hatte ihm vergeben, sogar als er über Thorins gebrochenem Körper trauerte.

Er hat solch Vergebung nicht verdient.

"Du hast zu einem Ort der Ruhe gefunden, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin.", sagte die Stimme und Thorin blinzelte heftig, versuchte in der Dunkelheit den Besitzer der Stimme auszumachen. Seine perfekte zwergische Nachtsicht schien nicht zu funktionieren und er begann sich auf seine Ellbogen abzustützen. Er war unbekleidet und seine Haut fror und prickelte in der eisigen Dunkelheit.

"Erkläre!", knurrte Thorin, "Und zeige dich selbst!" 

"Geduld.", tadelte die Stimme. Sie klang nicht wütend über Thorins Disrespekt, eher zärtlich, sogar väterlich. "Beruhige dich. Dein Augenlicht wird bald zurückkehren."

"Wo bin ich?"

"Wie ich schon sagte; an einem Ort der Ruhe. Hier kannst du endlich Frieden finden."

"Frieden? Es wird solange keinen Frieden in mir geben, bis ich meine Antwort habe!", grollte Thorin. Er war müde von diesen Rätseln. "Sprich deutlich! Wo bin ich? Ich war zuletzt auf der verwelkten Heide vor den Toren Erebors. Hast du mich bewegt? Was hast du getan, dass mir mein Augenlicht fehlt?"

"Vielleicht irrte ich mich, als ich dich hastig machte.", sinnierte die Stimme. "Und wieder sage ich: Beruhige dich! Ich werde es nicht noch ein weiteres Mal wiederholen - drei Mal ist mehr als genug. Und du bist schon alt genug um besser zu denken, als solche dummen Fragen zu stellen. Anders wie deine geschwätzigen Neffen. Wie hast du es geschafft ein solches Temperament zu kontrollieren? Sie sind fast schon so neugierig wie Hobbits und das ist keine Untertreibung."

"Es gibt einen Trick.", sagte Thorin, als ihm ein seltsamer und schrecklicher Verdacht kam. "Man lauscht den Worten die sie nicht sagen. Das sind die Wichtigen."

"Ah, natürlich."

Thorin stählte sich und fragte dann: "Bin ich tot?"

Es herrschte eine Pause, dann sagte die Stimme, nicht unsanft: "Ja."

Seine Rippen ballten sich eng um sein Herz und Thorins Kopf fiel auf seine Brust, während er murmelte: "Ich bin in den Hallen meiner Vorväter."

"Ja."

Thorin schloss seine Augen. Oh, natürlich konnten es nicht wirklich seine Augen sein. Es war nicht seine Hand, geballt zu einer zitternden Faust, an seiner Seite. Das hämmernde Herz, welches seine Brust zu entzweien drohte, war nicht sein eigenes. Dieser Körper war erneut geschaffen, neu gebildet, getilgt von allen sterblichen Fehlern und Schwächen. Kein Wunder, dass er nichts sehen konnte - seine Augen wurden nie vorher benutzt.

Hier würde er auf das Brechen der Welt warten, wenn die Zwerge Arda neu aufbauen und zu ihrem alten Glanz verhelfen. Hier würde er um seine Schwester und Cousins trauern, die zurückgelassen wurden um mit den Konsequenzen seines Wahnsinns und seines Stolzen zu leben. Hier würde er unter dem Gewicht seiner Schande leben, wissend, dass er die hellen jungen Leben seiner Neffen ausgelöscht hatte bevor diese überhaupt ein Jahrhundert gesehen haben. Hier würde er unter seiner Schuld, was er einer fröhlichen, friedliebenden und sanften Kreatur, die ihm nur helfen wollte, angetan hatte, zerbrechen.

"Bist du mein Schöpfer?", krächzte er schließlich.

Die mächtige Präsenz bewegte sich näher und er erschauderte, als die innewohnende Kraft seine Gedanken und neue Haut streifte. "Bin ich."

Thorin öffnete seine neuen, nutzlosen Augen und starrte in die Finsternis. "Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, machtest du mich so voller Fehler?"  
Die Stimme schwieg.

Wut kochte hoch, fing in Thorins Brust Feuer und er rappelte sich auf neue, zitternde Beine, schwach wie die eines jungen neugeborenen Rehs. Seinen Kiefer blind nach vorne werfend, schmiss er seine Trauer und Schande und Wut in die Dunkelheit. "Warum mein verdammter Stolz? Warum mein Temperament und mein Groll - warum meine dumme störrische _Arroganz?_ Wieso der Wahnsinn, der meine Linie heimsucht? Wieso wandelte sich alles was ich tat, was ich hoffte in Asche bevor ich es überhaupt greifen konnte? Warum zerbrach meine Familie immer und immer wieder?"

Der mächtige Valar des Steins und Handwerkes schwieg.

"Sag es mir!", brüllte Thorin.

"Du vergisst dich selbst, König unterm Berge.", sagte die Stimme und klang eher traurig, anstatt wütend. "Meine Arbeit war nicht fehlerhaft. Du wurdest stark und hart geschaffen und dich langsam zu ändern, loyal in Freundschaft und langlebig in Feindschaft. Handwerke aller Art sind einfach für dich und du kannst die Erde unter dir fühlen und ihren Gesang hören, nicht?"

Thorins Fingernägel drückten sich in die weiche neue Haut seiner Handinnenfläche. "Du weißt, dass ich es kann."

"So habe ich dich geschaffen.", sagte die Stimme seines großen Schöpfers. "Und das kann nicht verändert werden. Es ist eher das Werk des Feindes, der alles verdirbt was er berührt."

Thorin runzelte die Stirn. "Welcher Feind? Mordor wurde in der Letzten Allianz in den Tagen von Durin der Vierte zerstört und keine größere Macht, abgesehen von den Drachen, ist seitdem auferstanden."

Die Stimme war ein weiteres Mal ruhig, als würde sie mit einer alten und schrecklichen Verletzung kämpfen. "Du erinnerst dich an den Ring deines Vaters?"

Thorin blinzelte. "Aye. Der Ring der Macht, oder?"

"Es gab einst sieben von ihnen. Vier fielen den Feuerdrachen zum Opfer. Aber drei, der deines Vaters mitinbegriffen, fanden ihren Weg zurück zu ihrem wahren Meister."

Thorin verzog sein Gesicht. "Ich verstehe nicht."

"Du wirst." Die Stimme - Mahal - war voll alter Melancholie. "Ich schuf dich um Dinge zu ertragen, mein Kind. Und das hast du. Gegen all die Machenschaften des Bösen haben die Zwerge nicht kapituliert und standgehalten und sind immer ihre eigenen Meister gewesen. Kein Zwerg wurde jemals zu einem Geist. Kein Zwerg hat seinen Willen an die Schatten verloren. Aber der Feind ist schlau und geschickt: findet andere Wege die wirken. Und so arbeiteten die sieben Ringe in anderen Wegen, ungesehen, auf meine Kinder. In den langen, langen Jahren wurde die Liebe zum Handwerk und der Schönheit, die ich euch gab, in ein Verlangen nach Metall und Juwelen verzerrt."

"Ich habe den Ring niemals getragen.", sagte Thorin.

"Aber dein Vater. Und sein Vater vor ihm und dessen Vater vor ihm, von dem Tag an, an dem Celebrimbor Durin den Ring in seinem dritten Leben gab.", sagte die tiefe, traurige Stimme. "Ich sah deine Linie unter diesen Bann fallen und trauerte. Die Nachfahren meines ersten Kindes, der Stärkste meiner sieben Söhne, kräftig und geschaffen um zu dulden - nach allem hat dich der Feind doch berührt."

"Ich habe niemals", presste Thorin zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor, "diesen Ring getragen. Mein Wahnsinn war mein eigener."

"War er das?", fragte die Stimme sanft. "Den Ring ausgenommen, vergiss eines nicht: Gold, auf welches ein Drache geschlafen hat, hat seine eigene Macht. Die großen Schlangen wurden zu einer antiken Zeit von einer noch dunkleren und viel stärkeren Bosheit geschaffen. Sie wurden kreiert um der Untergang der Zwerge zu sein und bleiben deshalb eure größte Herausforderung."

Thorin war still für einen Moment und hob dann seinen Kopf etwas. "Der Ring meines Vaters war nur ein Ring, der Drache nur ein Drache. Wieso verlor ich mich selbst in dem Moment, an den ich hätte am Stärksten sein sollen?"

Mahal seufzte. "Dies sind lang versteckte Geheimnisse, die bald ans Licht kommen. Du wirst es noch früh genug herausfinden. Lass ab von deiner Wut und Scham, Thorin, Sohn des Thráin. Es gibt hier viele die dich lieben.”

Thorins Kehle wurde eng und seine Zähne pressten sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen. “Willst du es nicht erklären?”

“Es ist mir viel zu nah, mein Sohn.”, sagte Mahal und die väterliche, mächtige Stimme verschwand in der erdrückenden Dunkelheit. Trauer hallte in den Steinen wider, als er sprach: “Jemand der mir lieb war, betrog mich vollkommen und all sein Schaffen sind nun der Dunkelheit und dem Verrat zugewandt. Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen.”

Eine Erkenntnis kam ihm und Thorin sprach laut: “Der Eine, der die Sieben geschaffen hat?”

“Aye”, sagte Mahal und sein sanftes Lachen rumpelte in der Luft wie ferner Donner. “Danke Eru, dass ich dich schlau gemacht habe. Lege all deine Selbstvorwürfe beiseite. Sie haben hier keinen Platz. Deine Krankheit war nicht deine Wahl, noch mein Schaffen. Es ist nun vorbei.”

“Es wird niemals vorbei sein.”, sagte Thorin kalt, auch wenn sich sein Inneres immer und immer wieder zusammenzog. “Nicht bevor ich Wiedergutmachung leiste.”

“Welchen Nutzen haben Wiedergutmachungen im Haus der Toten? Begrüße deine Lieben und warte auf die Neubildung aller Dinge. Deine Reisen und Beschwerden sind vorüber und deine Heimat ist wiederhergestellt. Du starbst gut, mein Sohn.”

“Ich lebte weniger gut. Und Wiedergutmachungen sind nicht von _Nutzen_.”, spie Thorin. “Darum geht es bei ihnen nicht!”

“Für wahr!” Mahal lachte erneut auf. “Sehr richtig!” Der mächtige Valar war für einen Moment in Gedanken verloren und Thorin atmete schwer mit der Stärke seiner Wut. Dann sprach Mahal und seine Stimme bebte mit Kraft:

“Nun gut. Für die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde und für den Kummer, den der Schatten in dir gehämmert hat, werde ich dir die Möglichkeiten geben deine Wiedergutmachung zu leisten.”

Thorins Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Eine merkwürdige Wärme begann sich in Thorins Brust auszubreiten, füllte ihn mit einem unlöschbaren Feuer, als Mahal wieder anfing zu sprechen. “Alle meine Kinder mögen ihre Verwandtschaft und Freunde, die in den Ländern der Sterblichen noch leben hinter dem Nebel sehen. Ich werde dir die Kraft geben sie zu erreichen.”

“Sie erreichen?” Thorin nahm einen blinden Schritt nach vorne, eine Hand auf seine Brust gepresst, wo das merkwürdige Feuer über seinem hämmernden Herzen brannte. “Ihr meint, Ich kann mit ihnen sprechen? Wirklich?”

“Nein, das vermagst du nicht. Ich kann nicht das Geschenk von Illúvater gegeben, zurücknehmen. Du vermagst nicht durch den Nebel die Lebenden berühren.”

“Nicht einmal um um Vergebung zu bitten?”, fragte Thorin mit einer sinkenden Hoffnungslosigkeit, wusste die Antwort schon.

Eine große. Harte Hand, von Arbeit gezeichnet, legte sich sanft auf Thorins Schulter und er zitterte unkontrolliert wegen der Berührung. Die Hand seines Schöpfers – solche Kraft und solche Liebe in dieser Berührung. “Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht von deiner Trauer ablassen kannst, mein Kind.”

“Du machtest mich auch stur, wenn du dich erinnerst.”, konterte Thorin, um seine bebende Ehrfurcht zu verdecken und Mahals Lächeln konnte in dem stillen Donnern der Erde gefühlt werden.  
“Aye, das tat ich.” Die Hand ließ los und Thorin schwankte leicht, trunken von Verwunderung, Trauer und Furcht.

“Aber”, fügte der Gott des Handwerks und Steins hinzu, “du wirst in der Lage sein ihr tiefstes Bewusstsein zu erreichen. Das Bewusstsein hinter den wachen Gedanken, das unterbewusste Fließen ihrer Selbst – das mögest du berühren.”

Thorin stieß einen langen Atem, gefüllt mit Bitterkeit, aus. Der schlafende Verstand, das Unterbewusstsein. Es war nicht ideal, aber besser als nichts.

“Nun, es gibt welche, die erwartungsvoll gewartet haben um dich zu treffen.”

“Fíli? Kíli?” Die Scham war eine Schlinge um seinen Hals und Thorins neu-geschaffene Augen schwammen in plötzlichen ungeweinten Tränen.  
“Unter jenen, die weitaus länger gewartet haben”, sagte der Vala. “Bleibe gesund, Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem Berge. Ich werde dich wiedersehen.”

Und dann war seine überwältigende Präsenz verschwunden.  
Die Dunkelheit drang auf ihn ein und Thorin nahm einen weiteren zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne. Es war guter Stein unter seinen nackten Füßen und das Klatschen seiner Sohlen hallte im Nichts nach.

“Fíli?”, versuchte er. “Kíli?”

Die Finsternis und Stille war absolut, bis auf das Rasseln seines Atems in seinen Lungen. Thorin tat noch einen Schritt und einen weiteren.

Dann klangen junge, aufgeregte Stimmen durch Dunkelheit zu ihm. Thorin brachte ein Lachen zustande, welches auch ein halbes Schluchzen war.

“Onkel!”

“Alle Mann, hier lang! Haben ihn _endlich_ gefunden! Wie viele Gräber gibt es hier eigentlich?”

“Nur Mahal weiß das. Eigentlich, bestimmt weiß er es. Wir sollten fragen.”

“Thorin, du wirst es _nicht_ glauben!”

“Wir haben Durin getroffen! Den Durin! Er ist hier!”

“ _Und wieder._ Keine schlechte Abmachung – geboren werden, leben, sterben. Ein bisschen erholen und dann es nochmal in ein paar Jahrzehnten versuchen.” 

“Wenn wir schon darüber sprechen, hast du meinen Schuss gesehen den ich im Kampf machte? War der nicht _atemberaubend_? Ich wette mit dir, dass er in die Geschichte eingeht. Selbst Bard hätte es nicht besser machen können. Ich würde gerne den blonden Elben versuchen sehen _das_ zu übertreffen.”

“Kíli.”, schluchzte Thorin und stolperte vorwärts in die Dunkelheit. “Fíli…” Zwei Körper, so vertraut wie seine eigenen Hände, stürzten sich auf ihn und er hielt sie fest, als er nach hinten stolperte.

“Vorsichtig.”, sagte eine raue, geliebte Stimme und jemand griff nach seinem Ellbogen. “Vater, bring‘ ihm ein paar Sachen, seine Augen arbeiten noch nicht.”

“Ach, hol se dir selbst, fauler Bengel.” Die Stimme von Thrór war schroff wie immer und Thorin drehte sich zu ihm, seine blinden Augen geweitet.

“Großvater, du…”

“Aye.”, sagte der letzte wahre König unter dem Berge. “Ich bin hier. Hab gesehen wie es auch dich erwischt hat.”

Thorin senkte sein Haupt über seine Neffen, als heiße Demütigung durch ihn schoss. “Ja.”

“Nicht dein Fehler, Junge.”, sagte der Zwerg, der seinen Arm hielt.” Nicht dein Fehler. Nicht, dass du danach gefragt hottest das solche Dinge passieren.”

“Noch dazu”, sagte Thrór und alte Scham färbte auch seine Stimme, “Du hast sie am Ende besiegt, nicht? Du bist mit deinem eigenen Verstand gestorben. Du warst stärker, als ich.”

“Und als ich.”, beruhigte der Zwerg neben ihm, seine starke und so vertraute Hand verstärkte ihren Griff um seinen Ellbogen in Bestätigung.  
“Nein, das war nicht ich. Das war…” Thorin wollte widersprechen, über Bilbo reden, als der Zwerg, der seinen Ellbogen hielt, sich räusperte und den anderen Arm um Thorins zitternde Schultern legte.

“Wir sahen es, mein Junge.”, sagte er sanft. “Wir wissen es.”

Die Hand auf seinem Ellbogen war makellos, neu und narbenlos, aber sie war es. Thorin nahm sie fest mit seiner anderen Hand und das rumpelnde Kichern in seinen Ohren, ließ seine Augen brennen. “Vater.”, sagte er schwach. “Vater, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, ‘adad. Ich dachte, du wärst schon lange tot…”

“Sachte, inùdoy.”, sagte Thráin sanft. “Sachte. Kümmre dich nicht um mich. Du hattest einen harten Weg und einen langen dazu, aber du hast nun Zeit um auszuruhen.”  
Sein Vater. Sein großartiger und brillanter Vater, ein Lord und Prinz, welcher die Tattoos eines Kriegers über seinen Brauen trug. Sein Vater – sein Kopf nobel und stolz und sein Bart lang und wild, sein eines gutes Auge unermüdlich und seine Hände wie Stahlbänder. Sein Vater – sein armer, verrückter, halb blinder Vater, gefangen und verhungert und einfältig für neun lange Jahre in den Kerkern von Dol Guldur.

“Ruhe.”, wiederholte Thorin mit erstickter Stimme. “Nein, ich kann ni-…”

“Doch, du kannst.”, sagte sein Vater. “Denke nicht weiter darüber nach. Ich hätte mich selbst auch aufgegeben. Lass los, mein Sohn. Es ist Zeit hier zu ruhen. Zeit zum Heilen.”

“Du warst gut, nidoyel.”, sagte Thrór. “Du hast unseren Leuten unsere Heimat zurückgegeben. Du gabst ihnen ihre Hoffnung und ihren Stolz und ihr Erbe zurück. Kein schlechtes Vermächtnis. Kein schlechter Weg die Erde zu verlassen.”

“Ich ließ sie zurück, um mit uralten Feindschaften, einem Heim verteilt mit Aas, einem verfluchten Schatz und einem toten König.”, sagte Thorin verbittert und Thráin drückte seinen Arm stark, seine Hände steinhart und kräftig, wie in Thorins frühesten Erinnerungen.

“Hast du all deine Lehren vergessen? Wir sind nicht der einzige Ast unserer Linie. Es ist Zeit die Bürde anderen zu überlassen.”

“Aber…”

“Thorin.”, sagte Thráin, ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme. “Ärgere mich nicht. Was ist das nun, hm? Tränen, mein Sohn? Nun, lass sie fallen, wenn sie fallen. Hier gibt es auch Zeit für Tränen.”

“Seid ihr alten rührseligen Männer fertig?”, schnappte jemand anderes. “Lasst mich durch, oder ich _zwinge_ euch und bei Mahal es würde euch nicht gefallen!”

“Lieber aus dem Weg gehen.”, murmelte Thrór und Thráin kicherte wieder.

“Aye, sie wird keine Geduld mehr aufbringen.”

“Du meinst sie kann geduldig sein?”

“Beleidige meine Frau nicht, du alter Kauz.”

“Hört auf zu plaudern, ihr Beiden, und _bewegt euch_. Oh, sieh dich an.”, murmelte die neue Stimme, eine sanfte, feminine Stimme und Kíli quiekte, als er aus Thorins Griff gezogen wurde. “So viel älter. So viel härter. Oh, mein wunderschöner Junge. Mein tapferer, tapferer Junge.”

Thorin konnte nicht den Schrei zurückhalten, der ihn verließ, als eine Hand sich auf sein Gesicht legte. Der Geruch, der ihn umfing war so real und warm wie die Hand und seine Ganze Seele schrie deswegen: die Süße des Öls, die sie für die Haare und ihren Bart benutzte, der scharfe Hauch von Kupfer und Holzrauch von ihrer Schmiede, der warme lebendige Geruch von ihrer Haut. “Mutter.”, sagte er und er wusste, dass er offen weinte. Sie umarmte ihn fest und strich mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar.

“Ich bin sehr stolz auf, mein Thorin.”, sagte sie in ihrer tiefen, kräftigen Stimme und er presste sich in ihre Hand, als sie ihn so nahe hielt. “So stolz auf dich.”

“Nur nebenbei, Großmutter ist irgendwie furchteinflößend.”, sagte Kíli und dann quietschte er, als die Lady Frís, Tochter von Aís, Prinzessin unter dem Berge und Frau von Thráin, ihn wahrscheinlich kniff.

“Benehme dich, Junge.”, sagte sie ernst, zog sich zurück und wieder über Thorins Gesicht zu streichen und ihre Finger durch seinen kurz geschnittenen Bart fahren zu lassen. “Ich komm noch gleich zu euch Beiden.”

“Furchterregend.”, sagte Fíli bewundernd. “Ich sehe nun woher Mum es hat.”

“Unsere grummelige kleine Dís als eine Mutter.”, sagte eine junge, lachende Stimme, eine Stimme die wie Glöckchen klang. “Lass Mittelerde erzittern.”

Thorin fror ein. Frís’ Hand besänftigte ihn, strich durch sein Haar, als würde man ein scheues Pony beruhigen.

“Aye, er ist hier.”, wisperte sie. “Er war unausstehlich, hat die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet.”

“Ich bin sehr verstimmt mit dir, nidoy, wo ist deine Mutter?”

“Hält den Rest zurück. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit allem auf einmal überwältigen.”

“Ihr wart nicht so nett zu uns.”, warf Fíli vor. “Belagert habt ihr uns! Ich dachte erst wir werden angegriffen! Ich schlug meinem eigenen Vater auf die Nase!”

Das brachte ein echtes Lachen aus Thorin heraus, obwohl es in seiner Brust wehtat. “Du hast Víli geschlagen?”, hakte er nach.

“Hat er. Und ich trat auf Großvaters Fuß.”, meinte Kíli.

Thráin räusperte sich. “Und biss meine Hand.”, fügte er ernst hinzu.

“Nun, versuch du mal blind wie eine Fledermaus und nackt wie ein Mull zu sein und deinen Großvater über deinen Mangel an Bart kommentieren zu hören. Mal sehen wie _dir_ das gefällt.”, grummelte Kíli.

Thráin schnaubte amüsiert und Thrór machte ein lang-leidendes Geräusch, welches Thorin von langen eintönigen Ratsversammlungen, in denen Fundin niemals aufhörte zu reden, kannte. “Du kanntest keinen von uns, Urenkel.”, sagte der König geduldig. “Nicht außerhalb von Geschichten. Aber Thorin wird Zwerge treffen, die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen hat – sein Großonkel, seine Cousins, seine Freunde.”

Kíli machte eine Art gegrummelte Zustimmung, das Thorin als ein widerwilliges ‘Oh, _na gut_ ’ erkannte. Er langte in die Schwärze, seine Hand streckte sich nach seinem jüngeren Neffen aus und Kíli schritt ganz einfach zurück in seine Arme. “Kíli.”, sagte Thorin und strich Kílis unbändigen zog. Die Zwerge in seinen Armen waren jung und stark, groß und gerade, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Bilder ihrer blutleeren Gesichter und ihrer zerrissenen und gebrochenen Körper tanzten vor seinem inneren Auge. Ein großer Kloss machte sich in seinem Hals breit und erschwerte ihm das Atmen. “Fíli, es tut mir so leid.”, flüsterte er gegen die Seite von Fílis Kopf. “Es tut mir so leid, meine Jungs. Vergebt mir, oh, meine undayûy. Ich wollte…”

“Oh, es ist schon wieder wie bei Thrór, stoppt ihn bitte jemand.”, stöhnte Frís. “Wir werden noch alle an der kombinierten Schuld vom Hause Durins ertrinken, bevor wir überhaupt einen Stein im neugeschaffenen Arda legen können.”

“Er ist nun hier.”, sagte Frerin sanft. “Er wird heilen.”

“Es wird seine Zeit brauchen.”, meinte Thrór, sein Ton dunkel.

“Das tut es immer.”, seufzte Thráin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dank an Dwarrow Scholar für die Khuzdul Ressourcen
> 
> Nadad – Bruder  
> Nadadel – Bruder aller Brüder  
> Nadadith – kleiner Bruder  
> Nidoy – Junge  
> Nidoyith – kleiner Junge  
> Nidoyîth – kleine Jungs  
> Nidoyel – Junger aller Jungen  
> Inùdoy – Sohn  
> Undayûy – (die) großartigsten Jungs  
> ‘adad – Vater  
> ‘amad – Mutter  
> Sansûkh(ul) – perfekte (wahre/reine) Sicht  
> Die Sieben Ringe der Zwergenherrscher – das ist canon. Vier der Sieben wurden durch Drachenfeuer vernichtet. Drei gelangten zurück zu Sauron. Die Zwerge selbst – hart, duldend und langsam wandelnd – fielen niemals in den Bann der Macht der Ringe um Geister zu werde. Stattdessen veränderten die Ringe nur die Liebe zum Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

Er wurde in eine weiche formlose Robe gehüllt und in einen kleineren Raum geführt. Er konnte anhand des süßen klingelnden Echos sagen, dass er kleiner war. Es war guter tiefer Stein. Dort war auch ein Bett.

Er schlief wie ein Toter.

Als er erwachte, war seine Mutter da. Er konnte kaum ihr Gesicht durch seine verschwommene Sicht ausmachen, aber ihr Lächeln schien nichtsdestotrotz durch seine Blindheit und war schön, wie es immer war. Ihr weiches hellgoldenes Haar immer noch um ihr Gesicht gelockt und ihre Augen hatten die gleiche Form und Farbe wie seine eigenen. Er war froh - hatte sich gewundert ob alte, lang vergangene Trauer seine Erinnerungen verformt hatte. Frís half ihm sich anzuziehen und nahm seine Hand, bevor sie ihn hinaus in eine große Halle und schwindelerregenden Reihen von Zwergen und Wärme und Lautstärke führte.

Es brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Zwerge, die schon Jahrzehnte tot waren, begrüßten ihn und als seine Sicht zurückkehrte fand er sich das ein ums andere Mal vor einem bekannten Gesicht oder leichter familiären Ähnlichkeit wieder. Sicherlich war das die Durinnase - und mit Sicherheit die Familienohren! Er lief in einer Wolke aus Wiedererkennen und Verwirrung umher.

Thorins Großmutter, Königin Hrera, bemutterte und tutterte um ihn, mehr noch, wie damals, als er noch ein Zwergling war. Er brauchte seine ganze Willensstärke um sie nicht daran zu erinnern, dass er in Tatsache wirklich älter war als sie und er mehr weiß in seinen Haaren und Bart besaß. Nicht, dass sie überhaupt gehört hätte. Die Frauen in der Familie waren schon immer viel sturer wie die Männer gewesen. Fíli und Kíli grinsten stark wann immer sie es schaffte ihn einzuengen und in die Wange zu kneifen.

Er bekam seine Rache, als Hrera sich plötzlich auf die Beiden stürzte und sofort anfing Kílis Haar zu flechten.

Ein Zwerg mit Unmengen von honigfarbenen Zöpfen und einem frechen, spitzbübischem Gesicht kam näher und Thorins Mund öffnete sich mit einem sanften Einziehen der Luft. Dann griff er nach den Schultern des Zwerges und zog ihn in eine raue Umarmung. "Víli."

Sein Schwager drückte still ihre Stirnen zusammen. "Danke, dass du sie großgezogen hast.", sagte Víli, Sohn von Vár. "Danke, dass du für sie da warst, als ich es nicht konnte." Thorin fummelte nach Vílis Hand und griff sie fest. "Sie sind das Beste in meinem Leben.", sagte er und Vílis Augenbrauen gingen hoch und das freche Grinsen, welches Dís' Herz eingefangen hatte, huschte über seine Lippen.

"Dann sollten wir sie vielleicht vor Hrera retten."

Thorin sah zurück zu einem grummelnden Fíli und einem stöhnenden Kíli. "Nein, es tut den Beiden gut."

Víli kicherte und verschränkte seine Arme, beobachtete, wie seine Söhne sich beschwerten und rummeckerten. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter bis es das Ebenbild von Kílis' war, der es geerbt hatte. "Stimmt."

Der engste Freund seines Großvaters, der stoische und zuverlässige Nár (welcher in Liebe zu Thrór sich Moria gestellt hatte), umfasste sein Handgelenk und erzählte ihm, dass er der Zwerg unter den Zwergen, ein Held ihrer Leute sei. Sein alter Großonkel Grór, der erste Lord der Eisenberge, schlug ihm auf den Rücken und rief 'Gute gemacht!'. Sein Urgroßvater Dáin, der Erste, getötet von einem Eisdrachen vor Thorins Geburt, grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen und schüttelte seine Hand so lange bis seine Finger taub waren.

Seine beiden Cousins Náin und Fundin, beide verbrannte Zwerge von Azanulbizar, bedrängten ihn enthusiastisch und wollte Neuigkeiten von ihren Söhnen wissen. Mahal hatte erwähnt, dass jeder Zwerg zu jeder Zeit über ihre Familie wachen kann, aber wie es schien war die Unmittelbarkeit seiner Taten sehr geschätzt und gefragt. Auch wenn es sein Herz zerriss, Thorin erzählte ihnen alles an was er sich erinnern konnte. Sein alter Cousin Farin, Vater von Fundin und Gróin, war still und ruhig, umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen, als er die Geschichten seiner vier heldenhaften Enkel hörte - Balin, Dwalin, Óin und Glóin.

Gróin jedoch war der Schlimmste von allen. Er war so stolz auf seinen Enkel, dass er fast schon explodierte und fragte bei jeder Möglichkeit Fíli und Kíli nach jeder kleinen Geschichte über ihren Spielkumpanen. In diesen Momenten nutzte Thorin die Gunst der Stunde und erkundete die Hallen.

Die Hallen von Mahal waren aus ringendem Stein und die geschäftigen Klänge von Spitzhacken und Hämmer waren zu jeder Stunde zu hören. Obwohl tausende und abertausende Zwerge die Hallen bewohnten schienen sie nie zu voll zu sein und passten sich ihren Bedürfnissen an. Es war alles ein Mysterium für Thorin. Wo waren die Hallen? Aman, offensichtlich - aber wo genau? Waren die großen Minen und Werkstätten in den Hallen von Mandos, Richter der Valar? Oder verbrachten sie ihre Zeit mit Warten in den Bergen von Mahal, ihrem Schöpfer?

Und wenn man schon darüber nachdachte - woher kam das Holz für die Schmieden? Woher das Tuch für ihre Kleider? Woher kam das Essen ihrer Mahlzeiten? Kein Zwerg konnte ihm dazu antworten und viele schienen, frustrierender Weise, damit leben zu können, es nicht zu wissen. Thorins Temperament ging nicht gut ein mit solchen Mysterien und er begann jedes Mahl skeptisch zu beäugen, bis seine Mutter sagte, er solle damit aufhören und essen.

Als seine Stärke und Sicht vollständig zurückkehrten, offenbarten sich ihm die größten und wunderbarsten Dinge. Dort waren anmutige Korridore von gedrehtem Stein in einer solch komplizierten Manier geschnitzt, dass sie wie Federn oder Schnee erschienen und doch waren sie härter als Drachenschuppen und älter als die Grundbausteine von Khazad-dûm. Sein Vater zeigte ihm riesige Gewölbesäle, dessen Decken mit runden goldenen Mustern verziert waren und Säulen aus dem reinsten weißen Marmor in antiken Mustern gehauen. Víli, Fíli und Kíli schleiften ihn durch Kristallhöhlen, die bei dem kleinsten Licht einer Lampe die Dunkelheit in tanzende Prismen zerstreute. Seine Großmutter führte ihn zu einer Höhle, wo Wasser in kleinen musikalischen Kaskaden hinabrieselte, die wie hunderte gleichzeitig läutender Silberglöckchen klangen. Seine Mutter brachte ihn zu tiefen und dunklen Minen, die die hellsten grünen Smaragde, die er jemals erblickt hat, und Mithril, wie die reinste leuchtende Seele der Erde welches er in seinen Händen hielt, produzierte. Sein Bruder schleppte ihn durch Werkstätte und noch mehr Werkstätte und Thorin verlor fast seine Fassung, als er die schönen und besten Schmiedearbeiten, welche unter den Händen der größten ihrer Rasse florierte. Narvi von Khazad-dûm arbeitete neben Bar von Belegost und Telchar von Nogrod und Wunder erblühten unter ihren Hämmern und Meißeln. Frerin lachte offen über sein Erstaunen, bevor er ihn weiterzerrte um ein weiteres Wunder zu bestaunen.

Endlich verlangsamte sein Bruder seine Schritte und sie standen vor einem runden Bogen geschmückt mit Perlen, Diamanten und Mithril, und seine Schultern strafften sich, als würde er gleich durch Feuer laufen müssen. Er nahm Thorins Hand und führte ihn in eine runde Steinkammer. Die Wände waren aus Kalksteinformationen - weiße, fremde Formen, die ihn an Vorhänge erinnerten oder sogar an weiche weiße Flügel, geriffelt und anmutig. Die Decke war bedeckt mit weißen Stalaktiten. Wachsgleich tropften sie zu einem großen Untergrundsee. Zwerge saßen auf gehauenen Steinbänken um ihn herum und starrten in diesen.

Manche lächelten leicht und andere weinten in ihren Bart.

"Das ist die Kammer von Sansûkhul.", sagte Frerin sanft. "Das ist der Pool Gimlîn-zâram, gefüllt mit dem Sternenlicht von keinem weltlichen Himmel. Hier können wir unsere Lieben beobachten, die wir in Arda zurück gelassen haben."

Thorin warf seinem Bruder einen schnellen Blick zu. Frerins sonst so fröhliches Gesicht war ernst, blaue helle Augen nun dunkel. Er bemerkte Thorins Starren und seine Mundwinkel zuckten reumütig. "Ich habe hier sehr viel Zeit verbracht.", sagte er. "Saß auf dieser Bank. Die da drüben. Ich habe dich, Dís, Dwalin und Balin beobachtet, hab euch älter werden sehen. Älter, härter und...kälter." Er schluckte hart und zupfte geistesabwesend an seinem gegabelten Bart. "Mutter und ich sind fast zusammengebrochen, als du nach Fílis Geburt endlich wieder gelächelt hast. Wir hatten beinahe vergessen wie es aussah."

Thorin sprach nicht, aber legte im stillen Beistand seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

"Willst du es sehen?"

Mahals Versprechen kam in seine Gedanken und Thorin zögerte. Die merkwürdige Wärme, die ihn durchdrang, brannte noch immer in seiner Brust, als wäre es eine Glut, und er berührte die Stelle über seinem Herzen zögerlich. Der schlafende Verstand, das Unterbewusstsein. Aber wie? Wie sollte er seine Leute über das teilende Meer und aus den Hallen der Toten erreichen?

Frerin fügte schnell hinzu: "Du musst nicht. Also, ich meine niemand zwingt dich dazu."

"Ich werde sehen.", sagte Thorin schwer, fühlte es sich an, als würden die Worte mit einer Zange aus seinem Mund gezogen. Seine Füße waren bleiern, während er zu einer Bank lief und sich setzte. Das Wasser war eine dunkle Glasscheibe. Es reflektierte weder das Licht noch die Stalaktiten und kein Sternenlicht schimmerte darin.

"Was muss ich...?", fing Thorin an, doch Frerin stoppt ihn und nahm seine Hand.

"Schau nur.", sagte Frerin sachte.

Thorin runzelte die Stirn, starrte auf das Wasser. Nichts passierte. Es war dumm, vielleicht einer von Frerins Streichen, die reinste Zeitverschwe-  
Ein nadelstichgroßes Licht begann in den dunklen Tiefen des Pools zu pulsieren und er seufzte. Ein weiteres Licht tauchte auf und noch eines, wuchsen in Glanz und Stärke bis sie endlich eine Galaxie aus blinkenden und wirbelnden Sternen unter der silbrigen Oberfläche des Wassers bildeten.

"Siehst du es denn?", murmelte Frerin.

"Ich denke schon.", sagte Thorin erstaunt, als die Sterne weiter aufflammten. "Es ist wunderschön."

"Das ist es.", war die sanfte Antwort.

Die Sterne brannten zu hell, um sie direkt anzusehen und er blinzelte, versuchte die Ränder des Pools gegen den Glanz auszumachen.  
Plötzlich war das Licht verschwunden und Thorin blieb heftig blinzelnd zurück.

Ein bekannter Zwerg saß vor ihm, sein Kopf in seinen Händen gestützt.  
"Dwalin!", rief Thorin in Schock, griff nach seinem ältesten Freund und Cousin, aber seine Hand ging durch den loyalen Krieger hindurch. Die Hand in seiner war wie eine eiserne Fessel.

"Sie können dich nicht hören.", sagte Frerin, zog ihn zurück. "Sie können dich nicht fühlen. Und doch leben sie und wir sind nichts weiter als eine Illusion unserer selbst."

"Aber-"

"Sie können dich nicht hören.", wiederholte Frerin. "Unser Cousin ist ebenso ein Geist für uns, wie wir für ihn."

"Nein.", knurrte Thorin. "Es wurde mir versprochen. Mahal gab mir ein Geschenk. Ich kann sie erreichen!"

Frerin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "So dachten wir alle."

Thorin drehte sich wieder zu Dwalin um, der seine Hände über seinen tätowierten Kopf strich. Seine Nase war gerötet, als hätte er vor kurzem geweint, und sein eines Auge war fest mit Tüchern bepackt, während eine Bandage eng um seine Rippen gebunden war. "Ich wusste nicht, dass er verletzt war?", sagte Thorin.

Frerin schnaubte. "Hätte Dwalin je was gesagt?"

"Du verdammter Idiot.", seufzte Dwalin und rieb über sein Gesicht, ehe er aufstand und mit vorsichtigen Schritten zu einem Regal lief. Dort nahm er eine Flasche herunter, riss den Korken mit seinen Zähnen heraus und nahm einen langen Zug.

"Irgendwie denke ich nicht, dass das helfen wird, Bruder.", kam es von einer bekannten Stimme. Thorin wirbelte herum und sah Balin im Türrahmen stehen, sein weißes Haar bedeckt von einer dreckigen Bandage und ein Teil seines majestätischen Bartes kurz geschnitten, offenbarte einen wirklich üblen zackigen Schnitt über seinen Kiefer und seiner Wange. "Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht Óins Anordnungen sind."

"Er hat seine Medizin, ich meine.", grollte Dwalin, genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck.

Balin seufzte schwer, humpelte hinüber zum Bett und ließ sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Grunzen nieder. Thorin nahm einen Schritt zurück und erst dann realisierte er wo sie waren. Erebor.

"Wir sind in Fundins altem Quartier.", murmelte Thorin.

"Sie müssen die Restaurationsarbeiten begonnen haben.", meinte Frerin ebenso leise.

Dwalin setzte sich neben seinen Bruder aufs Bett und reichte ihm die Flasche. "Dein Bart sieht bescheuert aus.", sagte er und Balin summte zustimmend, als er einen Schluck trank.

"Aye, azaghâl belkul, du läufst wie ein Alter mit dreihundert."

"Besser als einige andere."

"Das stimmt. Nori wird in Zukunft nicht so verstohlen sein, befürchte ich. Nicht mit diesem Stahlpflock als Fuß."

"Das wird seine Klauerei stoppen.", grunzte Dwalin und schnappte sich die Flasche zurück.

"Nori hat einen Fuß verloren.", sagte Thorin im puren Horror. Listiger, eitler, cleverer Nori hat einen Fuß verloren. Dwalin und Balin waren verletzt. Wie erging es den restlichen Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft?

Balin hielt seine Finger über den Mund der Flasche, um seinen Bruder vom Trinken abzuhalten und Dwalin warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Du versteckst dich hier, Nadadith. Die Anderen sorgen sich um dich."

"Mir geht es gut.", schnappte Dwalin. "Sag ihnen, sie sollen nicht ihre Zeit verschwenden."

"Tut es nicht.", sagte Balin. "Du trauerst. Das ist nur natürlich, Bruder."

Dwalin schnarrte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Nichts ist natürlich jetzt da sie tot sind!"

Balin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das meinte ich nicht. Es ist nicht richtig, dass sie verschwunden sind, aber es ist richtig, dass du sie vermisst. Ich vermisse sie ebenfalls. So auch die Anderen. Sie wollen ihre Trauer mit deiner teilen, sodass gemeinsam die riesige Wunde heilt."

"Sie kannten ihn nicht, wie wir es taten.", sagte Dwalin, sein Gesicht fleckig und wütend. Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen und sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich schnell. "Sie wuchsen nicht mit ihm auf, haben nicht all seine Leiden geteilt..."

"Sie mögen ihm nicht so nahe stehen, wie wir es tun.", sagte Balin, brachte mit sanfter Hand die Stirn seines Bruders gegen die eigene. "Aber sie haben ihr Leben in anderen Weisen geteilt. Dori hat seine Brüder in der Armut von Ered Luin aufgezogen. Genauso wie er es bei Fíli und Kíli tat. Ori lief immer hinter den Burschen hinterher, wie ein verlorener Hund. Bofur und Bombur verloren Bifurs Worte wegen eines Orks, genauso wie er Thrór verloren hat. Glóin war in derselben Trainingsgruppe wie Dís und die Beiden terrorisierten Dáin jedes Mal wenn er zu Besuch kam - erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Dwalin war starr für einen Moment, ließ dann seinen Kopf hängen.  
Balin strich mit einer Hand über Dwalins gemusterten Kopf. "Wir reisten mit ihnen - haben ihre Mahlzeiten, ihre Lieder und ihre Gefahren geteilt. Wir traten Trollen und Orks und Wargen und Goblins und Spinnen - sogar Fässern - entgegen. Die Anderen haben ein Recht auf ihre Trauer und wünschen nur deine zu lindern. Sie...er hat nicht nur uns Beiden gehört. Er hat allen gehört. Er war unser König."

"Aye, unser König.", sagte Dwalin verbittert und schloss seine Augen so fest, dass tiefe Furchen sich in seine Haut bohrten. "Unser Freund und unser König."

"Shazara, Dwalin oder ich hole mir endgültig deinen Kopf, du alter Sack.", brachte Thorin zwischen tauben Lippen hervor. Frerin zog ihn eng an sich und Thorin vergrub sein Gesicht in der warmen, lebendigen Schulter und atmete harsch.

"Alles okay?", hakte Frerin nach.

"Ich", krächzte er. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie um mich trauern."

Frerin schien überrascht. "Wieso sollten sie es nicht tun?"

Thorin hob seinen Kopf und starrte und Frerin seufzte. "Goldkrankheit oder nicht, Thorin, du warst ihr Freund. Du warst ein Jahrhundert lang ihr König, seit Vater verschwand. Sie liebten dich. Natürlich würden sie trauern."

Erneut vergrub Thorin sein Gesicht und Frerin zog tröstend an seinem Zopf.

"Komm schon. Da gibt es noch andere die du sehen solltest."

Thorin schloss seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, erblickte er eine Halle voller träger Körper. Die hunderte von Verletzten erfüllten die Luft mir ihren Schreien und Stöhnen und Thorin unterdrückte einen eigenen Schrei, als er sah was das Gemetzel der Orks angerichtet hatte.  
Óin sah erschöpft aus. Seine gedrehten Zöpfe waren fransig und seine Augen waren tiefe schwarze Löcher in seinem eingesunkenen Gesicht. Glóin, Dori und Bilbo liefen in mechanischen Bewegungen um ihn herum, wuschen die Verwundeten, fütterten sie, erhitzten das Wasser und schmierten Salbe auf die Verletzungen. In einer Ecke auf einem großen alten Stuhl saß Nori, Leinen in Verbände zerreißend. Sein linker Fuß kam zu einem plötzlichen Ende unterhalb seines Knies und ein Metallfuß - wahrscheinlich Bofurs Werk - stand halbfertig neben ihm. Zwischen den Betten trottete Óin, gebeugt und ruhelos, seine Hände niemals im Stillstand, nähte Wunden und schnitt und verband. Keine von ihnen sprach ein Wort.

Der Anblick des Hobbits, seine Augen trugen einen verfolgten Ausdruck, löste eine Welle der Schuld in Thorins Brust aus. Bilbo driftete durch seine Aufgaben, als wäre er der Geist und nicht Thorin. Sein gelockter Schopf war in einem Verband. Immer mal wieder würde Glóin eine tröstende Hand auf die dünne Schulter des Hobbits legen. Die Erinnerung eines zufriedenen, ordentlichen Kerls, der 'auf der Matte auf und abhüpfte', den er vor all den Monaten im Auenland kennen gelernt hatte, kam hoch und er riss seinen Blick los. Er würde sich niemals selbst vergeben können für das was er getan hatte, obwohl Bilbo ihm tausend Mal wieder vergeben würde.

Glóin stoppte vor einer Palette und Thorin erkannte schwach die unverkennbare Form von Bombur. Der große, freundliche Zwerg war von den Schenkel abwärts in Verbände eingewickelt und sein Gesicht war im Schlaf vor Schmerz verzerrt. Glóin kaute für einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er Dori signalisierte herzukommen. Der silberhaarige Zwerg nickte und kam an um Bomburs Schultern mit seinen kräftigen Händen unten zu halten. Beide wechselten einen Blick und Glóin schnitt die Verbände auf.

Bomburs Augen flogen auf und er schrie. Unter den Verbänden schlängelte sich eine schwarze Färbung an seinem Bein hoch. Mit einem Schlag in die Magengegend erkannte Thorin es als Orkgift. Glóin entkorkte eine Flasche und massierte das Zeug in Bomburs Bein, ignorierte dessen Schmerzensschreie. Wässriger Eiter sprudelte aus der Wunde, durchzogen von Schwärze. Glóin seufzte.

"Wir müssen sie wohl wieder öffnen, oder was denkst du?", fragte er dumpf.

Doris Gesicht fiel zusammen, doch seine Stimme war fest. "In der Tat, das müssen wir, Meister Glóin. Und dieses Mal werde ich es tun. Eure Nähte sind grauenhaft, wenn ich es so sagen darf."

"Ich bin ein Bänker, kein Weber.", konterte Glóin.

Bombur fiel glücklicherweise in Ohnmacht. Thorin presste seine Zähne zusammen bis diese knackten und sein Blick glitt wieder zu Bilbo. Er löffelte vorsichtig Ori Suppe zu, der vornübergebeugt war, als sein Atem rasselte und hechelte. Es war wohl Blut in seinen Lungen und nach der Masse auf seiner Nase zu urteilen, hatte er knapp verfehlt diese zu verlieren. Neben Ori lag Bifur. Er lag wie tot da, zuckte sein Körper hin und wieder. Die Axt, die in seinem Kopf Jahrzehnte feststeckte, war entfernt worden und sein Schädel war bedeckt mit blutigen Bandagen.

Ab und zu würde Óin einen verwundeten Zwerg untersuchen, nur um sich mit einem hölzernen Gesichtsausdruck umzudrehen. Diesen Zwergen würde es so komfortabel wie möglich gemacht werden, bekamen sie Tränke, die ihren Schlaf so schmerzlos wie möglich machten und dann wurden sie in Ruhe gelassen um aus der Welt zu scheiden.

Durch seine Scham hindurch fragte sich Thorin wie viele neue Residenten in den Hallen auf sein Konto gehen würden.

Frerin legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. "Komm schon."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Hobbit schloss Thorin seine Augen.

Als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, schaute er hinaus auf die waben- und gewölbeartige Audienzhalle von Erebor mit ihren hochaufragenden Wegen aus Stein und sein Cousin saß zusammengesunken auf dem Thorin und schaute finster drein. Sein rotes, wildes Haar war in einen Zopf zurückgekämmt, anstatt seine sonst so üblichen fließenden geflochtenen Zöpfe und über ihm gähnte das Loch, wo der Arkenstein einst schien. Dáin schien um ein Jahrhundert gealtert zu sein, seit Thorin ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Seine Hand bewegte sich ruhelos, als wolle er nach seiner großen, roten Streitaxt, Barazanthual, greifen, während er dem Elbenprinz zuhörte.

"Wir werden helfen.", hörte man den Prinzen sagen. "Mein Vater hat zugestimmt. Wir werden Essen und Medizin an Bard senden und dieser wird es euch zuschicken. Ich bezweifle, dass eure Leute uns vertrauen, wenn wir es direkt bringen würden."

"Das ist aber ein Wandel.", kommentierte eine Stimme und zu Thorins großem Erstaunen stand Bofur neben dem Thron, die Arme gefaltet und die bemitleidenswerten Reste seine Hutes auf seinem Kopf gepresst. Sein übliches fröhliches Gesicht war in Leid verzogen und seine hellen Augen funkelten zynisch und kalt. "Dachte ich würdet nicht daran glauben uns zu helfen."

Der Prinz warf Bofur einen dieser zeitlosen untersuchenden Elbenblicke zu. "Ein Freund ließ mich klar sehen.", erklärte er. "Dies ist unser Kampf."

"Eine wirklich gute Zeit Sinn zu sehen, wenn der Drache tot ist und alles in Schutt und Asche liegt.", grollte Dáin.

Der Prinz neigte seinen Kopf reuevoll. "Wir werden helfen.", wiederholte er.

"Elben.", meinte Frerin verdrießlich. "Immer zu spät oder zu früh."

Bofur schien vollen Herzens zuzustimmen. Er zog seine Tunika zurecht und mit einem verächtlichen Knurren stakste er davon.

Dáin sah ihn gehen, Müdigkeit stand überall in seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder an den Elb wandte. "Vergebt ihm.", sagte er. "Er litt unter eurer...Gastfreundschaft, sollten wir es so nennen? Und später natürlich, als es schien, als würden freudig Menschen und Elben gleichermaßen über ihre Leichen klettern, um sich das zu holen was rechtlich uns gehört. Zwerge vergessen solch Ungerechtigkeit nicht schnell."

"Ich hoffe, dass die Zwerge sich daran erinnern, dass wir am Ende für sie gekämpft haben.", sagte Legolas leise.

"Aye, möglich, möglich.", seufzte Dáin laut und zog ein Stück Pergament näher. "Halt nicht deinem Atem, Bürschchen."

Legolas' Mundwinkel zuckten das kleinste Bisschen nach oben.

"Unterzeichnet Dáin...etwa einen _Vertrag_?!", prustete Thorin vor Empörung. "Tut er! Dáin, hör auf! Schmeiß diesen Verräter-Elb aus meinem Berg. Werft ihn von der höchsten Spitze hinab!"

Frerin rollte mit den Augen. "Ich würde nicht davon sprechen irgendwen von irgendwo hinabzuwerfen, wenn ich du wäre."

 _Bilbo._ Die Schuld rollte erneut durch ihn und Thorin klappte seinen Mund zu.

"Das war grausam!", zischte er.

"Das warst du auch.", merkte Frerin an. "Dáin tut das was er tun muss. Thranduil ist mächtig und Düsterwald steht zwischen Erebor und den südlichen Königreichen der Menschen. Erebor braucht sein Wohlwollen für den Handel, wenn nichts anderes. Zumindest ist sein Sohn nicht so schlimm."

"Dieser Sohn hat gedroht mich zu töten!"

"Und du hast die Situation mit viel Takt und Diplomatie gemeistert, da bin ich mir sicher. Dáin weiß, dass Erebor der Wachturm des Nordens ist. Es schützt alle freien Völker, nicht nur das Thalvolk und die Zwerge."

"Aber Thal..."

"Aber Thal ist nichts weiter als eine Ruine und wird für eine Zeit lang auch eine bleiben.", unterbrach Frerin ihn. "In der Zwischenzeit muss von irgendwo Essen herkommen, und die Elben haben welches und die Menschen nicht. Öffne deine Augen, Nadad. Er hat Recht. Du willst es vielleicht nicht hören, aber Dáin ist in solchen Dingen besser, als du. Er hat die Eisenberge seit Azanulbizar regiert - hundertvierzig Jahre Frieden und Wohlstand. Er ist ein geborener Anführer und Politiker, und kennt diese Sachen in- und auswendig - besser, als du oder ich, Wanderer die wir waren."

"Woher weißt _du_ das?", rief Thorin, kreiste seinen Bruder ein. "Ich dachte du hasst deine Stunden!"

Frerin schüttelte seinen Kopf in Verzweiflung. "Weil ich beobachtet habe - Jahrzehnte über Jahrzehnte beobachtet. Was dachtest du denn?"

Thorin grunzte nur und wandte sich wieder Dáin zu. Der ergraute alte Krieger nickte dem Prinzen zu und dieser verneigte sich als Reaktion. Dann ging der Elb, seine Robe bauschte hinter ihm auf, als er auf leisen Füßen über die zerbrochen Steinpfade lief.

Dáin rieb mit der Hand über seine Stirn, bevor er aufstand und sich hinter den Thron zu einer Tür begab, diese öffnete und das Vorzimmer des Königs betrat. Dort stoppte er und lehnte sich schwer an einen Tisch und nur dann fiel Thorin der Verband um sein Bein auf, Blut sickerte durch.

"Er ist verletzt.", meinte Thorin. Frerin hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Du kennst Dáin. Würde nie ein Zeichen von Schwäche zeigen, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Dieser Zwerg ist durch und durch aus Eisen."

"Sturer Idiot.", murmelte Thorin, während Dáin die Ränder seiner Wunde mit seinen dicken Fingern massierte.

"Es ist eine stolze Familieneigenschaft", meinte Frerin grinsend.

"Du sturer Idiot.", sagte Dáin plötzlich und stieß ein Lachen in seiner schroffen Stimme aus. Thorin blinzelte.

"Hat er gerade...?"

"Würdest dafür meinen Kopf holen, nicht, Cousin?", redete Dáin weiter, seine Augen auf eine ferne Erinnerung fixiert. Thorin folgte seinem Blick, wo die Krone auf ihrem alten samtigen Bett lag. "Hättest mich wahrscheinlich von der Spitze des Berges geschmissen, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Ich hoffe wirklich, wo auch immer du bist, dass dort keine Elben sind. Sonst wärst du noch grimmiger im Tot, als du es im Leben warst. Stattdessen lässt du mich hier in diesem stinkenden Platz und dem Chaos zurück. Ich soll mit diesen verdammten rätselhaften Gras-Fressern und den pompösen gierigen Menschen umgehen - lass mich bloß nicht von den Zauberern reden! Wenn du jetzt vor mir stehen würdest, Thorin du halsstarriger Bastard, dann würde ich dich persönlich kleinhacken, glaube mir!"

"Durins Hammer und Zange.", wisperte Frerin. "Hat er... Glaubst du er hat?"

"Ich hab’s dir gesagt.", meinte Thorin schwer. "Mahal gab mir ein Geschenk. Sie können meine Worte in ihren tiefsten Gedanken wahrnehmen."

Frerin starrte ihn an.

"Ich weiß." Thorin schloss seine Augen. "Ich bin unwürdig."

"Nicht das.", rief Frerin. "Du musst aufpassen, auf was du sagst! Das ist eine Macht die kein Zwerg besitzen sollte."

Thorin zog die Stirn kraus. "Warum? Sie hören mich nicht, so wie du es tust."

"Du könntest sie ausversehen beeinflussen.", sagte Frerin, sein fröhliches junges Gesicht ungewöhnlich ernst. "Du musst aufpassen, Thorin. Sie könnten Dinge tun, ohne wirklich über ihr Handeln zu denken."

Bereit zu kontern, erinnerte Thorin sich abrupt an die Macht des Goldes und seine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit den Schatz seiner Leute sicher in zwergischen Händen zu wissen. Zerrissen, wandte er sich wieder Dáin zu. "Aye."

Aber Dáin war verschwunden. An seinem Platz lag eine weinende Zwergin, ihr Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Vorderarme gelegt und ihr dunkles Haar mit silbernen Strähnen, ergoss sich über ihre Schultern. Der Raum um sie herum war ordentlich und bescheiden, nichts wie die ruinierte Schönheit von Erebor. Sie waren in Ered Luin.

"Oh", meinte Thorin schwach.

"Sie hat das auch nach Azanulbizar getan.", sagte Frerin, seine Stimme gedämpft. "Für Monate um Monate. Du - du sahst davon nichts - du reistest von Moria mit den Toten und Verwundeten zurück. Sie blieb stark angesichts der Berater und des Gerichts und führte in Abwesenheit unseres Großvaters. Aber sie trauerte hinter der Tür ihrer Räume."  
Die letzte Überlebende von Thrórs Linie schluchzte in ihren Ärmel, ihre Schreie der Verzweiflung hallten mit einer tiefen Einsamkeit wider, die Thorin innerstes erschütterte. "Schwerster.", sagte Thorin leidend, die Schuld fast schon physischer Schmerz. "Schwester, bitte hör auf. Es wird alles gut. Es wird alles gut."

"Nein!", rief Frerin scharf und zog Thorins Gesicht zu seinem. "Wenn sie dich wirklich in ihren tiefsten Gedanken hört, dann sag ihr, was zu hören muss. Sag es ihr!" Sein Bruder nahm einen schmerzvollen Atemzug. "Sag es ihr, wie ich es formulieren würde."

Thorin sah seinen Bruder mit einem schmerzlichen Blick an, sein verlorener Bruder, hier mit ihm gemeinsam in der Umarmung des Todes. Dann sah er hinüber zu Dís, ihrer sturen mit einem eisernen Willen gesegneten Baby-Schwester.

"Ich... "

Dís schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und stieß ein langes tiefes Heulen aus. Eine Nachricht lag zerknittert in ihrer Hand. Ihre Augen, das dunkelste Braun wie Thráins und Kílis, waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die ihre Wangen runterrollten und ihren Bart mit den fein geschorenen Muster befeuchtete und die prominente Durinnase war gerötet wegen des ganzen Weinens.

"Dís", fing Thorin hoffnungslos an und sah dann zurück zu Frerin.

"Sammle Mut, O König unterm Berge.", meinte er mit tiefer Stimme. Thorin straffte seine Schultern und setzte sich dann zögerlich und zaghaft neben seine Schwester. Für einen Moment war er still um seine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Und dann begann er zu sprechen.

"Dís.", meinte er sanft. "Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verlassen hab. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir deine Jungen wegnahm. Die Hallen sind ein Wunder und wir werden hier auf dich warten. Víli ist hier und sehnt sich nach dir. Fíli und Kíli sind hier und sie vermissen dich. Oh, Dís, du solltest sie mit Frerin zusammen sehen. Es ist eine Katastrophe auf die wir warten, wie du es immer gesagt hast. Mutter spricht oft von dir, weißt du? Vater ist hier und er ist wieder er selbst. Großvater und Großmutter. Fundin und Gróin und der Rest. Wir sind alle hier und wir lieben dich. Und wir werden über dich wachen, bis es an der Zeit ist zu uns zu kommen. Wir alle warten auf dich. Aber du musst auch auf uns warten."

Er stoppte und hob seine Hand, ließ sie über ihren ergrauten Schopf schweben. "Kleine Schwester.", murmelte er. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nicht allein zurückgelassen und es ist eine meiner schwersten Reuen und ich habe viele. Oh, wirklich eine Menge. Und ich würde dir nichts vorwerfen, wenn du mich hasst."

Frerin beobachtete schweigend, als Thorin versuchte Dís' Haar zu streicheln und seine Hand glatt durch ihre langen, verknoteten Locken ging.

"Lebe für uns weiter, Namadith.", sagte Thorin und die Worte blieben in seinem Hals hängen, ließen sie schwach und dünn klingen. "Warte auf uns. Führe unsere Leute zurück zu unserem Heim."

Dís blinzelte die Tränen zurück und ihr Griff festigte sich um die zerknitterte Nachricht. "Dieser stolze Dummkopf.", krächzte sie, ihre Stimme rau vom Weinen.

"Aye", meinte Thorin und lächelte durch eine neue Welle von Schande. "Ein stolzer Dummkopf, der dich liebt. Nicht mal dass ich tot bin ändert das. Kein Schleier des Todes kann das aufhalten."

"Nichts hat ihn gestoppt.", sagte Dís und vergrub ein weiteres Mal ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Wieso hat er nie _aufgehört_?"

"Linie des Durin, Schwester.", sagte Thorin und schluckte schwer. "Eine...stolze Familieneigenschaft."

"Verdammt sei die Linie Durins und die tiefsten Schächte von Moria!", zischte sie in ihre Handflächen und ihre Stimme begann lauter in kaum zurückgehaltener Pein anzusteigen. "Verdammt sei unsere Linie, und verdammt sei unser Stolz, und verdammt sei unser Name und verdammt sei unsere blinde, eigensinnige Krankheit! Überlasst Erebor dem Drachen, wenn es sie nur zurückbringen würde! Dann wären sie wenigstens hier! Wie soll ich alleine weitermachen? Meine Söhne sind weg. Mein Bruder ist weg! Unsere Linie ist am Ende und ich bin allein!" Sie wirbelte herum und nahm einen Krug von ihrer Kommode und warf ihn in einem Schrei aus Wut und Trauer an die Wand.

"Du wirst weitergehen.", sagte Thorin. "Du wirst, Tochter von Königen, Stärkste aller Schwestern. Denn du bist genauso stur, wie der Rest von uns."

Sie brach auf ihrem Bett zusammen und erneut wallten Tränen auf. Thorin stand auf und seufzte.

"Monate, sagst du?", meinte Thorin grimmig.

"Monate.", bestätigte Frerin.

"Denkst du ich habe sie erreicht?"

"Ich denke, es braucht noch ein paar mehr Versuche.", meinte Frerin trocken.

Thorin seufzte erneut und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Wenn er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, war er auf einem Geländer, überblickte die Tore von Ered Luin. Müde blinzelte er, der leere Schmerz in seinen Rippen pulsierte, als wäre es ein zweites Herz. "Aber wer ist übrig geblieben? Wen aus unserer Familie habe wir noch nicht gesehen?"  
Frerin legte seinen Kopf schief. "Ah, natürlich. Der Kleinste und Jüngste. Und sicherlich einer der lautesten."

"Wer...?" Thorin drehte sich.

Ein stämmiger, junger Zwerg, nicht einmal siebzig, stapelte Holz für die Kohlebecken damit es die Nachtwächter warm hatten. Sein helles rotes Haar war in einem Arbeiterzopf zurück gebunden, sein Bart dick auf den Wangen war in zwei Zöpfe geteilt die an beiden Seiten seines Kinns herausragten. Sein Gesicht war starr und blass. "Glóins Sohn.", meinte er überrascht.

"Aye.", sagte Frerin. "Hast du ihn vergessen?"

"Als unser Abenteuer erst einmal losging, habe ich kaum an was anderes gedacht.", gab Thorin zu und näherte sich dem jungen Zwerg. "Das ist also Glóins Stern. Ich habe nie viel Zeit mit dem Jungen verbracht, obwohl er Fíli und Kíli gut kannte. Er ist fast erwachsen."

"Er ist nur achtundsechzig, jünger als Dáins Sohn.", meinte Frerin, kratzte an seinem Bart. "Er wollte mit auf die Mission, wenn du dich erinnern kannst. Er dachte er wäre schon reif für ein Abenteuer, aber sein Vater verbot es ihm. Er hat ganz schön eine Szene gemacht. Ich hab es einfach genossen."

Das Gesicht des Jungen studierend, erkannte Thorin die Linie des Durin in seinen Augenbrauen und dem störrischen paar Ohren. Seine Nase jedoch war nicht das scharfe Schwert der Langbärte, sondern der runde Knubbel der Breitstämme und das feurige Haar und den Bart hat er von Glóins Feuerbart-Mutter geerbt. "Er kommt nach seinem Vater.", murmelte er.

"Bursche!" kam ein Ruf von unten. Gimli wischte über seine verschwitzte Stirn, lehnte sich über das Geländer, um den Kapitän auf seiner Pike lehnend im Hof stehen zu sehen. "Bist du mit dem Holz fertig?"

"Fast!", rief Gimli zurück. Er hatte eine tiefe, raue männliche Stimme und mit dem Akzent von Thaforabbad, wie Glóins und Óins. "Was gibt es zu tun, wenn ich fertig bin?"

"Wasser für die Ponys.", sagte der Kapitän. "Die Patrouille wird in einigen Stunden zurück sein."

"Aye. Und das Wasser wird bereitstehen.", sagte Gimli und wandte sich wieder dem Stapeln des Holzes zu.

"Weiß er es noch nicht?", wunderte sich Thorin.

"Gimli?" Frerin hob eine Augenbraue. "Er weiß es. Sieh nur wie blass er ist und die Flecken auf seinen Wangen."

Thorin beobachtete noch eine Weile den jungen Zwerg beim Arbeiten, bemerkte dessen mechanische Bewegungen und die sture Beharrlichkeit mit den er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. "Der Bursche trauert um seine Spielgefährten und versucht sich mit der Arbeit auszulaugen, anstatt zu trauern."

"Ich habe lang genug geweint.", murmelte Gimli zu sich selbst. "Aye, und laut noch dazu. Arbeit ist das was ich brauche. Die Arbeit wird mich müde machen und meine Gedanken ruhig halten."

"Thorin!" Frerins Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen. "Er hört dich!"

"Er hört mich gut, sogar klarer wie Dís und Dáin.", sagte Thorin langsam, neigte seinen Kopf und musterte seinem jüngsten Cousin genauer. Gimli verschränkte seine Finger und ließ seine Knöchel laut knacken, heftete dann ein gesägtes Stück Baum an einen Block und löste eine Holzaxt von seinem Gurt. Ein starker Junge, also. "Er ist ein ganz schön scharfsinniger Bursche. Glóin tut gut daran auf ihn stolz zu sein."

"Väter täte gut daran, nach mir zu schicken.", grollte Gimli plötzlich, ehe er das Holz mit geschmeidigen und geübten Schwünge schlug: Dwalin hätte es nicht besser machen können. Thorin war baff von den Kenntnissen des Zwerges. Zwischen jedem Schlag murmelte Gimli wütend weiter. "Mein Onkel wird meine Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich würde meine Cousins trösten. Ich hätte da sein sollen. Sie waren größer als ich und wichtiger. Ich hätte meinem Vater trotzen sollen. Ich hätte sie beschützen können. Ich hätte ihre Leben mit meinem zurück gebracht, wenn es notwendig wäre. Kein Lord von den Eisenbergen sollte auf Erebors Thron sitzen!"

"Hohe Ambitionen.", meinte Frerin und lehnte sich an das Geländer. "Siehst du diesen Schwung? Er ist ein natürlicher Axtmensch und talentierter Krieger. Dwalin hat ihn gleichzeitig mit unseren Neffen trainiert. Es war sehr amüsant sie so beobachten - sie sind beide gleichermaßen dickköpfig."

"Er ist ein Zwerg, natürlich ist er dickköpfig.", sagte Thorin. "Und er ist auch ein Durin, also noch eine Spur dazu. Was gibt sein Charakter noch her?"

Frerin zuckte mit der Schulter. "Er ist ehrlich, und freundlich wenn er es sein will. Seine Loyalität, einmal gegeben, ist diamanten-hart und stark wie Mithril. Seine Treue ist absolut und er bricht niemals sein Wort. Er wird ein guter Zwergen-Lord sein. Trotzdem, ist er noch ein Kind und sehr schnell wütend zu kriegen, impulsiv und manchmal auch dreist."

 _Dieses Kind ist vierzehn Jahre älter, als du es jemals warst_ , dachte Thorin und laut sprach er: "So wie du, also." und Frerin grinste, obwohl es etwas gedimmt war durch das ganze Leid was zugesehen hatten.

"Ich war niemals so laut."

"Glaube mir, du warst lauter.", meinte Thorin und drehte sich wieder Gimli zu, der mit Konzentration das Holz hackte. "Also, ist noch ein Junger übrig. Nicht alle unsere Kinder sind verschwunden."

"Nein, nicht alle.", stimmte Frerin zu. "Dáins Sohn Thorin führt die Eisenberge als Regent, und Glóins Stern strahlt immer noch."

Gimli stapelte den Rest seines Holzes und lehnte sich schwer auf seine Axt, hob sein gerötetes Gesicht der dünnen Nachmittagssonne entgegen. "Ah, meine Freunde.", sagte er sachte. "Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal. Ich vermisse euch. Mögen sie euch niemals vergessen."

Thorins Augenbrauen sackten nach unten, aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, blinzelte er und wurde davon gewirbelt.

Der Pool lag funkelt vor ihm, die Sterne blinkten und verschwanden dann in der Tiefe. Thorins Nacken war steif und mit einem Stöhnen straffte er sich, ehe er mit seinen Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht berührte. Seine Wangen waren nass.

Frerin trat neben ihm und zog ihn am Arm hoch. "Alles okay bei dir?"  
Thorin starrte ihn lange an und all seine Fehler wogen schwerer als ein Berg. "Nein.", meinte er und machte kehrt.

Frerin nahm sanft seine Hand und führte ihn von dem Pool weg. Thorin dachte an all das was er gesehen hatte und neigte seinen Kopf. Ruin und Verzweiflung hatte er zurück gelassen und seine Schwester und seine Cousins und Kumpanen mussten mit dem ganzen schrecklichen und traurigen Durcheinander klarkommen.

Das einzige Licht im Dunkeln, war ein murmelnder junger Zwerg, welcher Holz mit einem Kriegers Schwung hackte, die Durinbraue und eine Breitstammnase und das feurig rote Haar der Feuerbärte trug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimli – Stern  
> Gimlîn-zâram – Sternenpool  
> Nadadith – kleiner Bruder  
> Namadith – kleine Schwester  
> Azaghâl belkul – starker Krieger  
> Shazara – Ruhe!, Klappe  
> Sansûkh(ul) – die perfekte (wahre/reine> Sicht  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - Mögen wir uns wieder mit der Gnade Mahals wiedersehen (formeller Abschied)
> 
> Thaforabbad – die grauen Berge (dort haben viele Zwerge Zuflucht gesucht, nachdem Erebor gefallen war)  
> Narvi von Khazad-dûm - Ein großer Handwerker aus dem Zweiten Zeitalter, welcher mit Celebrimbor (dem größten Schmied der Noldor-Elben) die Ithildin-Türen von Khazad-Dûm gefertigt hat
> 
> Telchar of Nogrod – Erstes Zeitalter. Einer der besten Zwergenschmiede aller Zeiten. Schmiedete das Schwert Narsíl (das Schwert von Elendil, welches später erneut geschmiedet wurde unter dem Namen Anduríl und von Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorns, geführt wurde) und das Messer Angrist, welches durch alles schneiden konnte
> 
> Khazad-dûm – Nun bekannt als Moria (Sindarin), die Schwarze Grube. Das verlorene Königreich der Langbärte, Durins Volk, vom Zeitalter der Bäume. Ein Balrog wurde in den Tagen von Durin VI entdeckt. Es brachte den König, seinen Nachfolger Náin I um, und löschte fast sämtliche Zwerge aus und so wurde das Königreich verlassen. Etliche Versuche es zurückzuerobern wurden gemacht.
> 
> Belegost (Khuzdul: Gabilgathol) – Königreich der Breitstamm-Zwerge in den blauen Bergen (Ered Luin), Schwesterstadt zu Nogrod. Das Königreich war verloren während des Kriegs des Zorns, als die Berge entzwei gerissen wurden und der größte Teil ins Meer fiel.
> 
> Nogrod (Khuzdul: Tumunzahar) - Königreich der Feuerbart-Zwerge in den Blauen Bergen, Schwesterstadt zu Belegost, ebenfalls im Krieg des Zorns verloren. Diese Zwerge waren auch verantwortlich für die Plünderung von Doriath und dem Mord an Elu Thingol.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Tage vergingen langsam. Zwei Zwerge, die in der Schlacht der fünf Heere (wie sie es jetzt nannten) gestorben waren, verbeugten sich vor Thorin, als sie ihn trafen und sechs weitere schlugen ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Sein Großvater tätschelte seine Schulter tröstend.

"Du hättest den Ort hier mal nach Azanulbizar sehen müssen.", sagte er.

Ihm wurde ein Arbeitsplatz bei den Schmieden gezeigt und obwohl das Metall das feinste und reinste war mit denen er jemals gearbeitet hatte, besaß er nicht wirklich das Herz um zu werken.

Mithril und Silber machten ihn melancholisch und der Anblick von Gold erfüllte ihn mit solchen Selbsthass, dass er ihn auf der Zunge schmecken konnte. Nur Kupfer, Stahl oder Eisen würde er formen.

Hin und wieder würde Thráin neben ihm arbeiten, aber sie sprachen wenig. Frerin kam nicht zu den Schmieden. Sein Bruder fühlte, dass Thorin, nach allem was sie Beide gesehen hatte, Zeit für sich brauchte und ließ ihn allein. Wenn er nicht in der Schmiede war, verbrachte Thorin seine Zeit mit seiner Mutter und seinen Neffen. Fíli und Kíli brachten ihn wieder zum Lächeln, auch wenn es noch gezwungen war. Seine Mutter tröstete ihn, wie es kein anderer tun konnte, ihre Finger beschäftigt mit der Harfe, wenn sie alte, friedliche Lieder aus seinen Kindertagen spielte, unberührt von jeglicher Trauer.

Letztendlich, jedoch, konnte Thorin es nicht länger aushalten und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Kammer von Sansûkhul, um zurück in die ertrunkenen Sterne zu tauchen.

Er ging zuerst zu seiner Schwester. Dís weinte noch immer. Er konnte sie nicht durch ihre Trauer erreichen. Er saß lange Stunden bei ihr, sah ihr dünnes graues Gesicht noch dünner und grauer werden und er flehte sie an zu essen. Sie tat es nicht.

Er ging, sein Herz schwer.

In Erebor war ein Begräbnis. Thorin sah zu, wie sie den Arkenstein auf seine kalte, tote Brust legten, seine weißen und steifen Finger um den Griff von Orcrist legten und seinen Körper und die seine Neffen in den Gräbern versiegelten.

Die ganze Zeit weinte Bilbo bitterlich.

Als der weiße Stein über Fílis steifen Körper glitt, bedeckte Thorin seinen Mund mit seiner Hand, drückte sie so fest gegen seine blutleeren Lippen, dass er die Umrisse seiner Zähne fühlte. Mit einem beherzten Fluch schloss er seine Augen und flüchtete den Anblick.

Er öffnete sie wieder zum Anblick einer Taverne in Ered Luin. Dort, unglücklich und verwirrt, sah er seinen feurigen jungen Cousin sich betrinken. Gimli sang und tanzte, lachte und trank, und saß zusammengesunken hinter seinem Krug mit seinem Kopf in seinen Händen. An einem Punkt schlug er einem Zwerg kraftvoll in die Zähne wegen eines gemeinen Kommentars gegenüber der Gemeinschaft seines Vaters. Schließlich torkelten die Beiden Arm in Arm nach Hause, sangen ein derbes Marschierlied, welches der Junge in seinem Alter nicht kennen sollte. Verglichen mit der leeren, verdammten Einöde von Erebor, schien Gimli vor Leben zu sprühen, gefüllt mit jugendlicher Energie und Stärke. Seine Energie war ansteckend und Thorin erschien von dem sternenbeleuchteten Wasser, fühlte sich etwas leichter.

Er kehrte zur Schmiede zurück und beugte sich seiner Arbeit mit neuem Willen. Er beendete ein Schwert. Es war sein größter Erfolg.

Dann stählte er erneut sein Herz und tauchte wieder in den Pool.  
Dís weinte nicht länger. Sie saß still auf dem Steinstuhl von Ered Luin, genehmigte Gepäckträger um Gepäckträger und Konvoi um Konvoi, die nach Erebor zogen. Sie spürte ihn nicht. Ihre Augen waren wie Scherben aus Eis in ihrem Gesicht.

Thorin flehte sie ihn anzuhören, aber sie war unerreichbar wie der Mond.  
Arbeiten begannen im Berg. Überall wo Thorin hinschaute, sah er die Zerstörung für die der Drache verantwortlich war und die Echos seiner Dummheit. Sogar als das Königreich langsam aus seiner Trauer aufstieg, konnte Thorin kaum seine lebenden Freunde ansehen ohne das Licht der Goldkrankheit, das einst in ihren Augen tanzte, zu sehen. Keiner hatte sich so selbst verloren wie Thorin, natürlich, aber er hat sie alle nichtsdestotrotz mit in seinen Wahnsinn gezogen.

Die Schuld und Trauer in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, ließ seine eigene wachsen bis sie sich wie ein Stein, um seinen Hals gekettet, anfühlte.

Bifur lebte. Unter der ständigen Sorge von Bofur und Bilbo ging es ihm langsam besser. Die Narbe auf seinem Kopf war eine scheußliche Sache, eine große Kuhle, mehrere Zoll tief. Er sprach überhaupt nicht, und sogar Iglishmêk entging ihm manchmal. Hin und wieder würde er mitten im Satz stoppen und die Frustration in seinem Gesicht grenzte an Wut.

Bombur würde für den Rest seines Lebens humpeln. Er schien dem gegenüber ergeben und erlegte sich selbst die Aufgabe einen großen Wanderstab zu schnitzen. Es hatte viele schlaue Verstecke in denen er Gewürze, Gabeln, Süßes und Kekse unterbrachte.

Ori war aus seinem Krankenbett, sobald Óin seine Zustimmung gab, obwohl ein ratternder Husten ihn weiterhin plagte. Sofort begann er Nori zu helfen wieder zu laufen. Der ehemalige Dieb war mürrisch, als er durch die Räume stakte. Mit jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Brüder gewickelt, zuckte und fluchte er bei jedem zittrigen Schritt, bis er schließlich aus Wut und Groll brüllte. Ori hielt sich, all seine Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit verbrannt durch die Schlacht. Er stand der Wut seines Bruders entgegen, bis dieser sich beruhigte und brachte ihn zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Dori machte Kanne um Kanne Tee, seine Lippen weiß und starr, bevor er Noris trockene roten Haare zurück in seine elegante Frisur flechtete. Dann hielten fest die Ri-Brüder Noris Hände, bis er sich danach fühlte zu weinen.

Dáin gab schnell Glóin, Óin, Balin und Dwalin Posten der Macht. Balin war der Seneschall und erster Berater, Glóin der Schatzmeister, Óin wurde ein Berater und Dwalin bekam das Kommando über die Armee, so wie diese in ihrem reduzierten und erbärmlichen Zustand war. Da war etwas Gemunkel von dem Volk der Eisenberge, aber Dáin fixierte sie mit einem Blick bis diese schwiegen.

Als Balins Bart fast vollständig wieder gewachsen war, sagte die Gemeinschaft auf Wiedersehen zu ihrem Meisterdieb. Bilbo war ernst und sein Gesicht verzogen, als er sie alle umarmte und ihnen sagte, sie sollen ihn Besuchen wenn sie in der Nähe des Auenlandes waren. Er lächelte matt. "Tee gibt es um vier Uhr, aber jeder von euch ist zu jeder Zeit Willkommen!"

Óin tätschelte den Kopf ihres kleinen Freundes und Dori drückte ein Bündel geschmückter und gefalteter Leinentücher in Bilbos Hände.

"Was ist das?", fragte er und öffnete eines, ehe er ein Lachen ausstieß. "Taschentücher!"

"Nun, man weiß ja nie.", sagte Ori und zog seinen Kopf ein, hustete. Da war eine auffällige rote Narbe, die an der Seite seines weichen jungen Gesichts entlanglief.

"Reise sicher.", meinte Balin, bevor er den Hobbit in eine erneute feste Umarmung zog. "Du bist für immer einer von uns, Bilbo Beutlin, khazâd-bâhel, Zwerg-Freund. Bleibe gesund und gut."

Bilbos Kinn zitterte und er hing an Balins Mantel mit bebenden Fingern.  
"Ich wünschte...", sagte er in einer kleinen dünnen Stimme.

"Ich weiß, Bürschchen.", murmelte Balin. "Wir alle."

Mit einem Seufzen schob sich Bilbo weg und straffte seine kleine Jacke und seinen Schwertgurt. Thorins Finger schwebten über das Gesicht des Hobbits, und er wünschte es sich auch, oh wie sehr er es sich wünschte.  
Bofur drückte ihn unter sein Kinn und nahm seinen zerlumpten Hut und ließ ihn auf Bilbos Lockenkopf fallen.

"Hier", sagte er. "Behalt ihn für mich. Ich komm sicher rum, um ihn mir eines Tages abzuholen." 

Bilbo gab ihm ein wässriges Lächeln und fummelte mit dem Hutkragen rum. "Das werde ich."

“Hobbit.”, sagte Dwalin und räusperte sich laut. “Bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt jemand das zu dir gesagt hat.” Dann verbeugte er sich vor dem erstaunten Hobbit und sagte in aller Ehrlichkeit;

“Danke.”

“Aye.” – “Danke, Bürschchen.” – “Wir können dir niemals genug danken.” Der Rest der Gemeinschaft verbeugte sich ebenfalls tief. Bilbo sah traurig und verwirrt aus.

“Nein, müsst ihr nicht”; meinte er und wrang seine kleinen Hände. “Nein, bitte, meine Freunde…”

Balin stand auf und zwinkerte Bilbo zu. “Khazâd-bâhel.”

“Oh, um Gottes Willen.”, schnappte Bilbo und tupfte seine Augen mit einem seiner neuen Taschentücher ab. “Zwerge! Überdramatisch, das ganze Pack von euch! Oh, ich werde euch alle fürchterlich vermissen.”

“Bilbo.”, sagte Gandalf sanft. “Zeit loszugehen.”

Er drehte seinen Kopf, um über die tiefe dunkellila Weite Düsterwalds und die Spitzen der Nebelberge in der Ferne zu schauen. “Hin”, sagte er sanft. “Und wieder zurück.”

Dann wandte er sich wieder den restlichen Mitgliedern von Thorins Gemeinschaft zu und wackelte mit einem Finger. “Wünschte ich hätt’ euch nie getroffen.”, meinte er und ließ ein trauriges kleines Lachen hören. “Ihr wart ein ständiger furchtbarer Einfluss. Was werden sie von mir denken, zu Hause? Wer bin ich jetzt?”

“Du bist unser Meisterdieb.”, sagte Dwalin grummelig und ein paar mehr stimmten ihm zu. “Sollte einer von denen dir Probleme bereiten, schick mir einen Raben. Ich sortiere sie aus.”

“Wo werde ich einen trainierten Raben im Auenland finden?”, schnaubte Bilbo. “Noch dazu, ich glaube ich kann das schon selbst regeln. Aber danke für das Angebot!”

“Ich werde in einem oder zwei Jahren vorbeikommen.”, versprach Glóin. “Ich werde zurück nach Ered Luin reisen um meine Familie einzusammeln. Bombur auch. Wir kommen vorbei. Vergiss das nicht!”

Mit einer Beinhilfe von Dori, bestieg Bilbo sein Pony. “Ich werde meine Teller einschließen.”, lachte er. “Lebt wohl, meine Freunde. Schreibt so oft ihr könnt!!

“Nun geh schon, Junge oder wir sind hier den ganzen Tag draußen.”, murmelte Nori, sein Gesicht gewitterwolkengleich unglücklich.

“Ja, stimmt.”, nuschelte Bilbo und fummelte einen Moment mit seinen Zügeln herum. “Nervige Sache, dieses Reisen. Ja, am besten los und damit fertig werden.”

“Töte einen Goblin oder zwei für mich!”, rief Bombur.

“Aye und pass auf Trolle auf!”

“Und Riesen!”

“Und Flüsse!”

“Und Spinnen!”

“Und Elben!”

“Sende mir eine Kopie von diesem Kräutergeschichten-Buch, wenn du so lieb wärst!” Das war Óin.

“Und das Rezept des Früchtekuchens, den du erwähnt hast!”, fügte Bombur hinzu.

“Oh, und wenn schon, dann bitte alles was du zur Geschichte der Hobbits und dem Auenland hast!” Und das war _definitiv_ Ori.

“Auf Wiedersehen!” Und damit drehte Bilbo sein Pony – er war noch immer ein furchtbarer Reiter – und begann davon zu trotten, der Zauberer und Bärenman hielten schritt.

Thorin nahm einen letzten Blick auf ihren mutigen kleinen Meisterdieb, welchem er so viel schuldete. “Lebe wohl, Bilbo Beutlin, rechtschaffener sanfter Hobbit von Beutelsend.”, sagte er halb zu sich selbst. “Lebe wohl, weises und freundliches Kind des Westens.” Er absorbierte den Anblick des lockigen Kopfs, das stolze nackte kleine Kinn, die schmalen Blatt-ähnlichen Ohren, die schlauen Augen und scharfe Zunge, die cleveren Hände und großen haarigen Füße. “Es tut mir so leid.”, fügte er hinzu, seine Stimme fast ein Flüstern.

Bilbo stoppte plötzlich und sah zum Berg und seine Augen leuchteten mit ungeweinten Tränen. “Lebe wohl, Thorin Eichenschild.”, sagte er, hob sein Gesicht. “Und Fíli und Kíli! Mögen eure Erinnerungen niemals verblassen!”

Thorin sprang zurück, als wäre er geschlagen worden und schloss hastig seine Augen. Als er blinzelte war er in der Kammer von Sansûkhul, stolperte durch den perlengeschmückten Boden und zurück in seine dunkle, warme Kammer, wo er für Stunden mit geschlossen Händen und Augen sitzen würde.

_______________________________________________________________

“Onkel?”

“Fíli.”, sagte Thorin und legte das Messer beiseite, welches er dekorierte; das passende Gegenstück zum Schwert. Der Knauf bereitete ihm Probleme. “Was gibt es?”

Fíli zupfte nervös an seinen Schnauzerzöpfen. “Frerin erzählte mit etwas.”

Thorin seufzte. “Muss ich ihn schlagen?"

Fíli blickte finster drein. “Sehr hart. Mehrmals.”

Frerin und seine Neffen haben eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Frerin hatte versucht Fíli und Kíli zu überzeugen ihn ‘Onkel’ zu nennen, wie sie es manchmal bei Thorin taten, aber sie vergaßen es andauernd. Kíli hatte sich beschwert, ‘Ich kann keinen Zwerg, der dreißig Jahre jünger als ich ist Onkel nennen. Es fühlt sich falsch an!’ Frerin würde nicht ablassen und seine Neffen kamen ins Vergnügen seines jüngeren Bruders nervigste Eigenschaft kennen zu lernen – meckern. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie sehr schnell genervt wurden. Thorin hatte eine Wette mit Glóin laufen, dass Kíli den ersten Schlag landen würde.

“Wirklich?” Thorin fixierte Fíli mit einem ernsten Blick, den er gut kannte und der jüngere Zwerg scharrte mit den Füßen.

“Also. Vielleicht. Ist er immer so nervig?”

“Schlimmer wie Kíli mit fünfundzwanzig?”, bot Thorin an und Fíli erschauderte.

“Das kann nicht möglich sein.”

“Von all dem abgesehen, was hat er dir erzählt?” Thorin wischte seine Hände ab und lehnte sich gegen seine Arbeitsbank.

“Er sagte…” Fíli zögerte und brach dann heraus: “Er sagte, du kannst mit ihnen reden. Das sie dich manchmal hören, in ihren schlafenden Gedanken hinter den Wachen.”

Thorin gefror und legte langsam den Lappen beiseite. “Ja.”, sagte er. “Ja, Mahal schenkte mir eine Gabe.”

“Warum du?”, rief Fíli. “Warum du und nicht ich oder Kíli?”

Zu seinem Neffen laufend, nahm Thorin seine Schultern, Fíli hing an ihm und Thorin konnte sein Zittern fühlen. “Ist das wegen deiner ‘amad?”, fragte Thorin leise.

“Sie weint und weint.”, sagte Fíli, seine Stimme dick und dunkel. “Wenn sie nicht weint, ist sie nichts weiter al seine Hülle, eine Statue. Sie ist so sehr allein, Thorin, und ich hasse es!”

“Ich auch.” Thorin schon Fílis Kopf unter sein Kinn. “Ich habe es versucht, Neffe. Sie hat mich ein klein wenig gehört, in ihrem frischesten Sturm von ihrer Trauer. Jetzt ist sie Stein und hört nichts bis auf ihre eigene Einsamkeit.”

“Hilft den gar nichts?”, hakte Fíli nach, klang sehr klein.

Thorin strich durch Fílis dickes gelbes Haar. “Nichts, was ich gefunden hab.”

“Warum gab dir Mahal dieses Geschenk?”, sagte Fíli. “Ein Geschenk das nicht mal funktioniert?”

“Ich denke, es liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich ihn angeschrien habe.”, meinte Thorin nachdenklich und Fíli entkam ein kurzes Lachen.

“Du hast unseren Schöpfer angeschrien”, sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf gegen Thorins Schulter. “Manchmal bist du unglaublich.”

Ein mattes Lächeln zog an seinen Lippen. “So wurde mir schon erzählt. Jedenfalls, ich schrie ihn an und er sagte, für die Ungerechtigkeit unserer Tode und die Liebe, die er für mich trug, würde er mir einen Weg geben sie zu erreichen und meine Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Es ist unsicher und nicht konstant, aber er kann die Wände des Todes nicht weiter durchbrechen. Manche hören mich besser, als andere. Ich glaube, es ist, weil sich selbst gut kennen und Friede mit ihrem Herzen haben.”

“Hmmm.”, summte Fíli und zog sich zurück um seinen Onkel finster anzuschauen. “Wer hört dich?”

“Dáin, hin und wieder. Manchmal Balin, Dori und Glóin auch, und Dwalin immer häufiger. Und Gimli am meisten.”

“Gimli?” Fílis Mund stand offen. “Unser kleiner Cousin Gimli?”

“Er ist nicht mehr so klein.”, sagte Thorin, hob seine Augenbrauen an. “Der Bursche hat mehr Bart, als Bofur, ist breiter, als Nori und auf alle Fälle größer, als du, obwohl nicht so groß wie Kíli. Ich denke, er ist über Vier Fuß Sechs und wächst immer noch.”

“Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber für mich wird er immer der kleine Gimli mit dem schrecklichen Temperament.”, sagte Fíli seinen Kopf schüttelnd. “Gimli hört dich! Nun, das ist Schock.” Dann leuchteten Fílis Augen auf. “Oh!”

“Ich kenne diesen Blick.”, sagte Thorin misstrauisch. “Das ist kein versichernder Blick.”

“Gimli ist noch immer in Ered Luin, ja?” Fíli griff in seiner Aufregung nach Thorins Tunika. “Wo Mum ist! Du könntest ihn dazu bringen sie zu trösten! Sie sind Cousins, er kennt uns und sie würde nicht so einsam sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es helfen wird. Oh, rede mit ihm – bitte, bitte, versuch es!”

“Ich werde ihn nicht zu ‘irgendwas bringen’.”, schnappte Thorin und schüttelte Fíli ab. “Ich bin fertig mit Führerschaft und Kommandieren, Fíli. Ich habe mich dessen unwürdig erwiesen. Nebenbei, ich wollte den Jungen nicht beeinflussen etwas zu tun, was er unter normalen Umständen nicht tun würde. Das wäre die einfachste Form von Zwang und solche Dinge sind sehr böse.”

“Gimli würde helfen, wenn er es wüsste”, flehte Fíli. Er zitterte praktisch vor Verzweiflung und sein Atem kam schnell. “Ich bin tot, du bist tot, Kee ist tot, wir alle sind _tot!_ Ich kann nicht für sie da sein und du auch nicht – aber jemand muss es sein. Gimli ist da, und so entfernt die Verbindung auch ist, er ist immer noch ein Durin, immer noch Familie; die einzige Familie die sie noch in Ered Luin hat. Er war unser Freund! Er nannte sie Tante! Sie sind beide allein und du könntest das richten. Erinnre ihn an sie, das ist alles. Er wird den Rest erledigen, ich weiß er wird es! Helf ihr! Helf ihnen. Nur…nur versuch es! Wenn nicht für mich, dann für Mum. Bitte?”

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

Thorin ließ seinen Kopf hängen. “Für die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde und für den Kummer, den der Schatten über dich gebracht hat.”, murmelte er und seufzte tief. Natürlich würde er das tun wonach Fíli verlangte. Er schuldete dem Jungen alles und noch mehr, nachdem er ihm alles genommen hatte.

“Du wirst es tun?” Fíli lehnte sich nach vorne, Hoffnung schien in seinem Gesicht.

Thorin rieb sein Gesicht mit kraftlosen Fingern. “Ja.”, sagte er und dann langte er nach vorne und strich sanft eine von Fílis Zöpfen hinter sein Ohr. “Ja, ich werde es versuchen. Für dich und für deinen Bruder und für Dís.”

Fíli jauchzte und rannte zur Tür, seine Schuhe klangen gegen den Stein. “Ich hol Kee! Geh nicht ohne uns in das Sternenlicht. Wir kommen auch mit!”

Thorin ließ ihn mit einem sinkenden Gefühl gehen, und wunderte sich auf was er sich genau eingelassen hatte.

Fíli kehrte in wenigen Minuten zurück, Kíli schlitterte hinter ihm her. Ihre Gesichter strahlten vor Hoffnung und Kíli spuckte aus: “Ist es wahr? Sie können dich hören?”

Thorin fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. “Es ist wahr, aber-“

Kíli stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und schlug die Luft in Triumph.

“Aber”, wiederholte Thorin. “Sie können meine Worte nicht direkt hören. Der Nebel, der Arda von Aman trennt kann nicht so leicht durchbrochen werden. Sie hören mich nur in ihrem Unterbewusstsein und sogar dann verstehen mich viele überhaupt nicht.”

“Aber ein paar schon.”, meinte Kíli.

“Ein paar.”, stimmte Thorin zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck reserviert.

“Gimli hört ihn.”, unterbrach Fíli atemlos. “Und Gimli ist in Ered Luin.”

“Auf was warten wir?” Kíli ließ einen weiteren Freudenruf aus und griff nach Thorins Handgelenk. “Lasst uns gehen, lasst uns gehen, lasst uns gehen!”

Thorin zog rückwärts, sein größeres Gewicht hielt ihn fest gegen Kílis enthusiastisches Ziehen. “Meine Schmiede…”

“Wird noch da sein, wenn wir zurückkommen.”, sagte Fíli mit etwas Ungeduld. “Die Feuer sind nicht an und das Messer besitzt keine Beine. Du hast es versprochen Thorin.”

Thorin rang mit sich selbst, ob er hervorheben sollte, dass er _nichts versprochen_ hatte, und entschied sich dagegen. Er ließ zu, dass er zu der Kammer von Sansûkhul geschliffen wurde. Kíli biss sich auf die Lippen vor Freude, als er in die Wasser von Gimlîn-zâram starrte und Fílis Gesicht war blass, aber ernst. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen nahm Thorin ihre Hände und ließ zu, dass das Sternenlicht ihn nahm.

Als das Licht verblasste schauten sie Dís an. Kíli hielt den Atem an und Fílis Mund presste sich zusammen, aber keiner sprach. Sie hatten es auch nicht nötig. Dís’ Rücken war kerzengerade und ihre Hände starr und ihre Knöchel weiß, als sie bewegungslos hinter ihrem Juweliers Tisch stand. Keine Steine oder zerbrochene Stücke lagen vor ihr und sie starrte auf die Filzrollen, die ihr Werkzeug enthielten, mit unfokusierten Augen.

“Sie sitzt nur da.”, sagte Thorin dumpf. “Sitzt und sitzt.” Fíli drückte seine Hand.

“Lasst uns Gimli finden.”, meinte Kíli, seine Stimme ungewöhnlich grimmig und Thorin schloss seine Augen, willte den Anblick seiner verlorenen und gebrochenen Schwester zu verschwinden.

Sie wieder öffnend, erblickte er den jungen Zwerg in Person. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er war nie fähig gewesen das Wasser von Gimlîn-zâram ihm direkt einen bestimmten Zwerg zu zeigen, und er warf Kíli einen Blick zu, der ebenso perplex schien.

“Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir zu dritt sind und wir alle den gleichen Zwerg sehen wollten?”, schlug er vor.

Fíli zuckte mit den Schultern. “Möglich.”

Gimli war inmitten eines Trainingsduells. Sein Gegner war ein älterer Zwerg, ungefähr Balins Alter, den Thorin vage bekannt vorkam.

“Clever, Bursche.”, meinte der alte Zwerg atemlos. “Aber der alte Mann hier hat ein paar Tricks in den Ärmeln, die du vielleicht noch nicht gesehen hast.”

“Ich freue mich auf sie.”, konterte Gimli und seine Axt verschwamm um ihn. Er war wahrlich talentiert, die Axt bewegte sich in festen, wirbelnden Bögen, welche Koordination, Finesse und extreme muskuläre Stärke erforderten.

“Gut!”, lobte ihn sein Gegner, als Gimli einen brutalen hinterlistigen Schlag blockte und ihn umkehrte, sofort zum Angriff überging. “Aber kennst du diesen?” Und seine Hand bewegte sich schnell, die Axt zielt auf Gimlis Nacken.

“Ah, Náli!”, knurrte Gimli und brachte den Griff seiner eigenen Waffe vor sein Gesicht. Der Zusammenprall war ohrenbetäubend. “Du musst schon besser sein! Dwalin hätte mich schon längst besiegt und die Barracken fegen lassen!”

“Nicht eine Herausforderung, nidoy?” Náli hob eine Augenbraue und lachte. Dann pfiff er scharf zu den anderen Schülern, die auf den Bänken rund um den Trainingsring warteten. “Lóni, komm her. Lass uns zusammen unserem guten jungen Krieger eine Lektion erteilen!”

Gimli trat zurück, seine Augen wachsam, als er seine Axt heftete. Ein weiterer junger Zwerg stand auf und bewegte sich in den Übungsring. Er war schwerer, als ihr junges Familienmitglied, mit einer dicken Welle braunen Haars auf seinem Kopf und einem quadratisch geschnittenen Bart. Er grinste. “Dieses Mal werde ich dich endlich besiegen, Glóins Sohn.”, sagte er.

“Aye und Flüssen werden rückwärts fließen und Elben werden im Untergrund leben und Zwerge in den Bäumen, Laíns Sohn.”, konterte Gimli eher unfreundlich. Sofort brachen Fíli und Kíli in Gekicher aus und Thorin lächelte.

“Ich sehe was du mit Temperament meintest.”, murmelte er Fíli zu, welcher ihm ein schnelles Grinsen schenkte.

“Dieser Idiot wird ihn nicht schlagen.”, sagte Kíli, bevor er zu Thorin sah. “Oder?”

Thorin überlegte, Gimli war besser im Umgang mit der Axt, aber Náli war mehr erfahren und der andere Jugendliche, Lóni, hatte Gewicht und Reichweite auf seiner Seite. “Ich weiß es nicht. Lasst uns sehen, wie er sich halt.”

Kíli hätte sich nicht sorgen müssen. Gimli schwang die Axt ihren Füßen entgegen und sie waren gezwungen komisch zu springen, um auszuweichen. Náli stolperte und Gimli war in Sekunden über ihm, tippte Flache Seite des Schwerts gegen den Kopf seines Lehrers. “Tot.”, sagte er glücklich.

“Aye, aber so auch du.”, knurrte Lóni hinter ihm und Fíli stieß unfreiwillig einen Schrei aus, als Lónis Axt auf Gimlis Kopf zuraste. Der rothaarige Zwerg duckte sich und wirbelte herum und seine Axt tanzte ziemlich, als er den Knauf direkt in Lónis Bauch rammte, stieß ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

“Aufgabe?”, forderte Gimli, sein Blatt gegen Lónis Kehle gedrückt.  
Lóni nickt, sein Gesicht mürrisch.

“Das war gut gekämpft.”, meinte Thorin, während Gimli seine Axt gegen den Waffenstand hing. Dann lief er hinüber zu einem Tisch, wo Waschlappen für die Studenten gefaltet war, und Brot und Ale standen für Náli da. Dort nahm er sich ein Tuch und begann sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht zu wischen. “Sehr gut gekämpft. Frerin lag nicht falsch mit seinem Talent.”

“Ich frag mich, wie er mit dem Schwert umgeht.”, sagte Fíli, neigte seinen Kopf spekulativ. Ich wünschte ich – Pass auf!”

Denn Lóni hatte sich vom Boden aufgerappelt und warf sich selbst auf Gimlis Rücken, seine Axt hoch erhoben über seinem Kopf, um einen kräftigen Schlag zu liefern. “Sudûn!”, brüllte Thorin, vergaß sich selbst in seiner Wut. “Shekith!”

Gimli bewegte sich unverzüglich. Er nahm einen Krug mit Ale und drehte sich, warf es direkt in Lónis Gesicht. Während der andere Junge prustete, holte Gimli mit seiner Faust aus und schlug ihm ordentlich auf seine Nase.

“Ikhuzh!”, schnarrte Náli und Gimli fror ein, seine Hand für den nächsten Schlag zurückgezogen. “Gimli, Lóni, was hat das zu bedeuten?”

Lóni, der seine blutige Nase hielt, murmelte. “Ich wollte das Duell beenden.”

“Das Duell war beendet!” Náli stapfte zu ihnen und zog den jungen Zwerg am Ohr. “Du gabst das Match zu Gimli und hast so den Kampf verloren. Einen unbewaffneten Zwerg mit dem Rücken zu dir zu attackieren ist ein feiger Zug und ich habe dich besser gelehrt, als das! Laín wird davon hören, merk dir meine Worte!”

Lóni zuckte zusammen. Gimli verschränkte seine Arme. “Und ich?”  
Náli starrte ihn an. “Du hättest ihn einfach entwaffnen können und doch entschiedest du dich anzugreifen. Ein richtiger Krieger spielt nicht mit einem schwächeren Gegner bloß weil es Spaß macht. Noch gibt er unwichtiger Rache nach!”

Gimlis finsterer Blick war heftig.

“Gimli, du wirst diese Sauerei säubern, die du angerichtet hast. Lóni” und Náli schüttelte das Ohr zwischen seinen Fingern. “du hast eine Woche Nachtwache und ich werde euch alle bei Sonnenaufgang sehen.” Ein Stöhnen kam von den versammelten Schülern. “Der Rest von euch kann diesen Zwei danken für euren frühen Start! Lasst das euch nachdenken, bevor ihr so harsch handelt. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?”

Beide Burschen ließen ihren Kopf hängen. “Ja, Náli.”

“Dann geh.”, meinte Náli und ließ Lónis Ohr los, stapfte davon. “Bei Sonnenaufgang, vergesst das nicht.”

Die versammelten Jugendlichen gingen nach ihm und etliche finstere Blicke waren auf Gimli und Lóni gezielt. Gimli starrte zurück, bevor er sich seinem Gegner zuwandte, der noch immer seine blutende Nase festhielt.

“Also gut, es tut mir leid.”, sagte er ungraziös und nahm sich einen weiteren Lappen. “Hier, Nein, nicht den Kopf zurücklehnen, du würdest nur dein eigenes Blut schlucken und das macht dich krank. Lehne dich nach vorn, irgendwann wird es gerinnen. Was in Mahals Namen wolltest du tun?”

“Wollte einmal gewinnen.”, grummelte Lóni, aber er ließ Gimli den Lappen an sein Gesicht drücken. “Ich habe etwas Talent, aber niemand kann es in deinem Schatten sehen.”

“Du bist ein Idiot.”, sagte Gimli geradeheraus. “Du bist gut, ja, aber trotzdem ein Idiot. Du bist größer, als ich und du hättest mich gehabt, hättest du Distanz gehalten. Schau, wieso üben wir nicht zusammen? Ich könnte sowieso einen größeren Gegner gebrauchen. Ich wollte Dwalin überraschen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe.”

Lóni lachte bitter. “Ich bin kein Dwalin.”

“Du wirst so groß wie er sein. Deshalb sehe ich kein Problem.”, meinte Gimli und schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Idiot.”

“Ja, das ist mir bewusst.”, grollte Lóni. “Du musst es mir nicht immer vorhalten.”

“Halt dir das an die Nase. Ich muss noch den ganzen Ale aufwischen.” Gimli beäugte die Sauerei und griff einen weiteren Lappen, bevor er sich auf die Knie begab und begann den verschütteten Ale aufzuwischen. “Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen wegen des gut seins.”, sagte er, als er schrubbte, blies eine Strähne seines feurigen Haares aus seinem Gesicht. “Oder mich schlecht wegen eines Zwergs fühlen, der versucht hat mich mit der Axt niederzuschlagen” Aber ein Trainingspartner mit mehr Kraft und Reichweite – nun, das ist von Interesse. Du kannst die Anerkennung bekommen, die du so sehr verlangst, wenn du mich fair und ehrlich zu Boden bringst. Was sagst du?”

Lónis Augen erhellten sich hinter dem blutigen Lappen. “Aye, wie du sagst, das ist von Interesse.”, antwortete er.

“Dann sind wir uns einig.” Gimli saß auf und schmiss den vollgesaugten Lappen aus dem Ring, nahm sich einen weiteren. “Urgh, Ich riech wie eine Brauerei und hatte nicht mal einen Tropfen! Diese Arbeit macht einen Zwerg durstig, wenn deine Nase trocken ist, wollen wir auf einen Krug zu Borins?”

“Ich sollte nicht.”, sagte Lóni und seine Schultern sackten ab. “Ich hab Nachtdienst.”

“Ah, ja. Ein anderes Mal dann. Geh dann, wasch dich. Wir werden morgen beginnen. Ist das okay für dich?”

Lóni nickt und versuchte zu Lächeln. “Danke, Gimli. Es tut mir Leid.”

“Aye, und das solltest du auch, brachtest mich dazu den ganzen feinen Ale zu verschütten. Was für eine Verschwendung!” Gimli lachte und winkte Lóni, als er ging.

“Ist die Taverne des alten Borins noch in Betrieb?”, fragte sich Kíli und quiekte aufgrund Thorins plötzlich finsteren Blick. Fíli gab ein schwaches Lachen von sich und dämpfte Kíli mit einer Hand über seinen Mund.

“Nur…ein akademisches Interesse, Thorin.”

“Ja, wir haben niemals einen Fuß hineingesetzt.”, sagte Kíli, gedämpft durch Fílis Handfläche.

“Oder zerbrachen einen Tisch.”

“Oder eine Lampe.”

“Oder Borins Zähne.”

“Lügen und Spekulationen.”

“Müssen zwei andere Zwerge gewesen seien, die wie wir aussahen.”

“Ja, und mit denselben Namen. Doppelgänger, keinen Zweifel.”

Thorin rollte seine Augen zur Decke und betete um Geduld.

Gimli schrubbte weiter auf den nassen Steinen, seine Schultern zuckten. Er stoppte an einem Punkt, um sich an seinen kurzen roten Bart zu kratzen, ehe er den Boden erneut attackierte. Thorin trat nach vorne, sah seine Chance.

“Gimli.”, sagte er und pausierte in leichter Überraschung, als Gimli aufhörte, seinen Kopf neigte, als hätte er etwas außer Hörweite wahrgenommen. Thorin sah zurück zu Fíli und Kíli, welche aufgeregt nickten.

“Gimli.”, wiederholte er und ein weiteres Mal stoppte Gimli. Dieses Mal, jedoch, rappelte er sich auf die Knie und runzelte die Stirn.

“Ist jemand da?”

“Barufûn”, sagte Thorin und hockte sich vor dem jungen Mann hin. “Deine Cousins sind mit dir, Gimli, Sohn des Glóin. Fíli, Kíli und Thorin. Wir sind hier.”

Gimli blinzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf scharf. “Sicherlich kann ich nicht von ein paar Dämpfen betrunken werden.”, meinte er zu sich selbst und Kíli schnaubte.

“Du bist nicht betrunken, Bursche.”, sagte Thorin und schüttelte seinen eigenen Kopf in Unglaube. “Wir sind hier.”

Gimli verengte seine Augen, schielte an Thorin vorbei. “Muss mir wohl Dinge einbilden. Ich kann nicht betrunken sein und ich denke nicht, dass ich wahnsinnig bin…”

Fíli schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

Thorin widerstand dem Drang dasselbe zu tun. “Auch nicht wahnsinnig, Cousin. Mahal schenkt uns dies, das wir dich von der anderen Seite des Nebels sehen können. Mir gab er ein noch größeres Geschenk. Manche vermögen mich zu hören.”

“Ich bin von Durins Linie.”, setzte Gimli fort, seine Brauen zogen sich mit Sorge zusammen. “Ich könnte verrückt sein. Obwohl, ich bin zu jung dafür.”

“Ruhig.”, meinte Fíli leise, legte eine Hand auf Thorins Schulter, als dieser vor Wut und Scham bebte.

“Du bist nicht verrückt.”, sagte er kurzangebunden. “Nur sehr, sehr _begriffsstutzig._ ”

Gimlis Augen verengten sich und er fing an sich ihm Raum umzusehen. “Wenn es du bist Lóni”, schnarrte er, “dann muss ich sagen es ist ein wirklich schlechter Geschmack!”

“Oh um Durins Willen!”, rief Kíli.

“Auch kein Streich.” Thorin drückte seinen Nasenrücken zwischen seinen Fingern und beruhigte seine Gemüt. “Ich bin Thorin, Sohn des Thráin. Ich wurde vor drei Monaten getötet und bin jenseits der Grenzen von Mittelerde. Die Hallen von Mahal behalten meine Schwestersöhne und mich, bis die Welt endet. Von diesem Platz aus mögen wir unsere Freunde und Familie sehen, wenn wir es wünschen – und wir stehen direkt vor dir, du Dummkopf!”

Gimli sprang auf seine Füße, jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. “König Thorin.”, atmete er und dann rieb er seinen Kopf. “Warum… Warum sagte ich das?”

“Vorsichtig, Onkel.”, sagte Kíli in einem angespannten Unterton.

Er nickt und griff nach der Han seines Neffen, bevor er alle Konzentration auf den perplexen Jungen vor sich wendete. “Gimli, erinnre dich der Lady Dís. Erinnre dich an die Frau, die du Tante nanntest, und die nun allein sitzt. Sie hat mehr verloren, wie du, Mitglied. Erinnre dich der Lady Dís.”

“Er war ihr Bruder.”, wisperte Gimli und zog dann an sein helles Haar. “Oh, ich bin solch ein Dummkopf! Natürlich würde mich mein Gewissen nicht ruhen lassen bis ich sie gesehen habe. Ich verlor meine Cousins, aber sie verlor alles, was sie in der Welt hatte. Nicht trunken, nicht verrückt, nicht ausgetrickst, aber sicherlich ein blinder und selbstsüchtiger Dummkopf."

“Er denkt, du seist sein Gewissen.”, sagte Fíli verdutzt.

Thorin sah ihn hilflos an.

Gimli biss auf seine Lippe und schaute hinab auf seine Tunika und seine Ale-getränkten Hosen. “Kann das nicht tragen, wenn ich eine Prinzessin besuche.”, murmelte er und sammelte die nassen Lappen und seine Axt vom Stand. Er trollte zielstrebig aus dem Trainingsraum.

Ihm folgend, konnten die drei toten Zwerge sehen, wie leer Ered Luin geworden war. Gimli führte sie durch bekannte Tunnel und Korridore, die einst vor Aktivität strotzten. Wie es aussah, schienen sich Thorins Hallen erneut langsam zu leeren; nur die jungen und alten schienen übrig zu sein. Gimli hielt vor ein paar Apartments, die Thorin als die von Glóin erkannte, und er drückte die Tür auf. “Mutter”, schrie er, als er eintrat. “Gimrís? Wo seid ihr?”

“Gimli!”, fauchte eine feminine Stimme und Glóins Frau Mizim schaute au seiner Tür heraus. “Was machst du hier für einen Lärm mit deinem Reinstürmen und Schreien!”

“ _Das_ ist Glóins Frau?”, fragte Kíli beeindruckt.

“Aye Glóins Silber-Juwel. Er erzählte euch sie war eine berühmte Schönheit, nicht?” Thorin lächelte. Mizim hatte viele Herzen gebrochen, bevor sie ihren Einen in Glóin gefunden hatte. Sogar Thorin hatte einige Seufzer wegen ihr verschwendet. Ihre Figur war noch immer stark, kräftig und stolz und ihre Augen noch immer exquisite, obwohl feine Linie nun in den Ecken sich sammelten und Weiß sich durch ihr helles Haar und Bart zog.

“Wie konnte ein felsgesichtiger Strauch wie Glóin mit so einer Zwergin wie sie zusammenkommen?”, fragte Fíli, seine Augen geweitet.

“Er war sanft, ehrlich und respektvoll.”, meinte Thorin. “Und er brachte sie zum Lachen.”

Gimli schlug die Hände seiner Mutter weg. “Nicht jetzt, ‘amad. Ich brauche meine gute Tunika! Ich brauch die goldenen Haarspangen, die Großvater mir gemacht hat! Wo behältst du sie?” Gimli schmiss die feuchten Lumpen ins Feuer und wühlte durch geschnitzte Boxen und auf den Regalen. “Gimrís? Kann ich mir deine Bürste borgen?”, rief Gimli, als er weitersuchte.

Eine junge Zwergin von vielleicht fünfzig Jahren stolperte in den Raum, rieb ihre Augen. Ihre Haare waren genauso feurig wie Gimlis und ihr Gesicht genauso lieblich wie das ihrer Mutter, auch wenn es in einer Grimasse verzerrt war.

Fíli wurde sofort still, seine Kinnlade klappte runter.

“Ich bin verliebt.”, gab Kíli fieberhaft kund.

“Ich sah sie zuerst.”, schnarrte Fíli.

Thorin mahlte mit den Zähnen. “Ihr seid beide _tot._ ”

Kíli warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu. “Das war gemein.”

“Bruder.”, knurrte das Mädchen. “Ich hoffe du hast deine Axt bei dir, weil nachdem du mich geweckt hast, brauchst du sie wirklich.”

“Gimrís, nicht jetzt! Die Bürste, bitte – Ich brauche sie. Ich muss gut aussehen.”

“Du riechst wie ein Taverne.”, kommentierte Mizim mit einem angewiderten Schnüffeln.

Gimli knurrte zwischen zwei Atemzügen. “Ich hatte keinen einzigen Trunk! Ich schmiss Nális Ale in das Gesicht eines idiotischen Hitzkopfes – oh, egal. Ich werde alles selbst finden!”

“Also gut, du schlecht-gelaunter Bär, du kannst meine Bürste benutzen. Was ist die große Sache?”, fragte Gimrís.

Gimli gab ein sanftes Geräusch von Zufriedenheit von sich und zog eine weiche, blaue, formelle Tunika verziert mit goldenen und schwarzen Fäden. Er sah auf. “Ich muss die Lady Dís sehen.”, meinte er ernst. “Ich habe meine Pflicht vernachlässigt.”

Mizims Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. “Die Lady Dís wünscht niemanden zu sehen und was für eine Pflicht?”

“Also, keine Pflicht dann, aber eine Freundlichkeit.”, sagte er, puhlte seine Oberbekleidung ab und kämpfte sich in die Neue. Sie war etwas zu klein, aber Gimli war es entweder egal oder er sah es nicht. “Mir wurde klar, dass wir ihre einzige Familie auf dieser Seite der Nebelberge sind, und es fällt uns zu, sie zu trösten. Wir verloren unseren König und unsere Prinzen, aber sie hat ihren Bruder und ihre Söhne verloren. Mit allem was sie schon verloren hat, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie sich selbst einschließt, abgesehen von den frühen Audienzen. Sie ist vollkommen allein und ich glaube, ich sollte sie sehen. Fíli und Kíli waren meine Freunde und sie würden es von mir wollen.”

“Hab’s dir gesagt.”, murmelte Fíli und Thorin grunzte.

Mizim schaute unsicher drein, aber Gimrís Gesicht klarte auf, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam. “Denkst du, ich sollte auch mitkommen?”, fragte sie.

“Wenn du willst.”, meinte Gimli achselzuckend. “Aber vielleicht ein Zwerg zur Zeit? Ich würde nicht für eine Menge Leute wünschen, wenn ich sie wäre.”

“Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll.”, fing Mizim an, “aber nimmst du an sie wünschte dich zu sehen? Sie hat nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen, seit du noch recht jung warst.”

“Aye und ich nannte sie ‘Tante’ und sie hielt mich auf ihrem Knie, ich erinnere mich.”, sagte Gimli und wusch sich sein Gesicht. “Wenn sie nicht wünscht mich zu sehen, dann werde ich es ein anderes Mal versuchen. Sie wurde die ganze Zeit allein gelassen und sie muss auch denken, dass sie alleine ist. Sie sollte wissen, dass wir an sie denken und dass man immer noch sich sorgt um sie als Zwerg, nicht nur als Regent von Thorins Hallen. Ich bin nicht ihr Sohn oder ihr Bruder, aber ich bin Familie und ich sorge mich. Und ich liebte sie auch.”

In der Stille die folgte, festigte sich der Griff von Fílis und Kílis Hand um Thorins bis zu einem schmerzhaften Grad.

“Nun, ich gehe das nächste Mal.”, meinte Gimrís und dann tutterte sie über die nasse und wilde Mähne ihres Bruders. “Du siehst bescheuert aus. Setz dich und ich werde es für dich flechten. Du siehst aus wie ein Pony im Regen.”

Gimlis Lippen zuckten und er schaute hoch zu seiner Mutter. “Ich werde vielleicht nicht zu Hause sein fürs Abendessen.”, sagte er.

“Ich nehme an, du musst tun, wie es sich für dich richtig anfühlt.”, meinte Mizim und küsste dann Gimlis Stirn bevor sie die Tunika über seine Schultern glättete. “Du bist so ein guter Junge, mein Sohn.”

Er rutschte weg, schlug sie mit seinen nassen Händen. “Mum, Ich bin bald dreiundsechzig! Ich bin kein Junge!”

Sie schnaubte amüsiert. “Du bist so ein Junge, Gimli. Ich finde deine Spangen. Ich hoffe nur du passt noch in deine gravierten Schuhe.”

“Komm schon, du Strohsack. Lass dich weniger schrecklich machen.”, sagte Gimrís, schwang ihre Bürste. Gimli warf ihr einen genervten Blick eines älteren Bruders zu, bevor er sich vor seiner Schwester hinsetzte. Sie begann seine Haare in einen langen, dicken Zopf zu weben, der seinem Rückgrat folgte. “Mächtiger Mahal, Gimli, was versteckst du hier drinnen? Es fühlt sich wie ein Nest an!”

“Ich hatte Übung!”, meinte Gimli, schmollte.

“Dann hast du wohl einen Dornenbusch bekämpft. Und diese Hosen passen nicht zu dem Oberteil. Du wirst sie nicht länger tragen können, weißt du. Deine Schultern bringen den Saum zum Platzen.”

“Nicht mein Fehler.”, verteidigte sich Gimli. “Ich wachse zu schnell.”

“Du isst zu viel, meinst du.”, sagte sie und er ellbote sie in ihren Magen.  
“Ich musste essen, ich war am Wachsen!”

Sie zog, als Rache, kräftig an seinen Haaren. “Da bin ich mir sicher. Trag die schwarzen Hosen, die mit den am Saum genähten Mustern. Möchtest du dazu die Stahl-Ohrringe tragen?”

“Sollte ich, sie war ein Geschenk von Cousin Balin.”, meinte er und ran neugierig seine Hand über die Spitze seiner Haare. Sie schlug die Hand mit der Bürste.

“Nicht, bis ich fertig bin.”, schnappte sie. “Halt deine Pfoten zurück.”

“Gimrís, du bist ein Tyrann.”, grummelte er. “Denkst du ich werde noch in den Gürtel mit den Granaten passen?”

Sie kicherte. “Nur wenn du es um deinen dicken Kopf trägst. Halt still, hör auf mit dem Wackeln! Du machst es alles schief.”

Fíli und Kíli kicherten auch und sogar Thorin konnte nicht das kleine Geräusch des Amüsements aufhalten, dass ihm bei dem Anblick von Gimlis genervtem Gesicht entkam.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ergab Gimli sich, seine Daumen zupften an den Ale-getränkten Flecken auf seiner Hose. Mizim kam zurück, ihre Hände voll und gemeinsam webten Mutter und Tochter ein Set von goldenen Zylinderspangen in Gimlis leuchtendes Haar. Dann kämpfte Gimli sich in ein neues paar Hosen (ebenfalls etwas zu eng) und nahm seine einfachen und dienlichen Ohrringe raus und ersetzte sie mit dem Paar, welches Thorin als Balins bekannte Arbeit erkannte. Ein Paar warme, fellbedeckte Schuhe mit eingravierten Zehenschutz folgten, und der Gürtel wurde gefunden und sofort zurückgelegt.

“Werde ich dienen?”, fragte Gimli, hielt seine Arme hoch.

Mizim lächelte ihn an und befestigte zwei goldene Endstücke an die zwei Büschel-Zöpfe seines Bartes. “Du siehst sehr schön aus.”, sagte sie ihm.

“Für einen Troll.”, fügte Gimrís fröhlich hinzu.

“Gimrís!”, schnappte Mizim. Ihre Tochter rollte mit den Augen.

“Na gut, tut mir leid. Du siehst nett aus, großer Bruder.” Dann boxte sie ihm leicht in den Arm. “Scheint so, dass du doch nicht eine komplette Verschwendung von Platz bist; du tust eine wirklich gute Sache. Ich darf die Goldspangen das nächste Mal tragen, okay?”

“Nur, wenn ich dein Haar flechten darf.”, sagte Gimli, ein listiges Funkeln in seinen Augen. Mizim stieß ein leidiges Seufzen aller Eltern aus.

“Beweg dich, bevor du noch gänzlich aus deinen Kleidern wächst.”, sagte sie. “Ich werde Brot und Käse stehen lassen für den Fall das du späte nach Hause kommst und nichts gegessen hast, okay?”

“Brot und Käse?”, meinte Gimli einfach und straffte sich dann bei Gimrís amüsierten Blick. “Ich meine, danke, Mum. Danke euch beiden!”

Und damit bewegte er sich, schritt zielstrebig vom Familienabteil los und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Stadt zum niedrigsten Level. Er zögerte nicht. “Wo sind wir?”, fauchte Thorin, ganz nah hinter ihm. “Ich erkenne diesen Teil der Hallen nicht.”

“Sag mir nicht, wir haben uns verirrt!”, rief Kíli.

Fíli versteckte ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand. “Die Eisenminen fangen zu unsere Linken an, und die Audienzkammer kommen uns voraus. Unsere alten Räume sind nicht fern, aber diese Passagen wurden von keinem wirklich genutzt, außer den Minenarbeitern. Gimli muss hier etwas Arbeit getan haben.”

“Bergbau?” Thorin zog die Stirn Kraus. “Sein Vater ist ein Lord. Er brauch nicht in den Bergbau gehen, um zu Überleben.”

“Thorin, jeder arbeitete, sogar du. Du nahmst den Job als Grobschmied. Ich war ein Juwelier wie Mum und Kíli ein Bogenmacher. Kein Wunder, dass Óin Gimli mit in die Minen nahm; Ich weiß, dass er noch immer bei den Bergarbeitern ab und an sich um die Wunden kümmert.”

Thorin erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Óin sein Gehör bei einer Minenexplosion kaputtgemacht hat. “Ah, aber ein Minenarbeiter? Er scheint nicht die Geduld für die Eisenaushöhlung und Veredelung zu besitzen.”

“Er wollte ein Gutachter oder Steinmetz werden, als wir noch klein waren.”, sagte Kíli. “Er mag Höhlen und Steine.”

“Er würde über die Kammer von Sansûkhul verzückt sein.”, stimmte Fíli zu.

“Zeit ist da für meine Bestimmung, wenn ich alt bin und nicht länger eine Axt schwingen kann.”, murmelte Gimli, überraschte alle. “Es gibt so vieles von dieser Welt zu lernen. Warum sollte ich mich selbst einschränken, bevor ich herausgefunden habe was mich am glücklichsten macht?”

“Shhh!”, zischte Kíli.

“Durins Bart, er spürt dich so deutlich.”, meinte Fíli und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. “Ich hätte es niemals geglaubt, hätte ich es selbst nicht gesehen.”

Die Korridore wurden wieder bekannt, und ein flatterndes Gefühl von Besorgnis begann sich in Thorins Magen auszubreiten. Gimli hielt vor einen schmerzlich bekannten Tor und zog seine neue Tunika gerade, ehe er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. “Los geht’s.”, sagte er zu sich selbst und klopfte.

Sie öffnete sich und ein Zwerg mit gekreuzten Äxten eines Wächters auf seinem Rücken schielte auf Gimli. “Ja.”, grunzte er.

“Gimli, Sohn des Glóin.”, sagte Gimli mit einer höflichen Verbeugung. “Ich bin hier um die Lady Dís zu sehen, wenn sie will.”

“Die Lady sieht niemanden.”, sagte der Zwerg kurzangebunden und begann die Tür wieder zu schließen. Es stoppte bei Gimlis schweren, eingravierten Schuh und der junge Zwerg gab dem Wächter ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

“Kündige mich an.”, schlug er vor. “Vielleicht macht sie eine Ausnahme.”

“Bist du taub, Junge? Die Lady sieht niemanden.”, antwortete der Wächter mit Ungeduld und kickte Gimlis Fuß weg.

“Vielleicht sollte ich mich deutlicher ausdrücken.”, sagte Gimli, immer noch lächelnd. “Gimli von der Linie Durins, hier um seine Cousine zu sehen, wenn sie es wünscht.”

Das Schnarren des Wächters fiel wie Stein. “Ich werde dich ankündigen.”

“Tu das.”

“Okay.”, sagte Thorin. “Jetzt glaube ich, dass der Junge mit mir verwandt ist.”

Kílis Lachen war ein klein wenig hoch und schrill.

Gimli wartete, seine Finger fummelten über die Musterung am Rand seiner zu kleinen Tunika. Strähnen seines kurzen Bartes begannen aus den Goldstücken rauszufallen und er kaute aus seiner Unterlippe geistesabwesend. Der Wächter kam mit einem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck zurück und musterte Gimli mit Misstrauen.

“Sie will dich sehen.”, sagte er. “Aber erwarte nicht, dass sie höflich ist.”  
“Ich erwarte nichts von ihr, außer sie selbst zu sein.”, meinte Gimli mit bewundernswerter Ruhe. “Wie ist dein Name?”

Der Zwerg hob eine Augenbraue. “Anchar, Sohn von Borchar.”

“Danke, Anchar.”

Die andere Augenbraue hob sich. “Kein Problem, Junge.”

“Freundlich, wenn er es wünscht zu sein.”, murmelte Thorin, erinnerte sich an Frerins Worte, “Aye, und vergebend.”

Anchar führte Gimli zu einem Raum, neben der Audienzhalle, und öffnete die Tür. “Gimli, Sohn des Gróin.”, sagte er respektvoll und nickte dem Jungen zu einzutreten.

“Eigentlich ist es Glóin.”, nuschelte Gimli. “Gróin war mein Großvater.”

“Ich weiß, wer du bist, Kind.”, kam es von einer Stimme. “Komm herein.”

Den drei Kindern von Thráin, hat man erzählt, gab Mahal einem die Stimme von goldenem Donner, einem die Stimme von Silberglocken, aber dem Dritten – das Dritte hatte eine Stimme von Mithril und Diamanten, weitaus lieblicher, als die Stimmen der Elben und so rein, wie Schneeschmelz auf der Spitze eines Berges.

Dís wunderschöne Stimme war tot. Sie klang leblos und leer, ihre Stimme ein dumpfer Hall von dem was sie einst war. Gimli trat ein mit einem Seitenblick auf den Wächter, und Anchar nickte einmal, ehe er die Tür schloss. Dís saß vor einem Feuer, ihre Augen auf die Flammen fixiert. Sie sah nicht auf, als die Tür hinter dem Wächter zu klickte.

Es gab eine unangenehme Stille und Gimli lief weiter in den Raum, seine dunklen Augen groß. “Hallo, Tante Dís.”, sagte er schließlich.

“Es ist lange her, seit du mich so genannt hast, Sohn des Glóin.”, krächzte Dís.

“Stimmt.”, meinte Gimli. “Ich werde nicht mehr auf dein Knie passen.”

Sie lächelte, aber es war keine Wärme darin. “Allerdings, du bist kein Kind mehr. Warum bist du hier?”

Gimli blinzelte und sah dann hinab auf seine Hände. “Du bist nicht meine Tante.”, sagte er langsam. “Du bist meine Cousine. Und wir…wir haben einen Teil der Familie verloren. Da bin nur ich und Gimrís und du, weil alle anderen…”

“Sind tot.”, krächzte Dís und sah endlich auf vom Feuer. “Alle sind tot. Meine gesamte Familie, bis auf meine Vettern, wie du. Meine Söhne, mein letzter Bruder, mein Einer, mein Vater… Wir waren so stolz, so stark. Nun, Mahal hat uns für unseren Stolz bestraft.”

“Nein!”, platzte Gimli heraus und nahm hastig ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. “Nicht alle sind tot!”

“Du?” Dís lachte. Es war schrecklich mitanzuhören. “Deine Schwester? Balin, Dwalin, dein Vater und dein Onkel? Du bist nicht meine Familie. Wir sind Verwandte, nichts weiter als das. Nein, meine Familie ist tot und gegangen. Die Linie von Thrór ist beendet.”

“Sie sind nicht alle tot.”, wiederholte Gimli und hob seinen Blick zu ihrem. “Es gibt dich.”

Sie fror ein und sackte dann zusammen. “Mich.”

“Und deshalb bin ich hier.”, sagte Gimli und nahm einen weiteren Schritt. “Weil es dich gibt. Du bist nicht meine Mutter oder Vater oder Onkel oder Schwester. Wir sind uns nicht nahe. Aber du bist meine Familie, und einst nannte ich dich Tante. Ich würde dich wieder Tante nennen, wenn du mich lässt.”

Fíli nahm einen scharfen Atemzug. “Vorsichtig, Cousin.”, atmete er.

“Ist es Mitleid?” Dís stand auf und ihr Haar fiel um ihre Schultern. Sie sah aus wie eine wilde Frau, ihren Augen rot und hart. “Mitleid für eine alte Frau, allein gelassen? Die kannst du behalten!”

“Kein Mitleid.”, meinte Gimli, hielt sich wacker. “Ich würde es nicht wagen euch zu bemitleiden, Lady.”

“Dann was?”

Er zögerte und spuckte dann aus: “Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen. Die Anderen – in meiner Trainingsklasse – sie sprechen nicht einmal von ihnen. Aber sie waren meine Freunde, meine Cousins und ich vermisse sie! Ich wünschte, ich wäre mit ihnen gegangen; ich wünschte mein Vater hätte mich gelassen. Ich bin nur ein entfernter Cousin, kein Prinz, kein Krieger, ich bin nich wichtig – aber ich habe ein paar Fähigkeiten, ich hätte etwas tun können! Sie hätten leben sollen. Sie hätten leben sollen, um ihr Heim wieder aufgebaut zu sehen!”

Dís starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an, ihr Gesicht verlor schnell Farbe, als sie seine roten Wangen und das gehobene Kinn anschaute, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und ein wütendes Zittern in der Stimme. Dann stolperte sie rückwärts und brach in ihren Stuhl zusammen.

“Mutter.”, schrie Kíli und drehte sich zu Thorin. “Helf ihr!”

“Warte.”, sagte Fíli harsch. “Warte.”

Gimli reagierte sofort. Er huschte nach vorne und goss Wasser in einen Krug vom Seitentisch und hielt es hoch zu ihre. “Lady Dís?”, fragte er, seine Stimme war sanfter, als Thorin es sich hätte vorstellen können, wenn es aus dem Mund dieses frechen jungen Zwerges kam. “Es tut mir Leid. Hier.”

Sie nahm den Becher mit zitternden Fingern. “Du trauerst um sie.”, sagte sie schwach. “Du trauerst um sie, nicht deine Prinzen. Deine Freunde.”

“Aye.”, meinte Gimli und senkte seinen Blick. “Meine Cousins. Und, egal was du sagst, meine Familie.”

“Kíli zog an deinen Haaren.”, wisperte sie. “Fíli versteckte deine Spielsachen.”

“Und ich trat sie in die Schienbeine dafür.”, sagte Gimli und lächelte ihre Füße an. “Ich vermisse sie. Fíli versteckte meine Spielsachen, aber er zeigte mir seine neuen Schwerter, wenn er sein Training beendet hatte und zeigte mir wie man eine Wurfaxt benutzt, und wie man Fehler in einem Juwel fand und all die verschiedenen Weisen wie man ein Seil knoten konnte. Kíli zog an meinem Haar, aber er gab mir auch seine alten Zeichensachen, wenn er mit ihnen fertig war, und zeigte mir wie man auf der Fidel spielte und wie man einen Bogen schnitzte und bespannte. Sie waren diejenigen, die mich zum ersten Mal mit zum Saufen nahmen und es war Fíli der meine Schritte führte und Kíli, der meine Haar hielt wenn nich krank wurde. Sie haben nach mir gesehen. Ich war ihr einziger lauter junger Cousin, der hinter ihnen herlief, aber sie sahen nach mir. Ich sah zu ihnen auf.”

“Sie hatten dich sehr gern.”, sagte sie belegt. Gimli hob seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich – zwei paar dunkler Augen, die Augen von Thráin, die dunklen Augen vererbt von Náin dem Zweiten, letzter König von Khazad-dûm.

Kílis Augen.

“Dein Bruder machte mir meine erste Axt, für meinen fünfzigsten Namenstag.”, erinnerte sich Gimli und Dís schnaubte.

“Einfach und bescheiden, kein Zweifel.”

“Nicht eine einzige Dekoration auf dem Griff oder dem Blatt.”, stimmte Gimli zu. “Aber perfekt balanciert.”

“Danke dir.”, schaffte Thorin durch das Herz in seinem Hals.

“Er hatte nie genug Geduld.”, sagte sie, ihr Blick wurde fern. “Er konnte ein Jahrhundert auf ein Zeichen warten, aber hasste es mehr als drei Zöpfe in sein Haar zu flechten.”

Gimli schnaubte amüsiert. “Oh, Kílis Haare.”

Zu Thorins Erstaunen lachte Dís – ein rostiges und ungebrauchtes, aber ein echtes Lachen. “Kílis verdammtes Haar. Ich kämpfte jeden Morgen mit ihm, dass er wenigstens das meiste aus seinem Gesicht strich. Nur Mahal weiß, wie er durch diesen Vorhang zielen konnte.”

“Ich sollte bestürzt sein.”, sagte Kíli.

Fíli gab ihm ein trauriges Halbgrinsen. “Die Wahrheit beleidigt niemanden, außer dich, Bruder.”

“Schau mich nicht an.”, fügte Thorin an. “Ich erinnere mich an deine Attacken, die du hattest, wenn deine Mutter eine Bürste hervorholte."

“Ich vermisse sie.”, sagte Gimli wieder und seufzte schwer. “Keiner versteht warum ich so wütend bin, oder warum ich jeden Tag trainiere bis ich total ausgelaugt bin. Ich schlug einem heute auf die Nase und ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, auch wenn er es nicht tat. Ich war seit Wochen nicht in den Minen. Ich saß an dem Tisch bei Borin’s, wo Kíli und Fíli mit mir getrunken hatten. Die Witze sind immer noch in dem Holz geschnitzt und Borins Zähne fehlen immer noch. Ich fühlte, ich könnte sie berühren, so nah fühlte sich es nach ihrer Präsenz an. Aber sind gegangen, und ich bin hier und so sollte es nicht sein.”

“Er spürte eine Anwesenheit?”, fragte Kíli und blinzelte.

“Bist _du_ mit Gimli zu Borin’s gegangen?”, zischte Fíli, und Thorin schaute unschuldig drein. Offensichtlich war es nicht sehr überzeugend, da Fíli schnaubte. “Du alter Heuchler.”

“Ich vergaß, dass es noch andere gab die uns kennen.”, sagte Dís wunderlich, ihre Finger umgriffen den Becher. “Nicht als Nachfolger der Linie Durins, aber als Fíli und Kíli, Söhne von Víli und Dís.”

“Fíli und Kíli, meine Cousins uns Freunde.”, sagte Gimli in einer tiefen Stimme. “Ich hätte da sein sollen.”

“Ich hätte nicht dein Leben benutzt, um ihres zurückzukaufen.”, sagte sie, und griff nach vorne und berührte Gimlis dickes rotes Haar. “Sei nicht zu schnell im Wegwerfen, Nidoyith.”

Er lächelte wehmütig. “Bin ich nicht, nicht wirklich. Aber was ist ein Minenarbeiter, ein Bänkers Sohn, verglichen mit einem Prinz? Was ist mit mein Leben verglichen mit ihren?”

“Ein Minenarbeiter, ein Bänkers Sohn.”, sagte sie. “Kann ein großes Herz haben. Ein Minenarbeiter und Bänkers Sohn kann große Dinge tun, Gimli Sohn von Glóin.”

Sie setzte ihren Becher Wasser ab und nahm Gimlis Hände. “Ich würde es toll finden, wenn du mich wieder Tante nennen würdest.”, meinte sie sanft.

Gimli sagte nichts, aber seine Hände festigten sich um ihre.

Sie beugte sich vor, bis ihre Braue kurz auf seiner ruhte, und dann zog sie sich zurück. “Willst du mir mehr erzählen?”

“Gerne.” Gimli machte es sich an ihren Füßen bequem und sprang in eine Geschichte der drei Zwerglinge und einem ‘geborgten’ Hammer von Dwalin. Dís hörte genau zu, und lachte über die schreckliche Lage in der sich die Drei wiedergefunden haben; über die geschickten Versuche, die das Problem nur verzehnfachten; über Dwalins Ausbruch, wenn der Hammer endlich zurückerlangt war und die furchtbare Ungerechtigkeit der Bestrafung (jede Waffe, die er besaß, polieren bis sie glänzten). Ihre Augen waren glasig, aber sie trauerte nicht mehr. Ihre Hand blieb auf Gimlis kräftigen Haar und hin und wieder strich sich abwesend darüber.

Schließlich beendete Gimli die Erzählung, und er schaute zu ihr auf. “Tante Dís?”

“Hmmm?”

“Gimrís fragt, ob sie das nächste Mal mitkommen könne. Würde dir das gefallen?”

Sie blinzelte, als würde sie erwachen, und lächelte dann. Es war immer noch von tiefem Leid gefärbt, aber nicht länger sah oder klang sie mehr tot, als lebendig. “Das wäre nett. Wie alt ist deine Schwester nun?”

“Vierundfünfzig.”, sagte Gimli mit einem Schaudern.

“Ah, die Fünfziger. Ich fühle mit deiner armen Mutter, mit zwei Zwergen unter siebzig in ihrem Heim.”

“Ich bin sehr erwachsen!”, protestierte Gimli und Dís lachte sanft.

“Allerdings, das bist du. Bring Gimrís und ich werde dir von dem einem Mal erzählen, als meine Brüder und ich Dwalins Lieblings Oliphaunt gestohlen haben.”

Gimli verschluckte sich an seinem Atem und lachte dann laut und herzlich. “Aye, das klingt nach einer Erzählung, die man nicht missen sollte!”

Sie stand auf, half ihm auf die Füße und berührte dann die Nähte über seinen Schultern. “Du bist aus dieser Tunika herausgewachsen. Vielleicht Fílis-“ Sie stoppte bei dem Namen ihren Sohnes und schloss dann ihre Augen, ihre Lippen zusammengepresst.

“Gib ihm meines, Dís.”, meinte Thorin plötzlich. “Behalt die feinen Sachen deiner Kinder und die Erinnerungen, die sie enthalten. Er wird so breit sein wie ich; gib ihm meine Festtags-Tunika. Ich hab das Teil sowieso nie getragen.”

Dís runzelte die Stirn. Beide, Fíli und Kíli, drehten sich zu Thorin, ihre Augenbrauen hoch und ihre Münder offen in Überraschung.

“Tante Dís?”, versuchte Gimli es.

“Entschuldige, akhûnîth.”, sagte sie, öffnete ihre Augen und drückte seine Schultern. “Ich war in Gedanken verloren. Die Sachen meines Bruders sammeln noch Staub und Motten und du wirst bald groß in ein paar Jahren in den Schultern sein. Du solltest sie haben.”

“Nein.”, protestierte er. “Ich könnte niemals die Kleider eines Königs tragen, es würde…”

“Aber du würdest die Sachen eines Cousins tragen.”, sagte sie und drückte erneut seine Schultern. “Ich werde sie dir zusenden lassen. Nein, lehne nicht ab! Er wäre froh, sie los zu sein; Thorin hasste Formalität. Viel zu schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Er würde eher seine Rüstung tragen und auf die öffentliche Meinung einen Dreck geben.”

Gimli schloss seinen Mund. “Wenn du es so sagst.”, sagte er zweifelnd. “Dann werde ich sie mit Dank annehmen. Meine Mutter reißt sich die Haare aus, bei dem Versuch mit annehmbar zu halten.”

Sie zog an einem Zopf an seinem Kinn, wie sie es bei Fíli Schnauzbart getan hatte. “Ich kenne das Gefühl. Kíli wuchs aus den Tuniken, wenn ich zusah – es brachte mich beinahe zum Trinken.”

Gimli zuckte und Fíli rieb sich seinen Mund. “Ich kenne das Gefühl.”, sagte er mit Sympathie. “Autsch.”

“Ich sollte gehen.”, sagte Gimli zögerlich. “Es ist spät.”

Er wollte sich verbeugen, doch sie stoppte ihn und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. “Bis zum nächsten Mal, Gimli.”

Er versteifte sich für einen Moment in Schock, bevor er sie fest umarmte. “Bald. Der übermorgige Tag? Ich habe Training am Nachmittag, aber…”

“Ich freue mich schon darauf.”, meinte sie und zog sich zurück, um leicht die Durinbraue zu berühren. “Geh, deine Mutter sorgt sich.”

Er nickte und wollte gehen. Dís hielt ihn an der Tür auf indem sie seinen Namen rief. “Aye?”, sagte er und drehte sich um.

“Danke.”, sagte sie leise. “Dein Nutz Name passt wirklich zu dir.”

Er gaffte, vergaß sich selbst für einen weiteren Moment, ehe er sie breit angrinste und ging.

Thorin sah seine Schwester zurück in den Stuhl sinken. Sie rieb sich ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und saß einige Momente bewegungslos da. Fíli und Kíli pressten sich eng an seine Seite, als sie so standen, nicht mal drei Fuß entfernt von ihr und doch unerreichbar wie Eändils Stern. Sie stieß einen langen zittrigen Atem aus und griff dann ihre Knie fest mit ihren Händen.

“Also gut, liebster Bruder.”, sagte sie zu sich selbst. “Lass mal sehen, was du so zu bieten hast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimli – Stern  
> Gimlîn-zâram – Sternenpool  
> 'ikhuzh – Stopp  
> Namadith – kleine Schwester  
> Nidoy – Bursche  
> Nidoyith – junger Bursche  
> Nidoyîth – junge Burschen  
> Nidoyel – Junge aller Jungen  
> Akhûnîth – junger Mann  
> 'amad - Mutter  
> Sansûkh(ul) – perfekte (reine/wahre) Sicht  
> Sudûn – Gefahr (Mann)  
> Shekith – kleiner Feigling  
> khazâd-bâhel – Zwerg-Freund


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin beendete die Arbeit an dem Messer und fing an ein paar Schuh-Dolche zu schmieden. Nur um was in Dís Richtung zu stoßen, arbeitete er Scherben eines Smaragds in die Griffe ein und gravierte die Muster für 'geehrte Familie' in die Schwertschneide ein. Er _konnte_ dekorativ sein, wenn er wollte. Am Ende schenkte er sie Fíli, und war deswegen dazu verpflichtet auch ein Set für Kíli zu schmieden, bevor er noch durch Beschwerden über einen Favoriten taub wurde.

Und dann, natürlich, wollte Frerin auch ein Set.

Nichts änderte sich in Mahals Hallen. Nichts änderte sich jemals in Mahals Hallen.

Thorin war sein ganzen Leben ein aktiver Zwerg gewesen. Er war sehr selten lange sesshaft gewesen, immer auf der Reise oder am Arbeiten oder etwas aufbauen oder am planen. An einem Ort zu bleiben, erwies sich als eine Schwierigkeit. Er wandte sich mehr und mehr Projekten zu, aber wenig stellte ihn wirklich zufrieden. Als die Jahre vorbeiflogen und der zweite Jahrestag der Schlacht der fünf Heere kam und ging, fing er an die Glieder für ein ganzes Hauberk zu schmieden, um einfach etwas zu tun, was nicht mit wehmütigen Starren in die Wasser von Gimlîn-zâram zu tun hatte, sich vergeblich nach den Farben von Mittelerde sehnend.

Zwei Jahre und Erebor wurde zu einem Nest der Aktivität. Seine Gemeinschaft hatte einen prominenten Status erreicht, wegen ihres Reichtums und den Ruf, der ihnen die Mission verschafft hat. Ori arbeitete daran die Historien zu restaurieren, die von dem Drachen beschädigt worden waren. Sein Volk hatte so wenig übrig von ihrer Geschichte durch Kriege, Balrogs und Exil nach Exil, dass es ein Segen war das überhaupt etwas da war. Dori wurde ein starkes Mitglied der Weber-Gilde und war ständig am Umwerben der Gildeninteressen. Nori hat ein Wettenzelt und eine Taverne mit einem ganz schon skandalösen Ruf aufgestellt, und saß dort jede Nacht mit offenen Ohren, gab jede kleinste Information an Balin weiter.

Bofur war ein großer Favorit unter den paar Kindern von Esgaroth, die sich in Thal niedergelassen haben. Er hatte eine große Idee begonnen umzusetzen, zu versuchen die Spielzeugmärkte von Thal wieder aufzubauen, die einst die Wunder des Nordens gewesen waren. Bifur arbeitete die meiste Zeit in der Woche an seiner Seite, aber wurde bei allen anderen Möglichkeiten bei Ori gefunden. Der junge Zwerg half Bifur seine Sprache wiederzufinden, aber die Fortschritte waren langsam. Bifurs Verständnis vom antiken Khuzdul war nun verwirrt und des Öfteren benutzte er ein komplett falsches Wort, wenn er eigentlich etwas anderes meinte. Er würde dann auf Iglishmêk zurückgreifen, aber viel zu oft konnte er nicht die richtigen Zeichen finden. Mit Oris Hilfe zeigte er etwas Fortschritt, und Bofur und Bombur assistierten wann immer sie Zeit hatten.

Bombur war der König des Marktplatzes von Erebor. Keine kam ihm nahe. Er saß in seinem Shop und beobachtete wie jeder süße Kuchen und jede Fleischtorte und jede Marmeladerollen von seinen Regalen rollten. Bilbos Kammer in der Nacht in Beutelsend hatte sicherlich einen Eindruck hinterlassen, denn Thorin erkannte unter den mehr traditionellen Zwergengerichten etliche Hobbitische Gerichte. Bomburs humpeln war nicht besser, aber der Wanderstab von ihm schien zu etwas heiligem unter den anderen Händlern geworden zu sein. Oft hing eine Schnur von verbundenen Würstchen oder Taschen mit Süßem am Ende.

Óin wurde immer noch von den Verwundeten der Schlacht eingefordert. Kein Zwerg oder Mensch schwebte in Gefahr, aber viele hatten noch nachhaltige Komplikationen. Er hatte einen passenden Raum, den Thorin vage als die Baracke des Wachtmeisters kannte, in eine Krankenstation umgebaut. Dort dokterte und sorgte er sich um die Zwerge, dessen Familien es nicht tun konnten, und trainierte eine kleine Gruppe von Zwergen in Kräuterkunde und Medizin mit all seiner Nervigkeit und Bissigkeit eines Drillmeisters.

Balin und Glóin waren auf Kriegsfuß an den meisten Tagen. Dáin hatte genehmigt, dass ein Vierzehntel des Schatzes an Bard für die Restauration von Thal und Esgaroth ging, und der neue Bürgermeister von Seestadt wurde sehr fordernd und gierig, wenn es um die Auswahl des Goldes und der Juwelen ging. Glóin verneinte stark die unbezahlbaren Erbstücke und Jahrhunderte alten historischen Artefakte, wie die momentane Währung zu nutzen, als seien sie nichts mehr wert im Handel mit den Elben und Menschen. Balin würde wütend seinen Kopf schütteln und fragen, ob Glóin der erste Freiwillige wäre diese zu essen? Glóin würde bellen, dass es nicht um Siege ging oder um das verdammte Gold, sondern um ihre Erbschaften und Traditionen; ob sie ihre Geschichte und Kultur so einfach aufgeben würden? Balin würde, kalt wie Eis, fragen, ob Glóin wirklich dachte, dass Balin von allen Zwergen nicht um die kulturelle Wichtigkeit von manchen Dingen wusste, Balin hat manche Werke mit seinen eigenen zwei Augen entstehen sehen, kannte ihre Schöpfer selbst, und war Balin nicht in Azanulbizar dabei gewesen um Mahals Willen? Glóin würde kochen, sein Bart sich in Größe verdoppeln (das war schon ein Anblick) und schnarren, dass Glóin auch in Azanulbizar war, was hatte Azanulbizar damit zu tun? Balin würde zischen und Glóin würde rauchen und am nächsten Tag würde sie es wieder tun. Thorin beobachtete dies mit einem sinkenden Gefühl eines Déjà-vu.

Dwalin trank in Noris Taverne und er sprach nicht oft. Er führte seine Truppen mit peitschengleicher Effizienz und bekam schnell den Ruf ein total humorloser und wirklich gefährlicher Geselle zu sein. Er fügte drei neue Tattoos zu seiner Sammlung hinzu - eins über je eine seiner Brauen und das andere spannte sich über seinen Nasenrücken. Thorin verschluckte sich fast, als er sie erblickte, und sein Herz blutete für seinen alten Freund. Es waren die Symbole für Thorin, Fíli und Kíli, die bei ihrer Geburt ausgewählt wurden und eingraviert auf ihren Schmucksteinen und Haarspangen waren. Er verbrachte all seine Zeit mit dem Training seiner Soldaten, die Patrouillen auszuarbeiten und die Routinen zu organisieren. Sein Stellvertreter war eine Schwarzlocken-Zwergin mit dem Namen Orla; stockig, stur und fast genau so reserviert wie er.

Erebor war deprimierend und Thorin war ruhelos.

Er versuchte über Bilbo zu wachen, der in seinem Garten herumwerkelte und etwas Unverständliches mit Tomatenpflanzen machte, und scheiterte. Er flüchtete innerhalb von Sekunden.

Am Ende beobachtete er seinen feurigen jungen Cousin immer mehr und mehr. Gimli war amüsant und war selten sehr lange regungslos. Der Bursche schien niemals zu stoppen, sich restlos von der Mine zum Trainingsraum zu Dís' Kammer und zu seinem Haus zu bewegen, lachte und schrie und brüllte dabei die ganze Zeit. Schon früh baute er Muskeln auf, als der Minenüberwacher ihn Erz zur Veredelung tragen ließ. Gleichzeitig wurde sein Training intensiver und er fing an mit der schweren zweischneidigen Axt, anstatt der einschneidigen Wurfaxt zu arbeiten. Getreu aller Vorahnungen, wuchs er in Thorins Tunika in wenigen Monaten hinein. Der Junge würde nie groß sein, machte dies aber durch schiere Muskelmasse wett.

Dís und Mizim schienen sehr gut miteinander klarzukommen. Es war ein sehr furchteinflößender Gedanke.

Immer mal wieder konnte Thorin einen Blick auf die neugierige aufmerksame und leidenschaftliche Seele im Herzen des Burschen erhaschen. Der Tag, an dem Lóni Gimli niederschlug, sprang er sofort auf die Füße und grabschte nach Lónis Armen und begann triumphierend zu tanzen. "Du hast es geschafft!", rief er. "Glatt auf meinen Arsch und kein Fehler! Hab dir gesagt, du kannst es schaffen!"

Lóni grinste verlegen, als sein geschlagener Gegner seinen Sieg enthusiastischer feierte, als er selbst.

Gimli fing an Zeichen einer poetischen Ader zu zeigen, sang leise vor sich hin, als er Wagen um Wagen voll Eisenerz in die oberen Kammern schleifte und sie in die leeren Behälter zur Veredelung schüttete. Er würde selbst kleine Gesänge erfinden, um die Arbeit nicht zu monoton werden zu lassen, ihr Rhythmus hallte mit seinen Schritten in den dunklen Tunneln wider. Thorin erwischte sich dabei, wie er mehr als einmal mitsummte und sogar wie er ein Lied als Hämmer-Lied sang, während er weitere Glieder für das Hauberk schmiedete.

Der Tot verkam (un-überraschender Weise) langsam zu einer eher dumpfen Routine, und als Glóin, Bofur und Bombur plötzlich aus Erebor verschwanden, war es überraschend für Thorin. Er fand sie hinter Düsterwald in den Ebenen nördlich von Beorns Haus campend vor. Die Ponys grasten hinter ihnen auf einer Lichtung, und ihre Bettrollen lagen um ein fröhlich fackelndes Feuer.

"Wie viele?", fragte Glóin erstaunt.

"Elf.", sagte Bombur mit geröteten Wangen. "Oh, nein - es werden jetzt schon zwölf sein. Alrís wird das letzte wohl geboren haben...vor eineinhalb Jahren?"

"Es werden zwei Jahre sein, wenn wir Ered Luin erreichen.", merkte Bofur an.

"Bei Mahal, wie macht sie das nur?", murmelte Glóin. "Ich konnte kaum zwei kleine weinende Racker aushalten, allein schon zwölf!"

"Nun, die Älteste ist bald sechzig. Sie und die älteren Kinder helfen mit den Kleinen."

"Sechzig?" Glóin warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. " Du und Alrís habt früh angefangen, nicht?"

Bomburs Röte wurde dunkler.

"Deine Frau hat all meine Bewunderung.", sagte Glóin, stocherte im Feuer herum. "Zwölf, Durin rette uns. Wie schafft ihr es sie alle zu ernähren und einzukleiden?"

Bombur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin ein Koch, Alrís ist eine Gerberin. Wir schafften das irgendwie."

"Bifur und ich halfen.", sagte Bofur. "Und unsere Anteile werden sicherlich gut ankommen. Birur oder Bofrís werden nicht in Armut aufwachsen, wie wir."

Glóin verzog leicht die Augenbrauen, und nickte ohne zu antworten. Thorin wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Die Armut der Ur-Familie kam sehr erschreckend, als es während der Mission raus kam und obwohl kein Zwerg der blauen Berge reich war, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer so wirklich armen Familie zu sein hat nur die Wichtigkeit erhöht ihr Heim zurück zu erlangen.

"Ich nehm‘ an, du freust dich die zwei wiederzusehen?"

"Aye, mein frecher Junge und mein kleines liebliches Mädchen.", sagte Glóin und lächelte. "Mizim schrieb mir. Gimrís hat eine Ausbildung in Glasbläsern angefangen und scheinbar hat sich Gimli mit der Lady Dís angefreundet! Der Nerv dieses Jungen!"

"Die Prinzessin?" Bofur tauschte einen Blick mit Bombur aus. "Na das ist eine Überraschung."

"Ich weiß, hättest mich mit einer Feder umhauen können, als ich gelesen hab. Und du, Bofur? Denkst du nicht ans heiraten?"

Bofur zuckte die Achseln.

"Wollte ich immer. Wollte eine Eine, Kinder, die ganze Erzader, weißt du. Hab mein Leben lang Ausschau gehalten, aber sie niemals gefunden. Nicht alle von uns sind so glücklich wie du oder Bombur. Sieht so aus, dass ich allein bleib."

Bofur sah so nachdenklich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus, schien wie ein ganz anderer Zwerg zu sein. Bombur legte seine Wurstige Hand auf Bofurs Schulter, ehe er Glóin einen Blick zuwarf und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Oh. Dann, sorry in der Sache." Glóin streckte sich theatralisch und kratzte sich an seiner Löwenmähne. "Sollten uns bald hinlegen, Jungs. Nacht zieht ein. Ich übernehme die erste Wache."

"Und mir die zweite überlassen? Ohne mich!", meine Bombur. "Ich nehme die Erste und du kannst dann mitten im Schlaf aufstehen."

Thorin konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Das war eine alte Diskussion: Zweite Wache war die Unangenehmste und am wenigsten gemochte von den Drei. Niemand mochte seinen tiefen Schlaf unterbrechen, um ein paar Stunden wach zu sein. Und es führte zu stechenden Augen und kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspannen am Morgen.

Tatsache war, dass 'zweite Wache' auf ihrer ersten Reise zu einer Kurzform von 'schlecht gelaunt' wurde.

"Du hattest letzte Nacht erste Wache, du Lump.", meinte Bofur und klopfte die Seite seines Bruders. "Ich nehm die Erste, Glóin die Zweite und du kannst die Dritte haben - und ich erwarte Frühstück wenn wir aufwachen!"

"Hey, ich will nicht- ", fing Glóin an zu protestieren, aber verstummte mit einem Grummeln, als Bofur sich gegen einen Baum lehnte. Bombur und Glóin machten es sich in ihren Bettrollen bequem, und Bofur holte ein kleines Schnitzmesser und einen halbfertiges Zwergenspielzeug hervor. Mit einem Schlucken und kleinem Lachen erkannte Thorin die unverkennbare Silhouette von Dwalin.

"Ich hoffe du weißt, dass er dich töten wird.", erzählte er Bofur.

"Ah, er ist ein Verkaufsschlager, ich mache ihn berühmt.", nuschelte Bofur. Thorin schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Jungs?", fragte Glóin schläfrig. "Was wird das erste sein, was ihr zu Bilbos sagen werdet, wenn ihr ihn wiederseht?"

Bombur summte für einen Moment und nuschelte dann: "nach dem Käsekuchen Rezept fragen."

"Woher wusste ich nur, dass es sowas wird?", sagte Bofur grinsend.

"Ich mag Käsekuchen.", meinte Bombur mit einem zucken und drehte sich um. "Dann werd‘ ich unseren kleinen Hobbit umarmen und dann sollten wir eine kleine Feier schmeißen."

"Kein Rülpsen, er hasst Rülpsen.", nuschelte Glóin, seine Stimme lallte vor Schläfrigkeit. "Ich werd‘ ihm auch eine Umarmung geben, der arme Kerl, kommen wieder Zwerge und unterbrechen sein Leben. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mit solch Zärtlichkeit an diese Feier zurückdenken werde. Dann werde ich mich und meine Familie zu seinem Diensten für die nächstens zwanzig Generationen stellen..."

"'Obbits leben nicht so lang. Eine Zwergengeneration. Halb.

"Oh. Das wusst' ich nich'." Glóin wurde still und sagte dann: "Also, ich werd ihn trotzdem umarmen. Bofur?"

"Ich hol mir meinen Hut zurück, um sicher zu sein.", sagte Bofur, sein Messer schnitzte geschäftig ein Tattoo in Miniatur-Dwalins Braue. "Un' aye, ich werd dem kleinen Kerl auch eine Umarmung geben. Dachte ich mach ihm eine Flöte, weißt du. Für den Fall das seine Hobbit-Höhle zu leise manchmal wird."

"Es wird richtig gut sein ihn wiederzusehen.", meinte Bombur schläfrig.

"Genau.", sagte Glóin. "Nun, Nacht Jungs. Morgen ist ein anderer Tag und wir werden den alten Beorn und seine Herde wiedersehen."

"Grünes Essen.", schauderte Bofur. "Ruht euch aus, wir werden all unsere Kräfte brauchen."

"Honigkuchen.", fügte Bombur an und glitt in ein Schnarchen.

* * *

 

 "Kommt rein, kommt rein!", sagte Bilbo, strahlte so sehr, dass Thorin halb-befürchtete er würde sein Gesicht belasten. "Mein Gott, seht euch alle an, seid ihr nich ein Anblick für müde Augen! Ich nehme an, ihr seid durstig?"

"Aye, Bürschchen.", sagte Glóin. "Aber zuerst kommt noch etwas kleines, was wir alle versprochen haben zu tun."

"Was ist es dieses Mal? Ich hoffe meine arme Leitung ist dieses Mal sicher - Ich hab es grad erst wieder hinbekommen, wisst ihr."

"Wir machen keine Versprechen, wenn es um Toiletten geht.", meinte Bofur grinsend und dann hoben die drei Zwerge Bilbo hoch und drückten ihn eng in einer großen Umarmung. Bilbo quietschte laut, ehe er seine Arme um sie warf, so gut es ging.

"Oh, ihr bescheuerten Zwerge.", meinte er schwach. "Ich hab euch vermisst. Und jetzt setzt mich ab - sanft, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Bombur lächelte ihn an und wischte an seinen Augen mit dem langen dicken Zopf, der sich um seinen Hals wandte. "Du siehst gut aus, Herr Beutlin. Kaum verändert!"

"Ich komm durch, ich komm durch.", meinte er, vergrub seine Daumen in die Taschen seiner Weste und rollte aus seinen Fersen hin und her. Thorin bemerkte, dass die Knöpfe der Weste nun golden waren und das Bilbos Haar etwas länger und seine Augen etwas älter und trauriger waren.

"Ich geh mal ein Fass Ale holen. Es ist vom Efeubusch, wisst ihre. Das feinste Bier im Westviertel! Ich glaube, ich habe auch noch ein Fass mit altem Tobi da. Ich werd nachsehen! Oh! Macht es euch bequem, wie zu Hause. Nun, das macht ihr sowieso, oder?" Er lachte.

"Keine schüchterne Runde, als eine Regel.", stimmte Bofur zu.

"Werdet ihr lange bleiben?", fragte Bilbo, als er davon lief. Seine Stimme schallte durch sein Smial und die drei Zwerge blinzelten und sahen sich verwirrt um. Stein-Sinn und Wissen über Echos ließen sich nicht auf eine Hobbit-Höhle übertragen, wie es schien.

"Vielleicht ein paar Nächte.", meinte Glóin. "Es war eine lange Reise."

"Und sie ist noch nicht vorüber.", murmelte Bombur, lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Stab.

"Nun, legte euer Gepäck ab, hängt eure Mäntel an die Stange, zieht diese furchtbar schweren Schuhe von euch aus und wärmt euch auf. Die Feuer brennen und ich habe viel zu Essen. Wir machen eine kleine Feier daraus, was meint ihr dazu?" Bilbo tauchte wieder auf, hielt ein Ale-Fass mit beiden Armen und kämpfte mit dessen Gewicht. Bofur nahm es ihm ab und unter den Arm.

"Das war auch unser Gedanke.", sagte er und zwinkerte. "Hoffe, du hast noch n' paar von denen hier."

Bilbo wedelte mit der Hand. "Oh, genug, genug. Wir werden durchkommen, nicht Jungs?"

"Aye, das wird sehr gut tun.", sagte Glóin.

Die Vier setzten sich. Bofurs Hut wurde mit viel Pomp überreicht (Bilbo hat versucht ihn so gut es ging zu säubern, was nicht viel war), eine endlose Schlange von Essen tauchte auf, und bald schon sammelte sich eine muntere Versammlung in Bilbos Wohnzimmer. Wieder, sehr wenig hatte sich verändert, außer, dass nun ein kleines Elbenschwert anstatt Portraits von Hobbits über dem Kamin hingen. Thorin erinnerte sich, an diesem Kamin gestanden zu haben und in die Flammen zu starren, als er gesungen hatte.

"Er ließ Stich gravieren.", meinte er zu sich selbst, seine Finger schwebten über das kleine Schwert, welches sein Leben gerettet hat.

"Ja, ich hab das alte Teil in Bruchtal auf dem Weg nach Hause gravieren lassen. Wehe einer beschwert sich über das Sindarin, sonst nehme ich es runter und benutze es.", sagte Bilbo ruhig. "Reich mir die Milchbrötchen?"

Bofur sah auf. "Was ist ein Milchbrötchen?"

"Oh, du nennst dich mein Bruder.", meinte Bombur tadelnd und gab den Korb an Bilbo weiter (nachdem er drei für sich selbst geschnappt hatte, natürlich).

"So, wie stehen die Dinge unter dem Berg?" Bilbo biss ein Stück vom Milchbrötchen ab, nachdem er es mit viel Marmelade und Sahne bestrichen hatte. "Allen geht es gut, hoffe ich? Ich erhalte hier und da Briefe - es ist ganz schön skandalös für meine Nachbarn wenn ein Ranger Beutelhaldenweg hochgetrampelt kommt - aber es ist nicht dasselbe, wie selbst da sein."

"Uns geht’s allen gut.", meinte Bofur, schnitt eine Scheibe Schwein mit seinem Messer und nahm einen Bissen. "Jedem geht es so gut, wie du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast."

"Zumindest geht es Einigen wieder besser.", sagte Glóin mit einem Seufzen, lehnte sich zurück und holte seine Pfeife hervor. "Oris Husten ist verschwunden, und er ist jetzt verantwortlich für alle offiziellen Aufnahmen und Briefe, als auch das Sortieren unserer Historien. See den Burschen kaum, außer im Rat, so beschäftigt ist er. Dwalin verlor sein Auge, aber er sieht auf dem Anderen so gut, dass du es nie merken würdest."

"Abgesehen von dem Diamanten.", fügte Bombur hinzu. "Er hat jetzt ein neues Auge aus Glas und sie haben einen Diamanten in die Mitte gesteckt. Es leuchtet hell, wenn das Licht im richtigen Winkel drauftrifft. Jagt den jüngeren Burschen eine Heidenangst ein."

"Dori führt eine feindliche ein-Zwerg Übernahme der Gilden durch, und Mahal helfe dir, wenn du in seinem Weg stehst. Er wird als Gildenmeister enden, wenn er so weitermacht und er ist so stark, dass jeder einfach zu ängstlich ist ihm zu widersprechen oder sonst kriegen sie einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Un' armer alter Óin arbeitet sich immer noch zu Tode", fuhr Bofur fort. "Er trainiert eine ganze Truppe der Jüngeren. Sagt ihm reichst immer die Idioten zu flicken, also sollten es Idioten sein, die sie behandeln."

"Bifur?", sagte Bilbo zögerlich.

Bombur und Bofur sahen sich an und schüttelten dann ihre Köpfe. "Nicht viel Besserung, fürchte ich, Bilbo.", meinte Bombur traurig. "Er schwindet immer mehr und mehr. Manchmal ist er vollkommen weggetreten. Wir warten nur, dass er zurück zu uns kommt und lassen ihn wissen, dass wir froh sind wenn er es tut."

"Es tut mir leid.", meinte Bilbo und sah hinab auf sein Milchbrötchen.

"Also", meinte Bofur schließlich. "Nori hat sich selbst ein neues Bein gemacht. Es ist schon ein Ding. Er versteckt einen Dolch darin, weißt du. Und ein Set Dietriche. Und ein Pack Karten. Und ein Lederschläger.."

Bilbo lächelte. "Würde er.“

"Er hat trotzdem dir Taverne und berichtet Balin und Balin hält Dáin auf dem Laufenden.", sagte Bombur, streckte seine Beine aus und gab das Pfeifenkraut an Glóin weiter. Glóin knurrte.

"Balin ist weiterhin ein dickköpfiger alter Idiot.", grummelte er und Bofur machte hektische 'Frag nicht!'-Zeichen hinter seinem Rücken. Bilbo nickte schnell und wechselte das Thema.

"Und der Berg? Wie gehen die Restaurationen voran?"

"Es ist immer noch viel Arbeit.", sagte Glóin, nahm einen Stein und Flint und zündete es an. "Haben die öffentlichen Hauptareale gesäubert und bewohnbar gemacht, und der Großteil der Häuser, aber besonders viel Schaden wurde an der strukturellen Integrität des ganzen südlichen Viertels angerichtet, den Thronsaal mitinbegriffen. Es wird Jahrzehnte dauern bis alles ausgegraben und gestützt und wiederaufgebaut ist. Wir benutzn' die Zinnen oder inneren Wände für Audienzen die meiste Zeit."

Bilbo schluckte und Thorin schaute weg. Die Zinnen von Erebor waren nicht sein liebster Platz in der Welt.

"Und was ist mit dir, Meister Beutlin?", fragte Glóin und schlug das Knie des Hobbits.

"Geht es dir gut? Beeindruckst du all die kleinen Hobbit-Damen mit deinen Geschichten?"

"Ah-"

"Na, Na, unser Hobbit ist doch ein Gentleman.", sagte Bofur, ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Er würde niemals Küssen un' Erzählen."

"Ich, eh..."

"Seht wie er rot wird!", schnaubte Bombur. "Rot wie ein Rubin, kein Zweifel."

"Eigentlich.", schaffte Bilbo zu sagen, "denke ich nicht, dass ich jemals heirate und es ist mir wirklich egal, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Oh.", meinte Bofur und zog seinen Hut tiefer. "Entschuldige. Hast sie gefunden und verloren, nicht?"

"Ihn.", murmelte Bilbo.

Thorins Herz setzte kurz aus und begann dann einen Galopp.

"Oh.", sagte Glóin und legte dann vorsichtig eine Hand auf Bilbos Rücken. "Es tut mir Leid, Bürschchen."

Bilbo wedelte mit der Hand. "Es ist aus und vorüber.", sagte er und lächelte, auch wenn es sehr zittrig war. "Es ist nich diese Sache hier, so traurig es klingt, und er war nicht... Also, er konnte nicht... Egal. Ich bin schon merkwürdig genug; ich brauch nicht noch mehr Gerüchte die hier rumkursieren. Er war nicht der Typ von Mann, der sich in Hobbingen niedergelassen hätte. Er hätte einen generellen Aufruhr verursacht."

"Er war kein Hobbit, nicht?", sagte Bofur sanft und Bilbo versteifte sich.

"Ich... Ich werd nach einem weiteren Fass sehen, soll ich?" Er huschte aus dem Raum und Thorin starrte ihm hinterher. Sein Kopf drehte sich.

"Ich wusste es.", murmelte Bombur. "Ich wusste es."

"Gut, das ist ein Geheimnis zu spät gelüftet.", meinte Glóin traurig. "Lustiger Gedanke, nicht? Ein Hobbit und ein Zwerg. Ich hoffte, er hätte es nicht herausgefunden. Es wäre besser gewesen, es nicht zu wissen."

"Ein Paar Idioten ", sage Bofur mit unerwarteter Bösartigkeit und Bombur tätschelte die Schulter seines Bruders.

"Na, na. Wie Bilbo sagte, es ist aus und vorüber. Nicht, dass man jetzt irgendwas dagegen tun könnte."

"Hat seinen Einen gefunden, oder nicht?", knurrte Bofur und sein Griff um seinen Krug wurde fester. "Hat ihn gefunden und sie waren perfekt füreinander geschaffen, aber sie warteten zu lange un' haben sich gegenseitig verletzt ohne die Chance es wieder gerade zu biegen. Un' nun ist alles zu spät und sie werden niemals zusammen sein."

"Bofur.", begann Bombur und gab seine Worte auf und zog seinen Bruder in eine Bärenumarmung. Bofur war zuerst steift, aber entspannte sich schließlich in Bomburs Umarmung.

"Birashagimi.", meinte Bofur schließlich und Bombur kicherte.

"Westron, Bofur. Du weißt, wie es Bilbo nervt."

"Bilbo sollte daran gewöhnt sein genervt zu sein.", sage Bofur, dämpfte seine Stimme an Bomburs dicker Schulter.

"Glaub mir, das bin ich.", sagte Bilbo trocken von der Tür aus, seine Hände um ein paar Flaschen geschlossen. "Was habt ihr fürchterlichen Zwerge wieder geplant?"

"Oh, schrecklich skurrile Dinge, du wärst beeindruckt.", sagte Bofur fröhlich, stieß sich vom Bombur weg und kramte in seinen Taschen. "Na, ich hab dir was Kleines auf dem Weg gemacht, wo hab ich es denn hingetan..."

Bilbo stellte die Flaschen ab und Bofur gab ihm eine kleine polierte Flöte. "Wow, sie sieht wie deine aus! Danke, Bofur, wie ungeheuer nachdenklich von dir!" Er brachte sie an seine Lippen und versuchte ein paar tonlose Noten. Der Vierte quietschte laut, und er riss die Flöte weg von seinen Lippen mit geweiteten Augen und einem gemurmelten Auenland-Fluch (obwohl lächerlich zahm waren). Die drei Zwerge fielen vor Lachen über, und Bilbo räusperte sich und kicherte selbst bewusst. „Nun, ja, vielleicht braucht es doch noch etwas mehr Übung.“

"Ich bring dir ein paar Lieder bei, bevor wir abreisen, eh?", sagte Bofur und wischte sich seine Augen. "So wirst du nicht alle Vögel verscheuchen."

"Oh, ich weiß nicht.", sagte Bilbo lächelnd. "Eher sehr effektiv, um nervige Besucher loszuwerden, würdest du nicht sagen?"

Thorins Herz rast noch immer, und er trat näher, stand hinter Glóins Stuhl um Bilbos Gesicht zu sehen. Der Hobbit offensichtlich böse überrascht von der Frage und er hatte nicht ganz seine Fassung wiedererlangt. Sein Gesicht war blass und da war eine Härte um seine Augen, die sich noch nicht verflüchtigt hatte.

Bilbo kannte nur dreizehn Zwerge. Drei von ihnen waren tot.

Sein Herz schlug in seinen Ohren, dämpfte die Geräusche der kleinen Holzflöte. Thorins Kopf fiel in seine Hände.

Nein. Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Bilbo war ihm wichtig, ja, aber...

Er presste seine Lider fester zusammen, und die Sterne verschluckten ihn und spuckten ihn wieder in die Kammer von Sansûkhul aus.

Sein Untergrund-Sinn der Zeit sagte ihm, dass es schon spät war, aber Thorin konnte sich nicht bewegen - wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er saß auf seiner typischen Bank und lauschte dem Pochen seines Herzens gegen seinen Brustkorb, sein Verstand zersprang in Teile.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon da saß, bis eine Hand auf seiner Schulter in zurück in zurück zu sich selbst brachte. Er hob sein Gesicht von seinen Händen, blinzelte seine brennenden Augen. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich schlaff und taub an, sein Herzschlag hatte sich nicht verlangsamt. Tatsache war, dass er sich eher leicht im Kopf fühlte.

"Onkel?", fragte Kílis Stimme besorgt und das Gesicht des Jungen schwamm in sein Blickfeld.

"Wusstest du es?", krächzte Thorin.

"Wusste ich was?", sagte Kíli verwirrt. "Ich kam um dich zu holen, es ist Abendessen-Zeit. Du hast das Mittagsmahl verpasst und Großmutter..."

"Über mich", sagte Thorin und leckte sich seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. "Und Bilbo."

Kíli runzelte die Stirn und dann, so schnell wie Gandalf seinen Stab zum Leuchten bringen würde, wurde sein Ausdruck reserviert. "Was über dich und Bilbo?"

"Verarsch mich nicht!", brüllte Thorin, seine Stimme prallte von den wunderschönen Kalksteinvorhängen und -flügeln, die über die Wände liefen. "Wusstest du es?"

Kíli hatte einen Schritt zurück genommen bei Thorins plötzlichem Ausbruch und sein Kinn reckte sich vor. "Ja.", sagte er fest. "Jeder hat es geahnt. Aber niemand wusste es."

Thorin starrte seinen Neffen an und drehte sich dann weg, seine Hände ballten sich ins Haar.

"Geh jetzt.", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sein Herz war dabei sich einen Weg aus seiner Brust zu schlagen. "Ich werde nicht essen."

"Onkel.", sagte Kíli, nahm einen Schritt nach vorn, ehe er stoppte und tief seufzte. "Wenigstens kanntest du ihn.", meinte er. "Wenigstens hattest du das."

"Ich wusste nichts.", sagte Thorin, seine Stimme brach. "Dummkopf der ich war. Ich hatte ihn in meinen Armen und habe ihn nicht gesehen!"

Er sank zurück auf die Bank und bedeckte sein Gesicht ein weiteres Mal mit seinen Händen.

Er konnte Kílis Schuhe über den Stein der Kammer schlürfen hören und dann berührte vorsichtig die Hand seines Neffen seine Schulter.

"Also wusstest du es nicht.", sagte Kíli leise. "Das würde einige Dinge erklären."

Er setzte sich neben Thorin, seine Hand ruhte noch auf der Schulter. "Weißt du", sagte Kíli in die Stille hinein, "Du schienst immer so perfekt in meinen Augen zu sein. Unverletzlich. Unerbittlich. Ich habe niemals darüber nachgedacht, was dich alles gekostet hatte. Ich wusste nie, was du alles verloren hast. Davor? Du warst Thorin, mein König und Onkel, ein großer Kriegsheld, welcher unser Volk vor dem Hunger bewahrte und uns das beste Leben gegeben hat, wie er konnte."

Thorin erlaubte seine Haare um sein Gesicht fallen zu lassen, um die Tränen zu verstecken, die zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquollen.

"Jetzt kann ich alle Dinge sehen, die du verloren hattest.", sagte Kíli, klang eher nachdenklich und ernst. "All die Dinge, die du aufgeben musstest. All die Dinge, die du niemals als dein angesehen hast, weil du größer als das sein musstest. Du musstest uns weiter Hoffnung geben und uns leiten, ganz allein. Da warst nur du. Mahal weinte, Thorin - Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Du warst nur fünfundneunzig, als Thráin verschwand. Das ist, was, zwölf Jahre älter, als Fíli oder so? Und plötzlich warst du ein König von heimatlosen und wandernden Leuten! Meine Mutter hätte geholfen, aber dann wurden Fee und ich geboren... Und alle anderen waren tot. Nur du, auf dich allein gestellt. Für ein Jahrhundert."

Kíli lachte leise und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. "Ich erinnere mich, als wir ein wenig älter waren, musstest du aufhören Onkel Thorin und stattdessen Thorin sein. Ich war so verletzt; oh, war ich wütend! Aber Fíli sagte mir, ich solle aufhören zu grummeln und irgendwann habe ich es einfach akzeptiert. Jetzt weiß ich warum du es tun musstest. Du musstest aufhören uns allein zu gehören. Du konntest nicht uns gehören. Du musstest _Jedermanns_ sein."

"So, wenn wir die Gemeinschaft formten, musstest du jedermanns sein, nicht nur unsers. Als wir den Goblin-König gegenüberstanden, musstest du uns alle beschützen. Als Azog uns in die Enge getrieben hatte, standest du zwischen ihm und jedem von uns. In Seestadt, sprachst du für Jeden. Du hast dich immer zwischen den Zwergen und alles, was uns entgegenkam, gestellt. Und ich habe es nie realisiert - Ich habe es nie verstanden, wieso es so einfach war mitzugehen."

Thorin ließ seine Hände in seinen Schoß fallen und starrte sie für einen langen Moment an.

"Also, siehst du, es war nicht ein großer Fehler auf deiner Seite.", sagte Kíli ehrlich, und legte sein raues Kinn auf Thorins Schulter, klopfte unbeholfen seinen Rücken. "Du musstest allen von Durins Volk gehören, an dem Tag an dem Thráin vermisst wurde. Wieso solltest du erwarten nur einer Person allein zu gehören? Warum würdest du erwarten jemand für dich zu haben?"

"Ihr wusstet es alle?", sagte Thorin wieder und Kíli machte ein genervtes Geräusch.

"Vertrau darauf, dass du alles ignorierst was ich gerade sagte! Ich bin mir sicher ich werde nie wieder so weise klingen. Ich wünschte Balin hätte das gehört."

"Kíli." Thorin versuchte das Knurren aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Kíli grub sein spitzes Kinn in seine Schulter.

"Also gut, behalt dein Runzeln." Kílis senkte seinen Kopf bis seine Seite an Thorins lag, und nahm Thorins Hand, begann abwesend diese zu studieren. Thorin ließ ihn, beobachtete fern, wie seine Hand gepiekst und angestupst wurde, als würde sie ihm nicht einmal gehören. "Wir rieten. Nach dem Carrock warst du einfach...offener, denke ich. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und alle anderen waren ebenso verwirrt. Du hast dich vorher niemals zu irgendjemanden geöffnet; ich meine, selbst Dwalin denkt du bist sehr verschlossen. Aber da warst du nun, suchtest wirklich Bilbo. Du hast ihn nach sich selbst gefragt. Du hast ihm Dinge über dich _selbst_ erzählt! Du wolltest seinen Rat - Du, jemandes Rat wollen! Du hast ihn sogar angelächelt! Ihr beiden habt wie eine Ratte und Katze manchmal gekämpft, aber es war niemals wichtig, nicht wirklich. Ihr fandet immer wieder zusammen."

Kíli pausierte und dann legte er seine Hand gegen Thorin s, verglich die Größe. Kíli war sehr sehr viel kleiner - und würde niemals größer werden.

Dann sagte er langsam: "Zum ersten Mal seit Fee und ich klein waren, gehörtest du nicht jedem gleichermaßen. Du gabst einer Person mehr von dir, als ich es jemals gesehen habe."

"Kíli.", sagte Thorin und faltete seine Finger über Kílis mit einem zittrigen Seufzen. "Was du sagst... Ich. Ich habe mir nie groß Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich liebte dich, habe es immer getan. Ich habe versucht es richtig bei dir zu machen, nidoyel. Aber. Ich hatte meine Pflichten gegenüber meiner Leute zu tun. Ich musste. Ich musste ihnen ihr Heim und ihren Stolz zurückgeben. Es ist - war - mein einziger Sinn. Nun finde ich heraus, dass hätte mehr sein können, als Pflicht für mich...und es ist zu spät." Er spannte seine Kiefer an und sah hinab auf ihre Hände und sein Herz hörte auf zu rattern und zu zittern, nur um tief in seinen Magen zu sinken, wie ein Stein. "Es ist hoffnungslos zu spät."

"Nein, schau, da denke ich liegst du falsch.", meinte Kíli und stupste ihn an. "Du bist tot, richtig?"

Thorin starrte ihn an.

Kíli grinste. "Bilbo ist noch da draußen, noch am Leben, und wir können über ihn wachen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm etwas im Auenland passieren wird, aber du weißt ja nie, oder? Also. Wir kümmern uns um ihn, bis es sein Zug ist durch den Nebel zu treten."

"Bilbo ist ein Hobbit.", erinnerte Thorin Kíli. "Er kann nicht in die Hallen von Mahal kommen."

"Richtig. Bilbo ist ein Hobbit. Bilbo hat noch fünfzig Jahre oder so. Das ist nichts für einen Zwerg, aber", sagte Kíli und lächelte unschuldig, "wie nervig, denkst du, kann ich in dieser Zeit sein?"

Thorin gaffte ihn an. "Du... Du kannst nicht..."

"Nun, wenn du unseren Schöpfer anschreien kannst, kann ich sicherlich mich selbst zu einer Plage machen, oder?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birashagimi – Es tut mir Leid (wortwörtlich "Ich bereue es")  
> Nidoyel – Junge aller Jungen  
> Gimlîn-zâram – Sternenpool  
> Sansûkh(ul) – perfekte (wahre/reine) Sicht  
> Efeubusch - ein Pub in der Wasserauer Straße im Westviertel des Auenlandes, Hamfast "der Alte" Gamdschie mag ihr Bier sehr.  
> Schwarzlocke - Einer der Sieben Clans der Zwerge, mit dunkler Haut, schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Die sieben Clans bestehen aus den Schwarzlocken, den Steifbärten, den Eisenfäusten, den Feuerbärten, den Steinfüßen, den Breitstämmen und den Langbärten. Die Linie des Durin sind die herrschende Familie der Langbärten.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zwerge von Erebor!"

Dís stand vor den Toren von Ered Luin, ihre Augen blitzten und ihr Haar wehte hinter Ohr in der kühlen Frühlingsbrise. Der letzte Karavan Richtung Erebor sah sie aufmerksam an, ihre Gesichter hell und freudig.

"Wir gehen nach Hause!", rief sie in ihrer ringenden Stimme von Diamanten und Mithril, und ein mächtiger Jubel brach aus jeder Kehle heraus. Sich drehend, begann Dís von den ausgehöhlten Minen und zerfallenden Hallen von Belegost, welches sie in ihrer Armut beheimatete, wegzulaufen und hob ihr Gesicht nach Osten. Sie sah nicht zurück. Wagen rollten hinter ihr, als sie zu marschieren begann.

"Nun, das ist eine würdige Zwergin.", atmete Frís. "Oh, meine mutige Tochter."

Thráin nahm ihre Hand, und zusammen mit tränenden Augen, sahen sie zu, wie ihr letztes überlebendes Kind ihr Volk aus ihrem reduzierten und mitleidigen Leben in die Sonne und zu Erebor führte. Thorin sah zurück auf die Masse von Zwergen, Wagen, Ponys, Ziegen und sogar eine Herde Schafe, die sich hinter seiner Schwester erstreckten. Alte Zwerge liefen gebeugt neben den Wagen, die von Ochsen und Zug-Ponys gezogen wurden, ihre alten faltigen Hände um Äxte gegriffen, die seit Jahrzehnten nicht benutzt wurden. Familien saßen zwischen ihren Möbeln auf den Ladeflächen und die älteren Kinder beobachteten die Wachen und Krieger, die den Karavan flankierten, mit suchenden und bewundernden Ausdrücken.

"Halt mit, halt mit!", bellte Glóin zu einem schweren Wagen, der wackelte. Die Ausläufer der blauen Berge verschwanden langsam hinter ihnen und vor ihnen erhoben sich die kleinen rollenden Hügel von Emyn Uial und dahinter lag das große geschützte Tal vom Auenland.

"Haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns, meine Burschen!"

Die Zwerge begannen zu singen, als sie marschierten und bald summte Thorin mit:

_Und ihr Bart war weich wie ein zarter Flügel_

_Der Vögel , die Heim fliegen beim Ruf des Frühlings,_

_O! Warum verließ ich sie, warum tat ich wandern?_

_Für jetzt und für immer marschier ich Heim!_

"Das habe ich noch nicht gehört.", merkte Gimli an, lief an der Seite seines Vaters.

"Das is' ein altes Reiselied, Sohn.", sagte Glóin, und seit er zu seiner Familie zurückgekehrt ist, verzog sich sein Gesicht in amüsierten Stolz. Seine Wiedervereinigung mit Mizim, Gimrís und Gimli war nichts anderes als spektakulär. Glóin hatte sich um seine Frau geschlungen und hielt sie fest, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr blasses Haar. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog sich zurück, zog eine alte Narbe über seine Braue mit dem Daumen nach, bevor sie in tief und sanft küsste.

"Hallo, du alter Bär.", sagte sie weich, ihre Hände glitten in seine Mähne wilden roten Haares. "Du bist spät dran."

"Juwel.", meinte er und seine Augen wurden glasig. "Noch lieblicher wie du es sonst bist, Mizim, Krone meines Lebens, Licht meines Herzens."

"Denke bloß nicht, dass du mich weichreden kannst dir zu vergeben.", tadelte sie ihn, ehe sie ihn wieder küsste. Sein hartes, kantiges Gesicht wurde weicher, als sie ihren Kopf für einen kurzen Moment auf seiner Brust ablegte. Er nahm ihre Hände und küsste eine nach der anderen, bevor er sich zu seinen Kindern umdrehte - und sein Mund formte langsam ein 'O'.

Thorin dachte sich, dass sein Ausdruck sehr komisch war. Frerin, natürlich, behielt solche Dinge nicht für sich. Sein Bruder fiel nach hinten, lachte vollen Herzens.

Glóins Erstaunen war berechtigt. Fast drei Jahre brachten doch schon einige Veränderungen für einen wachsenden Zwerg mit sich. Gimrís war viel königlicher denn je, Gold und Topas, die feurige Sonne zu dem blassen Mond ihrer Mutter. Und Gimli war längst kein Junge mehr. Er war ein starker und kräftiger junger Khudz, seine Arme bepackt mit Muskeln und sein Bart wuchs schnell in Länge. Glóin gaffte einen Moment, ehe Gimrís sich auf ihren 'adad warf und Gimli tat das Gleiche und Glóin war begraben unter den Körpern zweier fast-erwachsener Zwerge und stöhnte.

"Uff! Ihr zwei seid jetzt zu schwer für mich, runter mit euch.", keuchte er und Thorin lachte leise bei dem Anblick des borstigen und beeindruckenden Kriegers, der prustete und nach Atem rang. Als er wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde und etwas Würde zurück erlangte, nahm er einen freudigen, tiefen Atemzug und berührte die Gesichter seiner Kinder mit seinen großen breiten Händen.

"Jetzt schaut euch diese zwei Giganten an!", sagte er sanft. "Wer ist dieser bullige junge Krieger mit dem mächtigen Bart? Wer ist diese kräftige und reife Schönheit mit den Händen einer Kunsthandwerkerin? Wo sind meine kleinen Dachse, die ich vor drei Jahren zurück gelassen habe?"

"Wir haben dich vermisst.", sprach Gimrís.

"Haben dich so sehr vermisst.", echote Gimli und Glóin zog sie zu sich und hielt sie fest.

Inùdoy, nathith.", sagte er in ihre Haare, seine Augen fest geschlossen. "Gimli, mein Sohn, Gimrís meine Tochter. Ich hab euch so vermisst, meine Schätze."

Mizim biss sich auf die Lippe und legte ihre Arme um sie alle. "Geh nicht wieder auf irgendwelche dummen Missionen.", sagte sie in einer tiefen Stimme und Glóin verstärkte nur seine Umarmung.

Bomburs Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Familie war sehr viel lauter gewesen. Alrís hatte nicht mal die Chance ihren Ehemann zu begrüßen, ehe eine Horde von Zwerglingen Bombur und Bofur umschwärmte, schrien mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer Lungen. Bomburs Kinder schmiegten sich an seinen warmen und kräftigen Körper, kuschelten sich eng an, untersuchten seinen Stab mit neugierigen und grabbelnden Händen, zogen an 'Onkel Bofurs' Hut und baten um ein Lied und eine Süßigkeit und eine Geschichte. Bombur versuchte sie alle auf einmal zu küssen und zu kitzeln, sein selten zu hörendes dröhnendes Lachen klang durch den Lärm hindurch. Die Ältesten der Truppe zogen die Kleinen geduldig weg, und endlich konnte Alrís ihrem Ehemann einen schmatzenden Kuss geben und ihm das neue Baby zeigen, jetzt schon zwei Jahre alt - einen Jungen, den sie Albur genannt hatte. Er war ein molliges, kicherndes kleines Ding mit braunen Haaren und Augen, die wie Sonnenlicht im Wasser tanzten. Bombur gab ihm einen Knutscher auf den Kopf und legte dann wieder einen Arm um Alrís und zog sie an sich, um sie erneut lautstark zu küssen.

"Hallo, Liebes.", sagte er und rieb sein Gesicht an ihrem. "Ich hab dich vermisst, mein Knödel."

"Was hast du mit deinem Bein gemacht?", fragte sie atemlos. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wurde vergiftet. Ich empfehle es nicht."

"Vergiftet, Daddy?", meinte eines seiner mittleren Kinder, seine Augen groß wie Untertassen.

"Komm Orks nicht zu Nahe.", sagte Bofur kurz und bündig und ein Chor von 'Ohhh's stieg von der Gruppe Kinder auf.

"Krankenstation-essen.", sagte Bombur voll Ekel und Alrís warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und lachte und lachte.

Es war wegen seinem Bein, dass Bombur auf sein Pony verzichtete und einen Wagen fuhr. Kinder umgarnten ihn, und man konnte ihn ihnen Rezepte und Geschichten erzählen hören, während er die zottigen, trittsicheren Zug-Pferde lenkte. Seine Bewertungen zur elbischen Küche waren besonders hitzig.

In der Nacht würde Dís zwischen den Wagen und Karren entlanglaufen und die Umgebung und Wachen selbst angucken. Die vielen Campfeuer ließen das Tal von Lhûn wie eine Schüssel voll goldener Gluten erscheinen. Dann würde sie zu ihren Platz am Kopf des Karavans zurückkehren und sich ausruhen. Hin und wieder würden Gimli oder Gimrís ihr Gesellschaft leisten, manchmal sogar Mizim, aber die meiste Zeit war sie allein, eine große, starke Wächterin, die über die umherhuschenden Zwerge wachte. Mit der Hand auf dem Knauf ihres Schwertes stand sie schützend da, ihre Augen traurig und sanft und entschlossen. Thorin stand an ihrer Seite und sah über ihr Leute, die endlich zurück zur ihr Heim kehrten.

"Danke, Schwester.", murmelte er. "Ich liebe dich, nadadith. Kümmre dich um sie für mich, würdest du?"

Sie strich einen Zopf hinter ihr Ohr und seufzte.

Thorin nahm das Beobachten der Reise mit einer religiösen Hingabe war. Er hatte immer noch Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, trotz allem, und obwohl er angefangen hatte, war er nicht überzeugt genug geleistet zu haben. Seine Familie begleitete in manchmal, aber wie Dís, war auch er die meiste Zeit allein. Seine Zeit bekam eine Struktur und Ordnung: seine Mahlzeiten, seine Schmiede, seine Familie und die Kammer von Sansûkhul.

Es ging langsam voran. Mit so vielen Wagen und Kindern zu reisen, hieß, dass der Karavan in einem gemächlicheren Tempo vorankam, als Thorins Gemeinschaft. Besonders Bofur schien 'das Bummeln', wie er es nannte, zu stören und ging des Öfteren voraus mit seiner Breithacke auf seiner Schulter. Manchmal nahm er eines von Bomburs älteren Kindern mit, und einmal oder zweimal Gimli (zur großen Freude des Burschen). Nicht geschah, obwohl sie eine Gruppe von Elben erblickten, die nach Mithlond reisten, den Grauen Anfurten, wo sie Mittelerde auf immer verlassen würden.

"Das ist ein Elb?", fragte Gimli, kräuselte seine Nase. "Und hier dachte ich, sie seien schön und herrlich! Hmpfhhh. Sie sind alle so gestreckt und verblasst."

Bofur kicherte. "Lass dich nicht täuschen. Sie mögen aussehen wie dünne, fade Zweige, aber sind stärker, als sie aussehen und ihre Sehstärke ist sehr viel besser, als unseres bei Tageslicht. Ein Elb wird dir einen Pfeil durch deine Augen schießen, sobald er dich sieht."

"Überhaupt keine Bärte.", murmelte Gimli, und erschauderte.

Der Karavan watete durch den Fluss Lune mit großer Vorsicht und folgten dann der Alten Nordstraße, erbaut in den antiken Tagen der Könige der Menschen, passierten südlich von Emyn Uial. Schließlich gaben die grauen und rockigen Ländereien nach für kleine grüne rollende Hügel, grasige geschützte Täler und vorsichtig umsorgte Farmen. Sogar weiter im Süden stieg Rauch von kleinen Schornsteinen auf. Thorin sah sich in dem friedlichen, reichhaltigen Land um und etwas zog irgendwo in seinem Magen zusammen.

Als der Abend dämmerte, signalisierte Dís für sie Rast auf einem Hügel bedeckt mit Löwenzahn und Klee zu machen. Bienen summten fröhlich von ihren Nestern in einem einsamen Apfelbaum in Blumen verhüllt, und Vögel zwitscherten in der Ferne in einem nahen Wald. Bombur und Glóin tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus.

Glóin zuckte die Achseln. "Er wird hier sein. Er hat es versprochen."

"In welcher Richtung liegt Hobbingen von hier aus?" Bofur beschattete seine Augen mit seiner Hand. Bomburs Älteste trug seinen Hut. Sie war eine herzlicher Zwergin von sechzig Jahren mit dem Namen Barís, mit Grübchen in den Wangen und einem sonnigen Lächeln, und sie marschierte hinter ihrem Onkel mit einem ihrer Geschwister auf den Schultern.

"Süd-östlich.", sagte Glóin nach einem Moment. "Und da! Schau!"

Eine kleine Figur bahnte sich ihren Weg den gewundenen Pfaden zwischen kleinen Hügeln entlang, rannte so schnell es seine großen haarigen Füße zuließen. Ein Rucksack, zum Bersten vollgepackt, hüpfte auf dessen Rücken, und seine Hände winkten aufgeregt.

"Ho, Bilbo!", schrie Glóin, winkte zurück.

"Ist das ein Hobbit?", wisperte Gimrís ihrem Bruder zu.

"Und wieder kein Bart!", sagte Gimli und schüttelte seinen Kopf in Sympathie.

 

Bilbo kam zur Spitze des Karavans, keuchte und hielt eine Hand auf die Seite seiner Brust. "Oh, es ist schon ein Weilchen her seit ich so gerannt bin und zu viel getragen habe!", sagte er reumütig. "Hallo nochmal! Um Himmels Willen, ich sehe nun über was der alte Odo Bolger so aufgeregt war. Es sind ja schrecklich viele von euch, nicht?" Damit wurde der Hobbit in eine Umarmung gezogen, und es gab vieles Rückenklopfen und Gelächel rundherum. Bombur berührte mit seiner Stirn Bilbos und Bofur wuschelte durch das gelockte Haar, während Glóin ihn anstrahlte.

Thorin spürte seinen Vater neben sich zum Stehen kommen.

"So, das war er?"

Thorin nickte schweigend.

Thráin musterte den Hobbit einen Moment lang, und dann grunzte er und legte eine schwere Hand auf Thorins Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn."

Thorin sah weiterhin die mutige kleine Seele an, die ihm hätte gehören können - sollen. Thráins starke Finger drückten fester auf Thorins Schulter.

"Ich werde dich allein lassen.", sagte er liebevoll. "Wir sind hier, wenn du uns brauchst, Thorin. Vergiss das nicht."

Thorin nickte wieder und schluckte trotz trockener Kehle.

Thráins Finger drückten nochmal zu und dann war er verschwunden.

"Ihr hättet den Tumult im Grünen Drachen sehen sollen.", sagte Bilbo. "Der arme Alte Odo ist überzeugt, es sei eine Invasion und der ganze Pub ist im Aufruhr. Die Hälfte von den Brandyhallen - das sind die Brandybocks, nebenbei - wollten raus und es selbst sehen. Die andere Hälfte wollte den Horn Ruf von Brandybock läuten. Die Straffgürtel wringen ihre Hände und werden ohnmächtig, die Grubbs sagen, es gehe uns nichts an, die Boffins versuchen eine Willkommensparty zu organisieren und die Tuks kichern in ihre Ärmel und nerven jeden indiskret."

"Und die Beutlins?", fragte Bombur lächelnd.

Bilbo lachte herzlich. "Tun so, als hätten sie nie von Zwergen oder Drachen oder Abenteuern oder reichen verrückten Cousins gehört haben. Wann immer jemand anfängt davon zu erzählen, fangen sie an laut über das Wetter oder über Kuchen-ess-Wettbewerbe oder Farmer Maggotts Hunden oder so zu sprechen. Es ist furchtbar amüsierend."

"Wir kommen normalerweise nicht so nah am Auenland vorbei.", meinte Bofur. "Aber da es die letzte Ladung is, sozusagen, dachten wir, wir schlagen einen kleinen Umweg vor."

"Also sind die Blauen Berge gänzlich leer?" Bilbo sah nach unten. "Oh. Ich hoffte, ihr würdet hin und wieder vorbeikommen."

"Nun, wir haben unser zu Hause wieder, nicht?", sagte Glóin und tätschelte dem kleinen Kerl auf den Rücken. Thorin wollte seine Hand abhacken.

"Stimmt schon.", meinte Bilbo und seine Schultern sackten nach unten.

"Hier, Bilbo.", sagte Bombur in die erstickende Stille. "Lern meine Familie kennen! Das ist Barís, meine Älteste, und die zwei großen dunkelhaarigen Burschen da sind Barum und Barur; dann sind da Alfur und Alrur und Alfrís und Bomfrís, die das arme Pony quälen. Barum, halte das Pack auf, bevor das Pony wegen Stress stirbt? Und dort drüben ist meine liebliche Frau Alrís, und unsere zwei Kleinsten, Bibur und Albur." Alrís deutete eine Verbeugung an, ihre Arme voll mit quengelnden Kindern. "Zu euren Diensten.", rief sie fröhlich.

Thorin war etwas schwindelig nach so vielen Namen.

Bilbo schien kein Problem mit solch einer Menge zu haben, und verbeugte sich vor Alrís, lächelte. "Zu euren und eurer Familie - obwohl es vielleicht eng würde so viele zu behausen. Du lieber Himmel, Bombur! Man könnte meinen du seist ein Teil Hobbit!"

"Ich mag deine Füße.", rief einer der rothaarigen Zwerglinge.

"Vielen Dank auch." Bilbo kicherte. "Sie sind wirklich rechtschaffene Füße, auch wenn es der Rest von mir nicht ist. Wie langte plant ihr hier im Nordviertel zu campen?"

"Wir werden fast schon sofort wieder uns auf den Weg machen.", sagte Glóin entschuldigend. "Morgen früh, am wahrscheinlichsten. Du weißt wie es läuft."

"Meine Worte, ja.", sagte Bilbo und seufzte dann enttäuscht.

"Nun, lasst und das Beste aus heute Nacht rausholen, nicht wahr?", sagte Bofur. Bilbo horchte auf.

"Ja, ja, ganz richtig! Ich hab noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zum Teilen für uns mitgebracht, obwohl ich hoffe sie reichen..."

"Wir wissen, wie Hobbits essen.", sagte Glóin trocken. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es reich wird, Bürschchen."

"Und denk nur, Bilbo! Kein abwaschen!" Bofur stupste ihn. Thorin wünschte, sie würden alle aufhören den Hobbit zu berühren.

Bilbo rollte seine Augen theatralisch. "Danke sehr!"

"Was hast du mitgebracht?", fragte Bombur, rieb seine Hände vorfreudig. "Käsekuchen?"

"Warte kurz! Du solltest zuerst noch meine Familie treffen.", meinte Glóin. "Das ist mein Junge, Gimli und mein Mädchen Gimrís. Da drüben, die den Karren verschnürt, ist mein Darling' Mizim. Mizim, komm her! Komm und treff‘ unseren Meisterdieb!"

"Ich bin etwas beschäftigt, du dummer alter Kerl.", schnappte sie. "Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast!"

Glóin gab ihnen ein verlegenes Grinsen. "Sie ist das Juwel meines Lebens, ist sie."

"Ich geh und helfe ihr.", sagte Gimrís, berührte den Arm ihres Vaters. Glóin nickte und tätschelte ihren Kopf, und sie ging und half ihrer Mutter die Ponys und die Öltücher zu sichern. Gimli und Bilbo besahen sich gegenseitig neugierig.

"Hallo - Gimli war es?", meinte Bilbo. "Bilbo Beutlin, zu euren Diensten."

"Gimli, Sohn von Glóin zu euren.", sagte Gimli automatisch, und neigte seinen Kopf, studierte den Hobbit mit einem Ausdruck von leicht verstörter Faszination. "Wird dein Gesicht nicht kalt?"

Bilbo brach ins Kichern aus.

Glóin zupfte an seinem eigenen Bart, um sein Lächeln zu verstecken. "Ah, Gimli, mein Junge. Hobbits wachsen keine Bärte."

"Oh, manche schon, aber nur die der Starren-Familie.", sagte Bilbo, kicherte weiterhin. "Selbst dann ist es nichts für einen Zwerg um damit zu prahlen. Ich erinnre mich euch alle in den ersten Wochen unserer Reise beim Starren erwischt zu haben, wenn ihr dachtet ich würde nicht hinschauen. Und fürs Protokoll, keiner von euch ist wirklich gut im listig sein - nun, abgesehen von Nori, aber der Rest von euch war nicht gerade subtil. War es mein armes nacktes Kinn, dann?"

"Das und dein Reiten, Bürschchen.", sagte Glóin und schnaubte dann bei dem halb-amüsierten, halb-genervten Ausdrucks des Hobbits.

"Waren wir so unhöflich?", fragte Bofur grinsend.

"Ihr seid in mein Heim geplatzt, habt meine Speisekammer geplündert, habt mich in ein Abenteuer gezerrt und habt ein _extrem_ beleidigendes Lied gesungen.", sagte Bilbo, piekte Bofur in die Seite. "Glotzen war das Höflichste von allen Dingen, die ihr getan habt!"

"Ah, Entschuldigung?", murmelte Gimli, kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Ist nichts passiert.", versicherte Bilbo ihn. "Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, mein Gesicht wird wirklich kalt, was sehr ungünstig ist - aber es trocknet so wundervoll schnell im Gegensatz zu euren!"

Bombur kraxelte langsam runter von seinem Wagen mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen. Gimli und Bofur eilten ihm zu Hilfe, und er erleichterte sein Gewicht auf sein Bein, bevor er seinen Gehstock nahm und vorwärts humpelte. "So, was hast du uns denn nun mitgebracht, Herr Beutlin?"

Bilbos Augen leuchteten auf und er zerrte seinen gefüllten Rucksack von seinem Rücken. "Ich hab Käse, Äpfel, Bier, drei Kuchen, ein Lammbein im Stil der Langcleeves gekocht, einen Schinken, einen großen Pflaumenpudding und eine ganze Reihe von Geschenken für euch und die anderen. Ich fürchte es ist eine Menge zu tragen."

Bofur und Glóin zuckten mit den Schultern und Thorin versuchte nicht zu Lächeln, er versuchte es wirklich - aber was Bilbo als eine Menge zu tragen ansah, war für einen Zwerg kaum bemerkbar. Er hatte nie wirklich verstanden wie kräftig und stark ein Zwerg sein konnte, sogar nach so vielen Beweisen. Der Hobbit durchwühlte seinen übervollen Rucksack und machte einen sanften 'aha!'-Ton. "Hier." Er drückte Bombur ein Stapel Papiere in die Hände. "Alle Rezepte meiner Mutter. Sie war eine Tuk, musst du wissen, und sammelte alle Rezepte im ganzen Auenland, bis in den Osten hin zu Mückenwasser."

Bombur sah mit großen Augen hinab auf das zerknitterte Bündel und presste es beschützerisch gegen seine Brust. "Bilbo!", sagte er und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eines Fisches.

"Oh, Ruhe jetzt, es war das Mindeste was ich tun konnte.", sagte Bilbo, zog seinen geröteten Kopf ein.

"Jetzt habe ich...Hier!" Er gab Bofur eine komische Konstruktion aus Schafswolle und gefärbtem Leder mit ordentlichen kleinen Stichen im Stil der Hobbitmode an den Rändern. "Es ist dein Hut, siehst du.", meinte Bilbo und rieb sich nervös die Hände. "Ich kaufte die Häute von den Stolzfüßen, und ließ es von Bell Gamdschie kopieren. Deiner war ein Wrack, nach allem, und ich dachte du würdest dich über einen neuen freuen. Ich hoffe nicht ich hab dich traurig gemacht?"

Bofur öffnete langsam den gefalteten Kragen des Huts, ein schönes gefärbtes Rot-Braun, und lächelte plötzlich. Er setzte ihn auf und zog an den Flappen. "Und was denkt ihr, Jungs?"

"Oh, Mahal sei Dank, ich wollte seinen alten verbrennen in seinem Schlaf.", sagte Bombur erleichtert.

"Aye, sehr ordentlich!", sagte Glóin und stupste Bilbo an. Thorin knurrte vor sich hin. Würde keiner aufhören den Hobbit zu berühren? "Schaut aus wie eine Mine voller Diamanten, oder nicht?"

"Schon gut, tragt nicht zu dick auf.", meinte Bofur zustimmend. "Danke dir herzlichst, Bilbo. Es ist ein feiner Hut. Wieso, ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn ein Hut gemacht von einem Hobbit Glück bringt!"

"Glóin, das ist für dich." Bilbo übergab ihm eine polierte Holzbox, sein Deckel und die Seiten mit Blättern und Trauben verziert. Glóin bewunderte die Schnitzereien für einen Moment und Bilbo schnaubte.

"Nun, Holzarbeiten ist wahrscheinlich das einzige Hobbithandwerk was ihr Leute mögen würdet. Trotzdem, sie ist nicht leer. Öffne sie."

Glóin öffnete die Box, und Gimli schielte über die Schulter seines Vaters um hineinzusehen. "Pfeifenkraut?"

"Nicht nur irgendein Pfeifenkraut, mein lieber Zwerg. Das ist Langgrundblatt. Es ist das Jahr von '32 - allerdings ein wirklich gutes Jahr!"

"Mein lieber Hobbit!", sagte Glóin und beäugte die Box mit neuer Bewunderung. "Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld!"

"Oh, denkt nicht so viel darüber!", meinte Bilbo strahlend. "So, wenn du nichts dagegen hast... Hier, Gimli, würdest du mir mal kurz helfen?"

Aus Bilbos Rucksack kamen der eingepackte Schinken und das Lamm, die Kuchen, der Pudding und der Käse, die Äpfel und ein festverschlossener Krug. "Nun.", sagte Bilbo, zupfte seine Weste zurecht. "Die Tinten sind für Ori, und die Fässchen sind zart, also seid vorsichtig! Ich habe ein paar Heilungs-Texte aus dem Elbischen übersetzt - und es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, also schmeißt es nicht weg! Ah, das ist für Dori. Es ist ein Stickerei-Muster-Buch von meiner Tante Hildigard, und einige der Muster sind so alt, dass sie sogar Dori beeindrucken werden, wage ich zu behaupten. Ich hoffe er kann einiges daraus nutzen."

Bofur öffnete das kleine Buch und lächelte hinab auf die kurvigen Designs mit ihren freundlichen Motiven von Blumen, Blättern und Gemüse. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird Hobbitstickerei die neue exotische Mode! Du könntest einen neuen Trend starten!"

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass meine Trend setzenden Tage vorbei sind, vielen Dank auch.", sagte Bilbo trocken. "So, das ist für Nori, von einem Dieb zum Anderen."

Bomburs Stirn zog sich in Falten, als er die Kerzenstangen, das Käsemesser und die kleine silberne Soßenschüssel nahm. "Was ist das?"

Bilbo fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und lächelte ein wenig Böse. "Ich fand heraus, als ich zurückkam, dass nicht nur meine fürchterlichen Verwandten sehr spitzfingrig mit meinen Sachen waren. Ein bestimmter leichtfingriger Kerl hat sich einfach mit ein paar Dingen in der Nacht der Feier davon gemacht. Ich dachte, er könnte die Reste des Sets haben, mit meinen Grüßen."

Glóin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und sogar Gimli kicherte. Bofur schlug eine Hand über die Augen und war nicht fähig für einen Moment zu sprechen, als sein Gesicht begann rot zu werden.

"Oh, wird er das hassen!", keuchte Bofur. "Er wurde erwischt, und nicht mal geschafft das Pack zu zwicken! Oh, er wird für einen Monat pricklig sein!"

Bilbo sah schelmisch drein. "Das war die ungefähre Idee."

Bofur zog seinen Hut über seine Augen und wedelte heftig zu ihnen, dass sie weitermachen sollten, während er keuchte, versuchte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Ich ließ das für Balin anfertigen.", sagte Bilbo und holte einen interessanten kleinen Pot raus. "Seht euch die Seiten an!"

Glóin, Bombur, Gimli und Thorin (Bofur versuchte weiterhin vergeblich sein Lachen zu stoppen) begutachten das kleine Ding näher und dann rief Glóin: "Warum, das ist der Vertrag!"

"Sicherlich!", meinte Bilbo und drehte das Teil, sodass sie es sehen konnten. "Derimac Brandybock ist schon ein cleverer Töpfer, meint ihr nicht? Ich schrieb das aus, was ich noch von dem Vertrag wusste und sagte ihm, er solle es auf die Seiten malen. Armer Derrin, seine sonstige Arbeit sind Blumen und Enten und manche Kürbisranke; ich denke nicht, dass er all die Sachen über Verletzungen, Ausweidungen und Verbrennung erwartet hätte, genauso wenig wie ich es tat."

"Wurde er ohnmächtig?", fragte Bombur, lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne. Ein kleines heulendes Geräusch der Freude kam unter Bofurs Hut hervor.

Bilbo pausierte und seufzte dann. "Ja."

Thorin erstickte an seinem eigenen Lachen, während die Gemeinschaft erneut ausbrach. Glóin und Gimli hatten am Ende ihre Arme um der Schulter des anderen geschlungen, während Bofur auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, die Füße wackelten in der Luft. Bombur wischte an seinen Augen, während Bilbo sich die Seiten hielt und nach Luft schnappte. Als ihr Lachen abebbte, keuchte Bilbo: "Nope!" und das brachte sie erneut zum Lachen. Bombur lehnte sich schon schwer auf seinem Stab und Bofur schlug ein- oder zweimal mit der Faust auf den Boden. Glóin machte Teekessel-Geräusche und Gimli musste mehr Gewicht seines Vaters halten. Der arme Junge begann langsam rot im Gesicht zu werden.

"Okay, okay!", brachte Bilbo zwischen Gekicher hervor. "Nun, weiter geht’s! Ich war nicht sicher was ich für Bifur holen sollte bis mir einfiel dass ein Spielzeugmacher war bevor er Minenarbeiter wurde. Und so" Er holte ein kleines komisches Ding mit Schaltern und Rädchen hervor. Die versammelten Zwerge sahen es sich näher an mit Ausrufen von Interesse.

"Ja, clever nicht wahr? Es ist ein Model der alten Mühle unten in Hobbingen, wisst ihr. Du kannst Wasser da reinkippen und dann drehen sich die Räder und es mahlt."

"Wirklich.", sagte Bombur, als er das Model vorsichtig in seine dickfingrigen Hände nahm. Bofur schaute unter seinem Hut hervor. Sein Gesicht war hellrot. "Bofur, schau. Ist das nicht ein liebes kleines Ding? Meine kleinen Kinder würden das mögen, ja."

"Un' ein Hobbit sein und so, scheint es alles wirklich speziell und unnormal zu sein.", meinte Bofur, strich seinen fluffigen Schnauzbart glatt. "Frag mich, ob wir ein Model von Beutelsend machen können?"

"Oh nein. Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, _nein!_ Wenn ich eine ganze Generation Zwerge in meinem Haus rumstampfen habe, werd ich euch jagen und euch stechen!", sagte Bilbo ernst. Bombur schloss seinen Mund mit einem Schnappen, aber Bofur sah viel zu unschuldig aus, um ihn zu glauben.

"Der Letzte.", sagte Bilbo, tutternd und drehte sich zu seinem fast leeren Rucksack.

"Dwalin.", murmelte Thorin.

"Dwalin.", sagte Bombur im exakt selben Tonfall, nickte.

"Bin froh, dass wenigstens einer von euch aufpasst!", schniefte Bilbo. "Ah, hier sind wir!"

"Was zur Hölle, Bürschchen?" Glóin schielte gegen die Mengen von fröhlich bemalten Rosskastanien, ein Faden durch ihre Mitte gezogen.

"Traditionelle Hobbit Waffen.", sagte Bilbo, ein Funkel in seinen Augen. "Ich besonders habe etwas Talent in diesem. Wenn ihr es wissen müsst."

"Nein.", sagte Bofur in Unglaube.

"Nicht...?", meinte Glóin.

"Conkers?", sagte Thorin, völlig ungläubig.

"Conkers?", echote Gimli und blinzelte dann verwirrt.

Thorin verfluchte seine Unaufmerksamkeit.

"Was? Hat einer von euch Geschichten erzählt?" Bilbo legte seine Hände auf seine Hüften und grinste sie an. "Ich würde euch zu einem Spiel herausfordern, aber das wäre wirklich kein fairer Kampf."

"Oh wirklich?", meinte Glóin, streckte seine Brust raus. "Ganz schön von dich selbst überzeugt, Herr Beutlin. Nun, wir werden das schon früh genug sehen."

Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatte Bilbo die vier, plus Gimrís, Barís und Mizim streitend über eine Runde Conkers. Der Krug wurde geöffnet, um eine kräftige Spirituose zu offenbaren, welches mit allgemeiner Zustimmung aufgenommen wurde ("vielleicht nicht für die Jüngeren; das ist der selbst gebraute Apricot-Brandy vom alten Gamdschie, müsst ihr wissen!") und der Käse und Schinken wurden schnell ausgewickelt und rumgereicht. Die Zwerge warfen sich in das Spiel mit ihrem üblichen gesunden Kampfgeist, aber Bilbo hatte nicht übertrieben mit seinem Talent. Er gewann mit Leichtigkeit, und grinste jedes Mal triumphierend wenn seine Rosskastanie eine andere aus dem Spiel kickte. Thorin beobachtete das mit gewissen Amüsement.

"Und das machen sie als Sport?", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Komisches Volk."

"Hey, das ist meine! Du schummelst!"

"Nein, ich bin dir Grüne - du bist die Blaue!"

"Jeder Idiot sieht, dass das blaugrün ist. Ehrlich, du nennst dich mein Bruder?"

"Gimrís, weg da! Ha, das sind drei für mich!"

"Zu schlecht, ich bin bei sieben."

"Glóin, kannst du nicht...?"

"Besser nicht dazwischen gehen, Bürschchen."

Bilbo lehnte sich zurück, seufzte zufrieden und schlug seine Knie. "Und das ist der Sieg für mich!"

"Sind alle Hobbits so gut im Werfen und Anzielen von Dingen?", fragte Bofur und sah unzufrieden seine halbierte Rosskastanie an. Er hatte keine einzige Runde gewonnen.

Bilbo zuckte die Achseln. "Ist ein wenig mein Hobby, wirklich."

Die Aufregung brachte Aufmerksamkeit mit sich. Viele der anderen Zwerge warfen neugierige Blicke zu dem Hobbit mit seinem komischen kleinen Spiel, seinem nackten Gesicht und den haarigen Füßen. Thorin brüstete sich wegen ihrem Interesse und hielt sich kaum zurück sie anzubellen, dass sie ihrem Meisterdieb gebührendem Respekt zeigten.

Das Gaffen hörte plötzlich auf, als eine große Zwergin in einem Fell-Mantel durch die Masse kam, um sich den ganzen Lärm anzusehen. Die Zwerge und der Hobbit wurden still, und Dís hob eine dunkle Augenbraue wegen dem Spiel auf dem Boden.

"Gimli?", sagte sie und wandte sich zu ihm.

"Ah, hallo Tante Dís.", meinte er, kam auf die Füße und klopfte seine Hosen ab. "Vertreiben uns nur die Zeit."

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte und sie drehte sich hin, wo Bilbo auf dem Gras saß, mit einer Kastanie rumfummelte. "Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?"

"Ah, aye, natürlich.", meinte Gimli und räusperte sich. "Dís, Tochter von Frís, ich mache dich bekannt zu Bilbo Beutlin vom Auenland. Er ist ein Hobbit.", fügte er unnötiger weise hinzu.

"Das kann ich sehen, akhûnîth.", sagte sie, ihre Mithrilreine Stimme hob sich mit Freude, obwohl ihr Gesicht sich kaum veränderte. "Dís, zu euren Diensten."

Bilbo setzte sich gerade hin und versuchte so würdevoll wie ein Hobbit auszusehen, während er eine gelb bemalte Kastanie hielt. "Zu euren und eurer Familie."

Dís lächelte daraufhin, eher traurig. "Das warst du schon."

Es herrschte eine schreckliche Stille und dann platzte Bilbo heraus: "Du siehst so sehr wie er aus."

Sie gefror und senkte dann ihren Blick.

Bilbos Mund arbeitet geräuschlos und dann sah auch er hinab. "Entschuldige.", murmelte er miserabel. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich steck immer meinen Fuß in meinen großen dummen Mund."

Thorin konnte sich nicht stoppen einen kurzen scharfen Atemzug zu nehmen, seine Hand streckte sich nach der Schulter des Hobbits aus. Seiner Finger gingen durch und er biss so hart auf seine Lippe, bis er den bitteren Geschmack von Eisen seinen Mund flutete.

Dís hob ihren Kopf wieder, als sie einatmete. "Ja, wir waren uns ähnlich.", sagte sie schließlich. "Obwohl mein Bruder größer war und er die Augen unserer Mutter hatte."

"Oh, natürlich... Ich..." Bilbo rieb seine Hände. "Nur ich..."

"Beruhige dich, Meister Hobbit.", sagte sie und verbeugte sich dann mit all der Eleganz ihres Ranges und all der Würde einer Königin. "Danke für alles, was du für uns getan hast. Für sie."

Bilbo schniefte laut, und sein Gesicht verzog sich gegen die Tränen, seine cleveren kleinen Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Thorin kniete vor ihm, seine Hand schwebte über Bilbos Arm. "Danke, Bilbo.", echote er.

"Ich hab nicht...", brachte Bilbo hervor und dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. “Oh weh.", heulte er. "Oh weh, oh weh..."

"Gimli.", rief Thorin verzweifelt. "Helf ihm."

Der junge Zwerg verlagert sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere für einen Moment, sah unsicher drein. Dann sagte er: "Herr Beutlin hat uns ein Hobbitspiel gezeigt, Tante Dís."

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm, und er errötete, wie die Farbe seinen Haars, bevor er mutig weiterging. "Es ist ein bisschen schwierig den Dreh rauszufinden, aber ich fing an zu sehen, wie es funktioniert. Willst du es mal versuchen?"

Bilbo blinzelte und Dís sah eher perplex drein. "Wenn Herr Beutlin zugänglich ist?", fragte sie und sah zurück zu dem verwirrten Hobbit.

"Sicherlich.", meinte er und warf Gimli einen langen, verwirrten Blick zu. "Man nennt es Conkers."

"Aye, es ist schrecklich knifflig.", sagte Bofur, fand endlich seine Stimme.

"Ich bin die Beste darin.", sagte Gimrís stolz.

"Abgesehen von Bilbo hier!", meinte Gimli sofort und verschränkte seine Arme über seiner breiten Brust, schaute finster drein. "Und du bist schadenfreudig."

"Schadenfreude ist der lustige Teil davon.", meinte Gimrís mit einem Wurf ihres leuchtenden Kopfes. "Nicht mein Fehler, dass du ein Spiel gegen einen toten Ork nicht gewinnen kannst."

"Gimrís!", zischte Mizim.

 

"Hier.", sagte Glóin und gab Dís die rote Rosskastanie, seine Hände sanft, als er seinen Platz aufgab. "Setz dich, Cousine. Ich schaue mal, ob ich einen Stuhl für Bombur finden kann."

"Oh, mach dir wegen mir keine Mühe!", protestierte Bombur, aber an seine Seite gepresst, nickte Barís rigoros. Bombur grunzte und piekte seine Tochter in die Schulter, und sie kräuselte ihre Nase.

"Dein Bein krampft sich noch zusammen, wenn du so sitzt, Dad. Am besten solltest du es ausstrecken."

"Tante Dís?", fragte Gimli sachte und sie zögerte für einen Moment, ehe sie sich neben ihrem jungen Cousin niederließ und sein Knie tätschelte.

"Sorge dich nicht um mich, Junge.", meinte sie. "Es ist Zeit für deine Schwester ihren Rücken zu decken."

"Okay, wenn das jetzt alle sind?", sagte Bilbo und hob seine gelbe Rosskastanie auf.

Sehr, sehr viel später driftete das rumpeln von hundert schlafenden Zwergen durch die angenehme Auenlandluft dem sternenbedeckten Himmel entgegen. Bilbo lag kuschelig zusammen gerollt in einem Laken zwischen Bofurs und Bomburs Bettrollen der alten Zeiten wegen. Thorin saß ihnen gegenüber, als Bomburs Schnarchen den Boden schüttelte, und fühlte etwas in sich entrollen und lösen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute hoch zum Sichelmond, und fühlte sich fast - fast - _am Leben._ Es hätte irgendeine Nacht auf ihrer Mission sein können, wirklich. Es hätte einfach eine andere Nacht auf der Straße sein können, über seine rumpelnde, schlafende Gemeinschaft wachend. Nur er, und das Schnarchen seiner Leute, und die Rufe der Nachtvögel unter dem wachsamen nächtlichen Himmel.

"Wie in alten Zeiten", sagte Bilbo mit einem Gähnen. "Meine Worte, diese Sterne sind hell. Oh, wie habe ich das alles vermisst!"

Bofur rollte sich herum und schaute unter seinem Laken hervor. "Also.", sagte er langsam.

"Hmmm?" Bilbo klang schon halbschlafend.

"Du könntest mit uns kommen."

Thorins Kopf wippt zurück zu ihnen, schneller als ein Elbenpfeil.

Bilbo schien gleichermaßen geschockt. "Was?"

"Komm mit uns? Ich weiß, die Anderen wären begeistert dich zurück zu haben, und ich weiß, dass du uns vermisst."

Bilbo blinzelte, und ließ dann ein Seufzen voller Melancholie los. "Ich kann nicht.", sagte er und da war echte Reue in seiner Stimme. "Bofur, ich würde gerne bei euch bleiben, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Erebor, es...es ist zu groß. Es ist zu leer für mich."

"Füllt sich sehr schnell von allen Seiten, hab ich gehört.", meinte Bofur.

Bilbos Lächeln war alles andere als glücklich. Er schluckte hart und sagte mutig, wenn auch rau: "Es ist nicht die Art von Leere."

"Wir könnten die sogar einen kleinen Raum machen un' es voll mit Tischdeckchen packen..."

"Es ist leer, weil er nicht darin ist.", unterbrach Bilbo ihn kurz und bündig, und rollte sich herum und vergrub sich tief in seinem Laken.

Die Wut kam zurück in einer Flut. Die Illusion über seine Gemeinschaft auf ihrer Reise zu wachen war nur das - eine Lüge, ein Fragment seines desillusionierten Verstandes. Thorin war tot, nich am Leben. Thorin war seit drei Jahren tot, und noch immer rissen seine Schuld und seine Trauer und seine Wut an ihm. Er starrte nutzlos auf das Patchwork-Muster von Bilbos Decke, und das bekannte drehende Gefühl zog in seinem Magen. "Ich werde über dich wachen.", sagte er. "Ich werde Wiedergutmachung leisten."

Bofur war still und dann klopfte er auf Bilbos Rücken. "Es tut mir leid.", sagte er sanft.

"Ja, gut.", seufzte Bilbo, straffte sich etwas und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand. "Ich sollte nicht wirklich auf den 'Glückszahl'-Titel von mir vertrauen, sollte ich? Ich hatte all das Glück in der Welt und es war trotzdem nicht genug."

"Das ist es niemals.", sagte Bofur in einer Stimme, dass fast ein Flüstern war.

"Du wirst kein Glück brauchen, ich schwöre es.", schwor Thorin heftig. "Mahal sei mein Zeuge. Du wirst kein Glück brauchen. Du hast _mich._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khudz - Zwerg  
> 'adad – Vater  
> 'amad - Mutter  
> Inùdoy - Sohn  
> Nathith - Tochter  
> Mizim - Juwel  
> Akhûnîth – junger Mann
> 
> Emyn Uial – die Hügel Evendium, nord-westlich vom Auenland  
> Lhûn – der Fluss Lune  
> Mithlond - Die Grauen Anfurten, ein elbischer Hafen am Golf von Lune, regiert vom Círdan, den Schiffsbaumeister. Hier legen die Schiffe von Mittelerde nach Valinor ab.  
> Belegost (Khuzdul: Gabilgathol)v– Königreich der Breitstamm-Zwerge in den Blauen Bergen (Ered Luin). Das Königreich wurde während des Krieges des Zorns verlassen, als die Berge auseinanderbrachen und ein großer Teil ins Meer fiel. Die Langbart-Flüchtlinge von Erebor erbauten ihre Unterkünfte in den Ruinen und öffneten viele der alten Minen wieder.  
> Hobbit Backenbärte - In ‚Über Hobbits‘, wird bemerkt, dass einer der drei Stämme der Hobbits, die Starren, Backenbärte wachsen ließen (die anderen zwei Stämme waren die Falbhäute und die Harfüße, beide bartlos). Die zwei großen Familien im Auenland, die Brandybocks und die Tuks, waren bekannt für den starken Falbhaut-Einschlag.  
> Hildigard Tuk – älteste Tochter von Gerontius "dem Alten" Tuk, Schwester von Belladonna Beutlin.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin hielt sein Wort. Er besuchte die Kammer jeden Tag. Bilbo lebte weiter sein Leben, wuselte geschäftig in seiner kleinen Hobbit-Höhle und seinem Garten herum, munter unbekümmert über das was seine Nachbarn über ihn dachten. Er leihte sein Mithril-Shirt einem Museum, obwohl Hobbits es ein 'Mathom-Haus' nannten. Von dem was Thorin verstand, war ein Mathom etwas, was Staub ansammeln sollte; interessant, aber unpraktisch. Ein Mithril-Harnisch, unpraktisch! Er schüttelte seinen Kopf über die gesamte skurille Situation. Wahrlich, Hobbits waren merkwürdige kleine Kreaturen.

Erebor kämpfte mit einigen harten Wintern. Die Restaurationen kamen zu einem Stopp, da Dáin alle Mühen aufscheute den Berg beliefert und warm zu halten. Dori änderte seine unermüdlichen Gildemkampagnen ins organisieren von Nahrungssuchen und Jagdschichten, und Bombur verbrachte Stunden um Stunden im Marktplatz, verteilte Schüsseln mit Suppe und fetten Stücken Brot an alles und jeden. Óin, der arme Kerl, schmiss seine Hände in Abscheu nach oben dank der neuen Wellen von Krankheiten und drohte aufzuhören. Noris Bein bescherte ihm eine Menge Probleme in der beißenden Kälte, und er beschwerte sich lautstark bei jedem, der zuhören würde.

Gimli war sehr stolz, als sein Bart endlich eine respektable Länge erreicht hatte. Er behielt ihn in zwei arbeiterähnlichen Zöpfen, sein dicker Schnauzer in diese geflochten. Sein Haar hielt er die meiste Zeit in einem Zopf zurück, wollte lieber nicht so viel Drama darum machen, obwohl bei speziellen Angelegenheiten holte er die goldenen Spangen hervor, die sein Großvater gefertigt hatte.

Sieben Jahre nach dem endgültigen Auszug aus Ered Luin wachte Bifur in den Hallen von Mahal auf.

Thorin wartete draußen vor dem Willkommensgrab, Fíli und Kíli an seiner Seite. Der Minenarbeiter hatte ständige Rückfalle seit der Schlacht der fünf Heere, und es war bemerkenswert, dass er so lange durchgehalten hatte. Ein Testament für zwergisches Durchhaltevermögen, nahm Thorin an.

Es war schwer gewesen zu zuschauen. Zum Ende hin, war Bifur kaum mehr präsent gewesen, driftete zu einem entfernten Platz, wo keiner, nicht einmal seine Cousins, ihn erreichen konnten. Seine Sprache war vollständig verschwunden, so auch sein Iglishmêk. Er folgte einfach, wohin er geführt wurde, und ihm musste bei allem geholfen werden; im Anziehen, im Essen, im Waschen.

Ja, es war schmerzlich dabei zu zuschauen.

Seine Eltern Kifur und Bomrís und sein Onkrl Bomfur (der Vater von Bofur und Bombur) begrüßten ihn, und Thorin wunderte sich wie das funktionierte. Ließ Mahal sie das in irgendeiner Weise wissen? Oder haben sie es, wie Thorin, durch die Wasser von Gimlîn-zâram sehend herausgefunden?

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Fíli sah auf. "Er ist hier!", rief er, griff nach Thorins Hand.

"Shhh!", meinte Kíli, und Thorin warf ihnen Beiden einen Blick zu.

"Erlaubt ihm etwas Raum.", sagte er ernst. Es waren schon zehn Jahre, aber er erinnerte sich trotzdem, wie disorientiert und überwältigt er gewesen war. "Er hat gerade unseren Schöpfer und seine Eltern getroffen und er wird-"

"Zabadâl belkul!", schrie eine freudige Stimme, und Thorin unfreundlich von einem schweren, gänzlich nackte Körper unterbrochen, der in ihn prallte und umrannte. "Zabadâl belkul, melhekel!"

"Bifur!", schaffte Thorin, spuckte weiße und schwarze Haarsträhnen aus. "Bifur, beruhige dich!"

"Zûr zu?" Bifur griff ihn bei den Schultern und schlug ihre Köpfe zusammen.

Thorin schwindelte, Sterne blitzten vor seinen Augen. "Argh! Stopp, warte-"

"Ah, melhekhel, Thorin-zabad. Sakhab dich an, ich hatte niemals gedacht, dich wiederzusehen, und so unverändert. Warum, du könntest mich mit diesem Blick häuten! Tut ein Körper gut, es zu sehen." Thorin hörte auf zu kämpfen und starrte ihn an, perplex. "Bifur... Du sprichst Westron."

"Tu ich?" Bifur blinzelte, und dann lächelte er. Da war eine schwache rote Narbe, wo einst die große magenumdrehendr Delle in seinem Kopf war, und er schien sehr viel mehr lebendig zu sein, als Thorin sich erinnerte - wenn auch noch immer merkwürdig. "Oh. Tue ich."

"Und du bist nackt.", fügte Fíli hinzu

"Auf Thorin.", kicherte Kíli.

Bifur strahlte sie an, stieß sich von Thorin ab und rief aus: "Jungs! Fíli, Kíli, shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ, wie schön es ist euch wiederzusehen!"

"Auch schon dich zu sehen.", meinte Kíli und zog ihn auf seine Füße.

"Wäre sogar besser, wenn wir nicht so viel gesehen hätten.", murmelte Fíli.

Bifur lachte einfach und zog die Jungs in eine Umarmung, warf seine Arme um ihre Hälse und hielt sie fest.

Thorin stand auf und rieb sich seine Stirn. "Nun, es scheint als würdest du hin und wieder Khuzdul benutzt.", sagte er zu sich selbst, ehe er über die Gesichter seiner Neffen lächelte, die versuchten sich aus Bifurs Griff zu befreien. Seine Stimme anhebend sagte er: "Vielleicht sollten wie die ein paar Kleider suchen..."

"Kein Vielleicht.", röchelte Kíli.

Plötzlich riss sich Bifur los, um seine Hände mit einem perplexen Ausdruck anzustarren. Seine Augen waren komplett fokussiert das erste Mal in zehn Jahren. "Oh, ja." Dann hob er seine Brauen und sah an sich selbst hinab sichtbar überrascht. "Aye, richtig. Obwohl ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte. Es ist eher...befreiend. Ihr solltet es auch ma probieren."

"Meine Augen.", stöhnte Fíli.

"Mein Gehirn.", wimmerte Kíli.

Auf einmal spannte Bifur sich an, sein Kopf riss hoch und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Warte, 'ikhuzh! 'Amad, 'adad, Onkel Bomfur... Wo sind sie?"

"Hinter dir, Bifur.", meinte eine amüsierte Stimme. "Der Schöpfer hat dein Geburtsmal wieder hergestellt, wie ich sehe."

Bifur lachte und sprang zu den drei Zwergen, und zerrte sie dann hinüber zu Fíli, Kíli und Thorin, nackt, wie am Tage seiner Geburt. "Hier jetzt - Mum, Papa, Bomfur - das ist mein König. Thorin, das sind..."

"Ich kenne sie, Bifur.", sagte Thorin, und klopfte zögerlich dem Zwerg auf die nackte Schulter. "Ich habe sie getroffen, bevor du erwacht bist."

"Und ich schlug seine Majestät auf den Arm dafür, dass er meinen Jungen und meine Neffen auf eine solch hirnrissige Reise überhaupt mitgenommen hat.", murmelte Kifur.

"Wir sollten dich mal aufpäppeln, meine kleine Elster.", sagte Bomrís in ihrer weichen, zurückhaltenden Stimme, schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie mit ihren Händen über Bifurs Gesicht und Bart strich. Sie war eine dünne, ruhige, schwarzhaarige Zwergin mit großen dunklen Augen und von der Arbeit geraute Hände. Sie war ihrem jüngeren Bruder wenig ähnlich mit seinen schiefen und strahlenden Lächeln und seinem lauten herzlichen Lachen. "Halt jetzt still, Liebling."

Kifur kicherte. "Wir müssen dir etwas zum Anziehen geben, ehe Mahal seine Meinung ändert."

"Essen?", meinte Bifur fragend, als er seinem Vater erlaubte ihm ein Shirt über sein wildes Haar zuziehen. Seine Mutter strich es ihm sanft aus dem Gesicht, ihre Finger ruhten länger über der kleinen roten Linie auf seiner Stirn. "Wir können hier essen? Irgendwie dachte ich Essen würde es in den Hallen meiner Vorväter nicht geben..."

"Aye, wir essen.", sagte Thorin und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und scheiterte. "Es gibt hier Essen, und eine Menge davon."

"Oh." Bifur runzelte die Stirn für einen Moment, dann erleuchtete er. "Gibt es Blumen?"

* * *

 

 

"Du Idiot!"

Dáin stöhnte, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, und warf die Krone in eine Ecke des Vorzimmers des Königs. Thorin lief ihm nach, flammend mit Wut.

"Du absoluter Idiot!", schnarrte er wieder. "Das Gold ist verflucht, Dáin, du gänzlich naiver Dummkopf! Und er gab es zu dem gierigen, öligen, verabscheuungswürdigen Mann - was dachtest du würde passieren?"

Die Tür flog auf und Dwalin stürmte rein, gefolgt von Óin. "Du Idiot", donnerte er.

"Das ist unser König.", murmelte Óin.

"Du Idiot, _eure Majestät._ ", zischte Dwalin, Zähne schnappten um die Wörter herum.

"Nein, Óin.", sagte Dáin bewusst. "Er sagt nur das, was ihr Beide dachtet."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, bei Mahal, hol deine verdammte Trompete.", zischte Dwalin, ehe er wieder auf Dáin einging.

"Was dachtest du dir dabei? Dieser Mann war berührt mit der Drachen-Krankheit, jeder Dumme konnte das sehen!"

"Ich habe unserer Abmachung geehrt.", sagte Dáin mit einem Seufzen, rieb sich seine Stirn. "Ich gab es Bard in gutem Glauben."

"Und er gab es dem Bürgermeister von Seestadt in gutem Glauben, welcher mit dem Gold in _schlechtem Glauben_ davonlief!" Dwalin faltete seine Arme über seine Brust und starrte Dáin an.

" _Danke schön!_ ", sagte Thorin, warf seine Arme in Ekel in die Luft, und dann starrte er ebenfalls Dáin an.

"Was hättest du getan, hm?", fragte Dáin zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. "Wir brauchten ihren guten Willen. Es geht uns nichts an, was Bard mit seinen Besitztümern tut!"

"Dies waren wertvolle und geschätzte Arbeiten unserer Ahnen.",meinte Óin steif. "Mein Ur-Großvater Borin machte diesen Helm. Jetzt ist dieser irgendwo in der Wildnis verloren, un' wir werden es nie wieder sehen."

Wieder einmal fühlte Thorin den gähnenden Schlund der Schuld sich in seinem Magen öffnen. "Es geht am Ende immer ums Gold.", sagte er bitter.

"Es geht immer ums Gold.", echote Dwalin, seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Gesicht war wie eine Gewitterwolke. "Unser Erbe ist das Gold, und das Gold ist unser Erbe und wir können diese zwei nicht trennen."

"Er trug ihn, als die Zwerge der Grauen Berge sich den Kaltdrachen entgegenstellten. Wir können es nicht mehr herstellen. Wir haben die Fähigkeit verloren.", trauerte Óin.

"Nun, es ist weg.", meinte Dáin brüsk. "Und wir sollten uns am besten damit abfinden. Es war verloren, als ich es an Bard gab."

"Wir hättn nicht Borins Helm aufgeben sollen.", murmelte Óin, hob sein Kinn.

"Aye", rumpelte Dwalin. "Das war kein einfacher Haufen Tand."

"Ich war gezwungen, die Rüstung selbst geschmiedet von meinem Ur-Großvater, Dáin der erste dieses Namens, getötet von diesen Kaltdrachen, aufzugeben.", sagte Dáin fest. "Es ist alles was wir von diesem großen König und der vergangenen Era besitzen, aber ich habe es losgelassen. Du bist nicht allein in dieser Sache. Ich höre und verstehe dich. Ich weiß, dass es nicht nur ein Haufen Tand ist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht die Gier oder die Drachenkrankheit ist, die euch hier herkommen und nich anschreien lässt. Ich hatte Glóin und Balin sich für Wochen über das anschreien sehen. Ein Vierzehntel des Schatzes, Cousin - es ist eine große Menge. Egal wie wir es auch graviert hätten, wir hätten nicht verhindern können uns von einigen unserer wertvolleren Artefakte trennen zu können."

"Verlangen sie mehr?", fragte Dwalin, sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Nay, barufûn. Es sind nun genug von uns da, um zwei Armeen standzuhalten.", meinte Dáin mit einem trockenen Blick zu ihm. "Es werden keine Belagerungen an diesem Berg geben in diesen wachsamen Tagen."

Dwalin grollt und setzte dann schwerfällig hin. "Menschen!", schnarrte er. "Hab sie niemals verstanden, werd sie nie verstehen."

Óins Gesicht war unbewegt und schroff, und seine Augen leuchteten aus Wut. "Das Gold ist unser Erbe und unsere Identität und Kultur und Geschichte, Form gegeben.", sagte er heftig, schüttelte eine Faust gen Süden. "Elben und Menschen mögen es begehren - aber sie können nicht verstehen, wie es ist zusehen, wie die Arbeit deiner Leute, das Werk ihrer Hände...die Brustplatte von großen Königen oder das Diadem einer kleinen Prinzessin, die Dinge die dein Vaters Vaters Vater gemacht und berührt und getragen haben...und sie einfach uns diese unter der Drohung von Hunger und Krieg wegnehmen wollen!"

Thorin stieß einen langen, langsamen Atem aus. "Nein.", sagte er in einem Flüsterton, "unter der Drohung diesen dreimal verfluchten Stein vorzuenthalten."

Dáin hielt seine Hand hoch und wartete geduldig. "Beruhigt euch, Vettern. Dies ist nicht der Fall des Drachen. Sie sind nicht heimatlos, und wir auch nicht. Wir leben nicht in Angst vor dem Anderen, und Vertrauen wächst zwischen unseren Leuten - langsam, sicherlich, aber es wächst. Wir erblühen. Sie wären Dummköpfe unsere Allianz mit mehr Forderungen zu gefährden."

"Aye, sie können nicht mehr von unserem Schatz verlangen jetzt, da wir mehr an der Zahl sind als dreizehn Zwerge und ein Hobbit.", spie Dwalin.

Dáin hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich denke Bard fängt an uns ein bisschen besser zu verstehen, wisst ihr. Er würde nicht in diesen Tagen einfach fordern."

"Aye, er hat das bekommen, was er beim ersten Mal wollte!", meinte Óin nachdenklich, und hieb seine Faust gegen sein Bein. "Wenn sie bloß unbewaffnet gekommen wären - wenn sie diese verdammten Elben weggeschickt hätten - wenn sie bloß gefragt hätten und nicht gefordert! Wir hätten verhandelt!"

"Shazara! Kein Grund dieses ganze schlechte Desaster wieder rauszuzerren.", meinte Dáin und seine Augen waren wachsam/müde. "Wir sind ehrenhafte Zwerge und wir haben den Teil unserer Vereinbarung mit den Menschen eingehalten. Wir mussten mit einem Teil unserer Geschichte dafür zahlen, und sir wurden von einem ihrer eigenen Leute betrogen. So liegt nun die Rüstung vom dem König nach dem ich benannt wurde irgendwo in der Wildnis, zusammen mit Borins goldenem Helm und dem Rubin-Gürtel getragen vom verlorenen Prinzen Frór und dem Leichnam des Bürgermeisters von Seestadt. So ist es, und es gibt wenig, was wir daran ändern können."

"Du bist ein verdammter Idiot.", sagte Dwalin geradeheraus.

Dáin lachte sein raues Lachen. "Aye, wahrscheinlich. Aber ein Praktischer."

Thorin stolperte Rückwärts bevor er schwer auf seiner Steinbank in der Kammer von Sansûkhul landete.

"Nein.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, und Schuld und Scham kämpften gegen das lang gehaltene Bedürfnis seine Leute zu beschützen. "Ich lag falsch. Ich lag falsch."

Aber Dwalin und Óin hatten einen Punkt.

Er hatte das Vermächtnis seiner Leute retten wollen, und er war wütend gewesen wegen der Bizarûnh und ihren arroganten Forderungen. Er hatte in der Tat angeboten mit Bard über des Drachen und die Schätze Thals zu verhandeln, wenn sie unbewaffnet und ohne diese verräterischen Elben kommen würden.

Sie würden nicht zuhören, und Beleidigungen flogen hin und her, bis Thorin nicht mehr durch den roten Nebel seiner Wut sehen konnte. Diebe, Räuber und Vogelscheuchen, das ganze Pack von ihnen! In einer wachsenden Rage hatte er Bard gefragt, was er (egal was) für die Zwerge übrig gelassen hätte, hätte er den Berg leer und jeden Zwerg tot aufgefunden. Bard hatte die Frage nicht beantwortet.

Und dann war Bilbo in diese ganze verzwickte, Sache getreten.

Goldkrankheit, dachte er jämmerlich. Kann es jemals von seinem Wunsch sein Erbe zu schützen getrennt werden? Werde ich nie wissen, ob ich schwach oder stark bin?

_Oh, mein Bilbo, was für eim Durcheinander haben wir angerichtet._

Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und weinte.

 

* * *

 

  
Jahre vergingen, und Thorin beobachtete.

Er beendet eine Plattenrüstung. Es war attraktiv; funktional, und tödlich mit klaren Linien und einer sauberen polierten Oberfläche. Er platzierte sie auf einem Ständer in einer Ecke seiner Schmiede und legte den Helm auf die obere Halterung und neigte dann seinen Kopf, betrachtete sie kritisch. Das war sein Leben gewesen. Schönheit in seiner Fähigkeit, ja - aber kriegsähnlich, ein Leben aus Verteidigung und Angriff und Blutvergießen im Kampf, gänzlich zwergisch. Er starrte sie finster an und fragte sich dann was ein Hobbit nützlich und schön findem würde.

Er versuchte sich an ein paar Knöpfen, und schlug eher erbärmlich fehl. Unbeeindruckt, versuchte er sich an einem Pflug. Es war definitiv ein Fortschritt.  


* * *

 

"Was tut dieser Junge nur?"

Thorin schüttelte seinen Kopf in Amüsement. "Gute Frage, nächste Frage."

Sie beobachteten, wie Gimli, neundundachtzig Jahre alt und mit vollen Bart und so fröhlich ein Krieger, der jemals gelebt hat, die steilen Abhänge des Einsamem Berges im voller Rüstung hochkraxelte.

Hrera sah höflich ungläubig drein. "Er muss was im Kopf haben. Dieser eine hatte zu viel Sonne abbekommen."

"Er ist ein feiner junger Zwwrg.", sagte Thorin und dann wunderte er sich wieso er das Bedürfnis hatte ihn zu verteidigen. Sicherlich, ist ihm der Bursche nicht so ans Herz gewachsen?

"Feiner junger Zwerg oder nicht, er holt sich einen Sonnenstich.", sagte sie vorraus. Sie lag nicht falsch. Gimli war errötet und schwitzte in der Zeit in der er seinen Weg von der Spitze zurückbahnte, und Hrera tutterte über das Aussehen seiner Zöpfe.

"Furchtbar!", sagte sie missfallend. "Sieh dir das an! Benutzte der Junge niemals Haaröle in seinem Leben?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht.", meinte Thorin. "Er hasst Pimp und Firlefanz, wie er es nennt."

Gimli bewegte sich durch die belebten Gänge von Erebor. Stimmen riefen ihn, und er hob seine Hand im Gruße und lief weiter. Obwohl er sicherlich müde war verlangsamte er seinen Schritt nicht, und er begann eines seiner liebsten Wanderlieder zu summen. Seine Beine bewegten sich im Rhythmus und unermüdlich.

Endlich verlangsamte er sich vor einem krummen Schild, geformt wie ein sechseckiger Stern geschmückt mit einem paar gekreuzter Messern. Hinter dem Schild war ein Steingarten voll mit verteilten Tischen, und Zwerge huschten zwischen ihnen entlang, trugen Platten mit schaumgefüllten Ale-Krüge.

Ein Jubel grüßte Gimli, als er sich einem bestimmten Tisch näherte, an welchem sechs lautstarke junge Zwerge, alle weniger als ein Jahrhundert alt, saßen erzählend und trinkend da. Spitzhacken, Hämmer und Werkzeuge lagen verteilt und angelehnt um sie herum, und viele Gesichter waren mit Russ verschmiert.

"Ist das wirklich ordentliches Verhalten von der Linie Durins?", fragte Hrera. "Tsk! Fürchterlicher Ort. Sag ihm, er soll gehen, Thorin Liebes."

"Es ist ein extrem geeigneter Ort.", erzählte Thorin ihr, verschränkte seine Arme und sah über die müden und fröhlichen Gesichter seiner Leute, die sich entspannen und Spaß hatten. Er konnte seine Mundwinkel das kleinste bisschen nach oben heben spüren. Nach siebenundzwanzig langsamen, schmerzlichen Jahren des Wiederaufbaus und der Entbehrung, harschen Wintern und harter Arbeit, machten seine Leute in den Hallen von Erebor Spaß.

Hrera schürzte seine Lippen. "Nun gut.", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich werde mein Urteil zurücknehmen. Aber merk dir meine Worte, der junge Gimli sollte sich am besten benehmen!"

"So, meine Freunde!", sagte Gimli, und rieb seine Hände zusammen. "So! Ich bin der Erst der es zur Spitze und zurück schaffte, wo sind meine Gewinne?"

Die Gruppe junger Zwerge, die auf den Bänken von Noris Taverne rumlungerten, sahen auf.

"Ist Lóni nicht bei dir?", fragte einer.

Gimli zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich hab ihn geschlagen. Seine Markierung war nicht da, und ich hab meine dagelassen, wo keiner sie übersehen kann. 'Gimli, Sohn des Glóin' ist nun auf der Spitze eingraviert. Ich hoffe euch wird klar, dass ihr in einem Berg mit einem anderen Zwerges Namen trinkt. Ich sollte eure Miete einsammeln!"

"Ich nehme an, dass macht dich zum König, dann.", lachte einer.

Gimli rollte seine Augen und wedelte das weg. "Keine Angst! Ich müsste schon sternhagelvoll sein, um König werden zu wollen. Habt ihr Dáin in letzter Zeit gesehen? Er sieht aus wie Granit geschlagen von Riesen! Noch dazu, es gibt noch fünf weitere vor mir in der Thronfolge, und alle von ihnen sind gefährlich, wenn man in ihrem Weg steht." Es gab einen Ausbruch von Gelächter.

"Aye, wenn du es schaffst an Dáin vorbeizukommen-"

"-und Barazanthual.", unterbrach ein anderer, und alle Versammelten erschauderten bei dem Namen der mächtigen roten Kampfaxt.

"-dann ist da noch Dáins Sohn, der Steinhelm.", lachte ein weiterer.

"Was ist das, was meine dainty Ohren wahrnehmen?", fragte Nori, stapfte zu ihnen mit einem Tablett mit Krügen und einem schiefen Grinsen. "Unser Gimli gegen den Steinhelm? Dafür würde ich zahlem um das zu sehen."

"Nein, würdest du nicht!", rief ein Zwerg. "Du würdest die Bücher führen, du alter Hahn!"

"Aye, wir würden dich bezahlen!"

Nori zwinkerte. "Ein Haufen Lügen sind das, meine Lieben, und ich schäme mich euch zu kennen."

"Da ist keine geeignete Konversation.", sagte Hrera mit türmender Unzufriedenheit.

"Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Thorin Steinhelm oder sonst jemanden, also weg mit euch, ihr Haufen Ratten und lasst einen Körper seinen Bart bewässern!", lachte Gimli, nahm seinen Helm ab und kämpfte sich aus seinem Übermantel und dem Kettenhemd. "Berge erklimmen ist durstige Arbeit!"

"Siehst du, Nori, wie es scheint ist es nun Gimlis Berg.", sagte einer der Jugendlichen, nahm einen Krug von Nori und stupste ihn an.

"Aye, es ist mein Berg.", meinte Gimli, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Ale und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück auf seiner Bank. "Ich erlaube euch äußerst großzügig hier zu leben, natürlich, und ich denke, ich lasse Dáin weiterhin den Ort für mich regieren."

"Oh, jetzt versteh ich das Gerede vom Steinhelm bekämpfen.", sagte Nori, strich durch seinen Bart. "Nun gut, dann. Ich würde dir zwei zu drei auf Gimli gegen den Steinhelm geben, aber im dritten Match, fürchte ich, wird es eine eins aus neun geben."

"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Gimli pikiert. "Ich bin der beste um Umgang mit der Axt in meinem Alter in ganz Erebor."

"In der Tat seid ihr das, mein kleiner Lord.", sagte Nori schleimerisch."aber im dritten Match würdest du gegen Dwalin, Sohn von Fundin, antreten und ich sehe keine großen Chancen bei dir."

Ein Stöhnen erhob sich vom gesamten Tisch, und Gimli schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Verdammt!", lachte er. "Gut, ich würde gegen mich selbst wetten - und du hast dich schon gut geschlagen wegen mir, du alter Schlingel."

"Wusste, du würdest Lóni schlagen.", sagte Nori zufrieden. "Also gut, Jungs, Zahltag."

Mit etwas Gebrumme gaben die versammelten Trinker Nori ein paar Münzen. "Vielen Dank auch.", sagte er, grinste breit. Auf eine Hart beißend, nickte er und packte sie dann in eine Tasche. Sich auf den Tisch setzend, streckte er das Metallbein vor sich auf und plötzlich erschien ein Messer in seiner Hand. Er drehte es abwesend in seinen Fingern, als er seine geflochtenen Augenbrauen hob, jetzt mit Silbersträhnen.

"Also, meine mutigen Burschen? Nehmt ihr nicht meine sehr großzügigen Wetten an?"

Gimli nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Ales und leckte den Schaum von seinem Schnauzer. Ich, gegen Dwalin kämpfen? Du willst mich doch wohl verarschen. Er lehrte mich das Meiste, was ich weiß. Ich wäre Warg-Futter noch bevor der Tag vorüber wäre."

"Du würdest Warg-Futter sein bevor eine Minute rum ist.', sagte ein Zwerg, und Gimli schob seine Brust empört vor.

"Ich werde dich wissen lassen, dass ich wenigstens Zwanzig aushalte." Er grinste plötzlich. "Sekunden."

Der Tisch brüllte vor Lachen, und Gimli wurde gestupst und auf den Rücken geklopft. Nori hob eine Augenbraue wegen seiner roten und windverbrannten Wangen, und zog an einen seiner Zöpfe von seinem Bart.

"Du wirst etwas auf deinem Gesicht haben wollen.", sagte er.

"Einen Sack zum Beispiel.", kicherte eim Zwerg, und Gimli trat ihn unter dem Tisch.

"Was", sagte Hrera mit viel Würde. "verpasse ich gerade? Weil, was ich sehe ist, dass dein Cousin dritten Grades once-removed in einer schäbigen kleinen Taverne mit seinen Rowdy-Freunden trinkt."

"Ist es das was wir sind?", fragte Thorin, sah Gimli mit etwas Überraschung an. "Cousins dritten Grades. Tatsächlich."

"Thorin, Liebling.", sagte Hrera mit einer Warnung in ihrem Ton.

Er sah seine Großmutter wieder an, nahm ihren tippenden Fuß und das Glänzen in ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen in Augenschein.

"Nori war einer aus meiner Gemeinschaft.", sagte er einfach, und ihr Gesicht erweichte sofort.

"Oh, ich sehe.", meinte sie und sah zurück, wo der Dieb mit seinem Messertricks die Burschen amüsierte. "Er hat sein Bein bei der Schlacht verloren, damals?"

"Ja."

"Es tut mir leid, mein Liebes." Sie tätschelte seine Wange tröstend und seufzte. "Oh, ihr steingesichtigen Durin-Männer. Wenn ihr nur was sagen würdet!"

"Großmutter.", knurrte er und sie lachte einfach und zwickte seine Wange etwas mehr.

"Hey, was ist das Ganze jetzt über deinen Bruder, Nori?", rief einer der Jugendlichen, und der Ruf wurde von einigen am Tisch wiederholt.

Nori rollte dramatisch seine Augen. "Meinst du die Glucke oder den Schreiber?"

"Dori, natürlich - ist es wahr?"

"Welcher Teil?"

"Das er den Kopf der Minen-Gilde K.O geschlagen hat, um Gildenmeister zu werden, und seinen Kiefer gebrochen hat!"

"Oh, das.", sagte Nori abwertend. "Ja."

Es gab ein wehmütiges Schweigen, und Thorin versteckte sein Grinsen. Dori würde der erste Hohe Gildenmeister in über fünfhundert Jahren sein, der nicht zur Minen oder Schmiedengilde gehört.

"Oh, schaut nicht so beeindruckt rein, Dori hat ihm nur den Kiefer ein bisschen gebrochen.", sagte Nori. "Er wird sich auch ein paar Goldzähne holen müssen, aber es ist nichts so, als das seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde oder so."

Ein kleines Seufzen ging um den Tisch, und Thorin schüttelte seinen Kopf wegen ihrer sehnenden Aussdrücke. Sein Weber-Kumpane war das Epitom von zwergischer männlicher Schönheit, nach allem, mit seinen silbrigen Haaren, seiner klassischen Steifbart-Nase, dicken Beinen und seiner bulligen Figur. Unglücklicher Weise für seine ganzen Verehrer, er war einer der vielen Zwerge, wessen Herz seinem Handwerk gehörte. Dori liebte sein Weben, seine Brüder, seine Weine und seinen Tee, und er hatte so viel Interesse an Romantik wie an Cross-Country-Skiing. Noch dazu hatte er einen Schlag wie ein rennender Oliphaunt.

"Nori, bitte krieg das nicht in den falschen Hals", sagte einer der Zwerge, etwas träumerisch, "aber dein Bruder ist eine Goldader in einer Schmutzmine."

"Ich sage ihm, dass du es so gesagt hast, soll ich?", meinte Nori zufrieden, begann seine Fingernägel mit seinem Messer zu säubern.

"Ah, wie viel muss ich dir geben damit du es nicht tust?"

Nori grinste böse. "Lass mich dein Geld sehen und dann werde ich dir einen Preis nennen."

"Ihr Idioten solltet wirklich ein neues Hobby finden.", schnaubte Thorin amüsiert - und Gimli kicherte vor sich hin.

"Erzähl es ihm, und wir werden Ori, meinen Vater und Onkel, meine Cousins, Bofur und wahrscheinlich sogar Bombur hier unten um dich anzustarren und Dori anzufeuern.", sagte er, seine Augen tanzten mit Heiterkeit. "Ich würde gerne ein Angebot legen, wenn ich darf?" Nori zwinkerte ihm zu. "Glaub es lieber, kleiner Stern. Die Gemeinschaft hält zusammen."

"Die Gemeinschaft ist komisch.", sagte ein Jugendlicher nach einer Pause.

"Das auch!", lachte Nori. "Wer ist für einen weiteren?"

In diesem Moment kam ein erwähnenswert großer und zersauster Zwerg in den Garten gestampft, sein Gesicht knallrot und seine braunen Haare tropfte unter seinem Helm. "Gimli, du Schwein.", brüllte er

"Hallo, Lóni.", meinte Gimli angenehm. "Hast du den Ausblick von oben von meinem Berg genossen?"

"Ich sollte dir deinen Bart ausreißen!", sagte Lóni, ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder. "Aber ich bin viel zu müde. Nori, hab ein Herz, einen Ale bitte? Ich werd dem Rüpel etwas Sinn reinschlagen, wenn ich wieder etwas Atem habe."

"Oh, feine Worte.", verspottete Gimli ihn liebenswürdig. "Du könntest mich nicht niederschlagen selbst wenn ich Augenbinde tragen und meine Hände zusammengebunden wären."

"Ich sollte deine Hände verbinden, du Arsch.", sagte Lóni grummelig. " _'Gimli, Sohn des Glóin, im Jahre 2968 von unserem König Dáin II Eisenfuß'_ in Runen zwei Hände breit in die Spitze des Erebor graviert! Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, musstest du hinzufügen _'Lóni, Sohn des Láin, litt hier eine Niederlage durch seine Hände.'_ Du Sohn eines räudigen Orks! Ich könnte dich erwürgen!"

"Unschön.", sagte Hrera abwesend. "ich wette mit dir um eine Silberspange für einen deiner Dolche, Thorin Liebes? Sieg auf Gimli, natürlich."

Thorin war viel zu beschäftigt mit Lachen um zu antworten.

* * *

 

"Nun, mein Freund.", sagte Dwalin grimmig zu seinem Spiegelbild, zog an seinem ergrauten Bart. "Heute bin ich endlich älter, als du."

Thorin saß neben ihm. "Einhundertundsechsundneunzig. Du hast mich um eins geschlagen. Gamilûn Dwalin, nennen sie dich."

"Einhundertundsechsundneunzig.", seufzte er, und dann grunzte er: "Jeder der mich verspottet, sollte lieber mal einen Geschmack von meinen Knöcheln bekommen."

Thorin lächelte für sich selbst, ein kleines trauriges Lächeln. "Mukhuh turgizu turug usgin."

"Älter als Thorin jetzt." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ach, Mahals mächtige Bälle, werd nicht sentimental.", knurrte Dwalin zu sich selbst. "Orla würd' dein Versteck bräunen, wenn sie dich über dein Glück jammern sehen würde."

"Dwalin, bâheluh.", sagte Thorin leise.

Sie saßen zusammen in der Stille. Die Beiden hatten sich nie um viele Worte geschert.

Weder hatten sie diese wirklich gebraucht, um zu reden.

* * *

 

Balin stand gerade und stolz, sein Bart bauschig. Keine Spur seines sonstigen freundlichens Humors war in seinen Augen zu finden. "Es kann nicht sein.", sagte er in einer tiefen, harten Stimme. "Es kann nicht länger toleriert werden. Lasst mich gehen, mein Herr. Ich werde unser antikes Zuhause zurück holen von diesem Ork-Abschaum, und wir werden unsere geheiligten Hallen wiederhaben."

"Nein.", wisperte Thrór, und an jeder Seite von ihm, standen Thorin und Thráin eng angepresst, hielten ihn auf den Füßen, als er zwischen ihnen zusammensackte. "Nein, es ist Dummheit...eine solche Dummheit. Durins Fluch sucht diese Hallen heim, und die Orks, die mich töteten, wachsen in der Zahl. Stopp diesen Wahnsinn. Stopp es, sage ich!"

"Thorin, Inùdoy.", sagte Thráin, sah auf zu seinem Sohn mit einem flehenden Blick. "Lass diese verfluchte Mine nicht noch mehr unserer Leute nehmen. Lass es sie nicht ruinieren. Thorin, bitte."

Thorin traf den schreckgefüllten Blick seines Vaters und presste seine Kiefer. "Aye.", meinte er, und seine Stimme brach. Er räusperte sich und sah dahin, wo Frerin saß, der seine Hände mit einem gejagten Ausdruck studierte. "Aye, wir brauchen keine weiteren Azanulbizars."

Dáin straffte sich auf seinem Thron, sein Gebaren ernst. "Wir sollen keine Azanulbizars mehr haben.", sagte er, und Thrór stieß einen luftigen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. "Balin, wir brauchen deine Weisheit hier. Du kannst mich nicht zurück lassen und mich Thranduil und Glóin allein händeln lassen."

"Danke Mahal für dein Geschenk, mein Junge.", seufzte Thráin, umfasste sanft Thorins Kopf mit einer großen Hand.

"Wir haben genug Blut vergossen, bei dem Versuch ein zu Hause zurück zuerobern.", sagte Thorin, versuchte nicht Frerin anzuschauen. "Kein weiteres Blut soll vergossen werden um ein weiteres zurück zu gewinnen."

Balins Schultern spannten sich an. "Die Leute sprechen mit Sehnsucht von es. Sie flüstern, dass wir wieder stark werden, stark genug um Moria zurück zuerobern und es zu seinem alten Glanz zu verhelfen. König Dáin, unserer am meisten geschätzte und geheiligte Halle, der Ort an dem Durin selbst erwachte-"

"Denkst du, ich weiß das nicht?" Dáin rutschte am Thron hinunter und rieb seine Braue. Die Krone hatte ein fast permanente Dehle auf beiden Seiten seiner Schläfen platziert, und es sah so aus, als würde sie ihm nach ein paar Stunden tragen Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Thorin war heimlich ein bisschen beunruhigt. Hätte er sie auch so gehasst?

"Mein Lord.", sagte Balin und Dáin unterbrach ihn mit gehobener Hand.

"Durins Bart, Balin, ich kann genauso gut lesen, wie du! Ja, Dimrill Thal und die klaren Wasser von Kheled-zâram sind versperrt für uns. Ja, endlose Treppe und die Mithril-Minen sind verloren und in den Händen vom Dreck. Ja, die großen Halles des Festes und der Schmiede sind gestohlen, und die Sieben Level und die Sieben Tiefen sind das Heim von Orks und Monstern. Aber Balin! Wir haben ein _Zuhause_ jetzt. Erebor floriert wieder und die Eisenberge gedeihen. Für was würdest dein Leben riskieren, wenn nicht für das hier?"

"Ich riskierte mein Leben für meinen König. Ich riskierte mein Leben, weil er rief.", sagte Balin, baute sich auf und sprach mit ruhiger Autorität. "Jetzt - Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er dafür wünschte, warum er keine andere Wahl hatte. Es ist ein Schrecken, der nicht toleriert werden darf, und eine Schande für uns alle ist."

Dáin seufzte.

"Ich bin nicht dieser König." Thorins Hand verspannte sich auf Thrórs Arm. "Ich hatte nicht die Chance dein König zu sein, Balin.", murmelte er. "Ich war zu allererst ein Krieger; ein Soldat, der sein Volk ins Exil führte. Staatsangelegenheiten, Politik, Verträge, Kompromisse, Diplomatie - ich habe nie eines davom geübt. Dáin weiß mehr über Herrschaft, als ich es jemals tat. Höre auf ihn, nicht auf die Erinnerung an meinen eitlen Stolz! Moria ist eine glitzernde Falle, eine falsche Hoffnung. Tu das nicht!"

Thrór erzitterte mit Wut und lang-gemerkten Horror. "Tu das nicht, Sohn von Fundin.", echote er in einer krächzenden Stimme.

Dáin schlug seine Faust auf die Armlehne des Throns. "Wenn die Leute von Moria mit solchen Sehnen flüstern, dann sprechen sie auch in Furcht darüber! Es sind kaum hundertundsiebzig Jahre vergangen, als der Kopf von Thrór vor den Füßen Nárs landete. Kaum hundertsiebzig Jahre, seit dem verheerenden Krieg zwischen Orks und Zwergen - und verdammt, wenn wir nicht eine weitere große Schlacht fochten! Denkst du, wir werden wenusgtens eine Generation sehen, die friedlich in ihren Betten stirbt?", forderte er.

Balins Lippen pressten sich zusammen, bis so weiß waren wie sein Bart. "Kein Zwerg würde einen solchen Tot wählen."

"Und doch will ich es passieren sehen.", sagte Dáin. "Mahals blutiger Hammer, Balin! Wir haben ein Heim, und doch wächst unsere Zahl nur langsam. Nein, Balin, Sohn des Fundin. Ich werde nicht genehmigen, dass Zwerge ihr Leben wegwerfen."

Thorin beobachtete mit einem sinkenden Gefühl der Reue, wie Balin sich in Wut anspannte. Der alte Berater machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stampfte davon, und Thráin klopfte Thorins Schulter.

"Hier.", sagte er leise. "Helf mir mit deinem Großvater."

Thorin sah rüber zu seinem uncharakteristisch stillen Bruder, starrte auf seinen Handrücken. "Frerin..."

"Er wird in Ordnung sein, Junge. Es trifft ihn manchmal so." Thráin berührte wieder Thorins Schulter, und zusammen zogen sie Thrór zurück auf seine Füße.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zabad – Lord/Herr  
> Abbad – Ich bin hier  
> Sakhab - Schau  
> Zabadâl belkul –mächtiger Anführer  
> Zûr zu? –Wie geht es dir?  
> shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ – Schön dich wiederzutreffen (grob)  
> Melhekhel – König aller Könige  
> 'adad – Vater  
> 'amad - Mutter  
> inùdoy - Sohn  
> 'ikhuzh – Stopp  
> Bizarûnh- die Menschen von Thal/Männer von Thal  
> Shazara – Ruhe  
> barufûn – Familie (Mann)  
> gamil bâhûn – alter Freund  
> bâhel – Freund aller Freunde  
> Mukhuh turgizu turug usgin. –Möge dein Bart weiter und länger wachsen.  
> Gamil(ûn) –Alt (für Mann), deshalb Gamilûn Dwalin = Alter Dwalin
> 
> Dáin I und sein zweiter Sohn, Frór, wurden in 2589 DA (Drittes Zeitalter) getötet, als ein Kaltdrache in die Grauen Berge einfiel. Sein älterer Sohn Thrór (Großvater von Thorin) gründete dann das Königreich von Erebor, und sein jüngerer Sohn Grór nahm die Mehrheit von Durins Volk mit in die Eisenberge.
> 
> Borin – Sohn von Náin II und jüngerer Bruder von Dáin I. Vater von Farin. Urahne von Balin, Dwalin, Óin und Elbenfreund Gimli.
> 
> Thronfolge der Langbart-Linie in 2968 DA: Dáin II ‚Eisenfuß‘, König von Erebor und Herr der Eisenberge  
> 1\. Kronprinz Thorin "Steinhelm"  
> 2\. Balin, Sohn von Fundin  
> 3\. Dwalin, Sohn von Fundin  
> 4\. Óin, Sohn von Gróin  
> 5\. Glóin, Sohn von Gróin  
> 6\. Gimli, Sohn von Glóin


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Triff die Zwergin:**  
>  _Frís, Tochter von Aís_  
>  Frís war die Tochter eines reichen Gildenmeisters, Folgar, und seiner Musiker-Frau Aís. Sie hatte nicht die Größe der mächtigen Langbart-Familien, war nur 4'4" Groß. Ihr Haar war Weizen-Gold, und ihre Augen waren ein strahlendes Blau. Sie war äußerst intelligent, sehr aufmerksam und gerissen, aber auch extrem leidenschaftlich, obwohl sie auch eine Tendenz zum Tagträumen manchmal hat. Ihr Handwerk war das Kabelarbeiten, und sie stellte auch Saiten und Schnüre für Instrumente her. Sie heiratete Thráin, Sohn des Thrór, im sehr jungen Alter und gebar drei Kinder, die zwei Ältesten erbten ihre blauen Augen. Ihre Große Freude war die Harfe, eine Freude die sie an ihren ältesten Sohn Thorin und ihrer Tochter Dís weitergab (ihr mittleres Kind, Frerin, bevorzugte die Fidel). Frís wurde getötet, als der Drache Erebor in 2770 TA angriff.

Thorin war für achtunddreißig Jahre tot.

Die Vorbereitungen für Gimlis hundertsten Geburtstag waren verschwenderisch. Glóin hatte keine Kosten gescheut für seinen geliebten Stern, und die Geschenke waren alles, was ein junger Krieger haben wollen würde.

Thorin machte einen besonderen Punkt die Feier des Burschen zu sehen. Fíli und Kíli verbrachten ihre ganze Zeit damit Gimrís anzugaffen, und Frerin machte nichts anderes, als sich zu beschweren, dass er nicht den guten Alkohol, den Bilbo aus dem Auenland für diese Gelegenheit geschickt hatte, trinken konnte. Bifur amüsierte sich selbst indem er _durch_ Leute lief. Es war ein sehr zermürbender Anblick.

Balin gab ihm eine gute neue Brigandine, die Schultern mit goldenem Ketten dekoriert, die Glieder waren mir den antiken Mustern der Linie des Durin und der Langbärte geprägt. Gimlis Augen glühten vor Bewunderung bei dem Werk, und er zog es sofort an. Dwalin gab dem Burschen einen passenden Helm mit Wangenschützern und goldener Knottenarbeit. Dáin schenkte ihm ein ganzen Haulberk aus Stahlketten, und Gimli rief laut aus, als er es anhob. Es war keine neue Arbeit - das Kettenhemd war offensichtlich aus Thrórs Schatz. Schließlich fand er das Zeichen des Schöpfers, und saß heftig auf. Es wurde von keinem anderen als Náin II, seinem royalen Vorfahr, geschmiedet. Dís übergab es ihm, da Dáin die Abendaudienzen nicht verlassen konnte, wenn sonst recht spät.

"Das kann ich nicht annehmen!", atmete er. "Das ist zu viel!"

"Du kannst und du wirst, kleiner Stern.", sagte Dís, schüttelte ihren Kopf herzhaft. "Du wärst dumm es nicht zu tun! Jetzt, hier ist mein Geschenk, und Mahals Segen an deinem Namenstag."

"Danke, Tante Dís.", sagte er, überwältigt als er es annahm. Die Tasche fiel weg und offenbarte ein Paar bekannter Wurfäxte. Er sah hoch, seine Augen groß und weiß. Sie lächelte.

"Fíli hätte gewollt, dass du sie bekommst, keinen Zweifel.", sagte sie.

Hinter ihr, straffte Fíli die Schultern. "Ja, er wird sie benutzen.", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Sie werden ihm gut dienen, denke ich."

Gimli schaute zurück auf die Äxte, und schob sie dann vorsichtig in seine Schuhe und stand auf. "Danke.", sagte er, und schluckte.

"Versuch nicht zu lange mit ihnen zu rennen.", sagte Fíli zu seinem Cousin. "Du wirst dir deine Haut von den Knöcheln scheuern!"

Die Ri-Brüder hatten zusammengearbeitet und ihm einen wunderschönen warmen wollenen Reisemantel gemacht mit einem passenden Paar Hosen. Die Nähte an den Kanten waren hart und stark, und die Farbe war ein warmes Rostbraun, welches seine roten Haare heller erschienen ließ.

"Danke sehr!", meinte Gimli, und hob es hoch um die Goldfäden zu bewundern, die an den Rändern eingewoben waren.

"Hier jetzt.", sagte Bombur. "Das ist von uns allen." Seine Frau Alrís war eine Gerberin, und sie hatte ihm einen Ledergürtel mit gekreuzten Bändern für seine neuen Wurfäxte gemacht. Gimli machte ein wortloses Geräusch der Freude, während er es über seine neue Brigandine zog und es fest gurtete. "Ihr spielt alle in der gleichen Liga, wie ich sehe! Jetzt bin ich von Kopf bis Fuß versorgt!"

"Nicht ganz, mein Sohn.", sagte Glóin mit einem lieblichen Lächeln. "Hier."

Gimlis Gesicht hellte sich auf mit Freude und Liebe, als sein Vater ihm seine Äxte übergab, mit seinem Segen.

"Wirklich?" Der Junge - nun, er konnte nun keineswegs mehr als Junge bezeichnet werden - atmete aus.

"Benutzte sie gut, mein Sohn.", meinte Glóin, und beugte sich hinab, um seinen Löwenkopf gegen Gimlis zu pressen. "Bin stolz auf dich, nidoy."

"Danke sehr, 'adadel.", sagte Gimli in einer Stimme schwer belegt mit Stolz und Freude. "Danke."

Gimrís, zweiundneunzig Jahre alt und genauso beeindruckend wie die Sonne, machte ein Geräusch in ihrer Kehle. "Gut, hier.", meinte sie brüsk, drückte ihm ein Paket entgegen. "Ich hab es gemacht."

Gimli nahm das Paket und packte es sorgfältig aus. Ein exquisiter Glaskelch kam zum Vorschein mit Gimlis Namen auf der Basis in Cirth eingraviert, und ein Muster von Sternen um den Rand herum in Diamanten eingerastet, so klein wie die Spitze einer Nadel. "Gimrís.", sagte er voller Wunder. "Du hast das gemacht?"

Sie empörte sich. "Was, nennst du mich eine Lügnerin?"

"Nein, nein!", lachte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Es ist wundervoll, ein Meisterwerk! Du könntest deinen Meister damit holen, und du gibst es mir?"

"Also.", sagte sie, fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Umarmung. "Ich denke du bist nicht komplett furchtbar."

Er rollte mit seinen Augen, und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Wange. "Namadith. Du bist nicht immer eine Göre."

"Das ist das Engste, wie sie jemals sein werden, denke ich.", sagte Mizim mit einem Seufzen, tupfte ihre Augen.

Gimli hielt stolz den Kelch hoch. "Seht ihr was meine Schwester gemacht hat? Ist es nicht bemerkenswert?"

"Nun, das ist mal ein Stück Arbeit.", sagte Bombur. "Schau, Alrís! Komm her und schau was Gimli hier hat!"

"Einen Moment, Liebling, Albur ist in dem gerösteten Wildschwein und versucht sich krank zu machen indem er das ganze allein aufisst.", rief Alrís fröhlich, lief hinter ihrer Brut hinterher. "ALBUR, SOHN VON BOMBUR, KOMM SOFORT DA RUNTER!"

"Es ist ein feines Stück, Miss Gimrís.", sagte Bombur, gab ihr eine kleine merkwürdige Verbeugung. Es wurde schwerer und schwerer für den armen Bombur zu laufen. Seine Verletzung und sein Alter begannen ihn einzuholen. Letztendlich, fürchtete Thorin, würde der große freundliche Zwerg an einen Stuhl gebunden sein.

"Mein Junge!", grölte Óin überschwänglich, griff nach Gimlis Schultern. Scheinbar war er etwas großzügiger mit dem Trinken des Ales gewesen, und sein strahlendes Gesicht war gerötet. Er wankte auf dem Punkt wo er stand, seine Knie weich und wabblig. "Nidoyel, möge dein Bart länger und länger werden, mein Neffe, khuzd belkul, unser kleiner grummeliger Gimli! Einhundert Jahre alt! Ach, Glóin, Mizim, erinnert ihr euch an den Tag, an dem dieser eine die Welt betrat? Ich wusste da, wir haben einen Kämpfer in unseren Händen - und was für eine Stimme! Ein paar Lungen hatte das Kind, die sogar in _meinen_ Ohren klingelten!"

"Aye, und war es nicht das warum du ihn fallen gelassen hast?", meinte Glóin, seine Augenbraue hob sich. Mizim verschränkte ihre Arme, ihre Augen funkelten eher gefährlich. Óin ließ Gimlis Schultern los, als wären sie heiße Kohlen.

"Ah, er..."

"Óin hat das Baby fallen lassen?", fragte Bombur ungläubig.

"Aye, auf seinen wertvollen kleinen Kopf. Gut Glück das er ein Zwerg ist, oder es hätte ihn verletzt!"

"Gut Glück, dass er auf seinem Kopf landete, meinst du.", sagte Gimrís. "Hat der Boden Risse bekommen?"

Gimli sah sie finster an.

"Er wollte nicht aufhören zu zappeln!", rief Óin. "Ich habe noch kein Kind überbracht. Er war der Erste - ich war nervös!"

Mizim machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch in ihrer Kehle, und beide Augenbrauen trafen fast ihren Haaransatz. "Du warst nervös!?"

"All das rote Haar, wie unsere Ma.", meinte Óin, sein Gesicht wurde weicher bei der Erinnerung. "Er war nicht beeindruckt mit seinem ersten Blick auf die Welt, und er machte sicher, dass ich es wusste. Was für Lungen!"

"Also gut, ihr könnt jetzt aufhören.", sagte Gimli beleidigt.

"Ihr Beide wart überhaupt keine Hilfe.", sagte Mizim, schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte. "Du warst nicht mal mit _mir_ fertig, und schon lässt du das Baby fallen!"

Gimli rollte seine Augen zur Decke, ehe er sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckte und laut stöhnte. "Arme, kleine Milbe, auf seinen Kopf gefallen - un' Mizim die lauthals fluchte un' so, un' Glóin kurz vor der Ohnmacht, wegen zum-ersten-Mal-Vater Bammel.", summte Óin, tätschelte dem beschämten Gimli die Wange, "Trotzdem, es hat ihn nich gekümmert! Er schrie mich nur etwas mehr an, und als ich ihn aufhob, hat er geradeheraus sich selbst auf meine Schürze beschmutzt und mir eine Lehre erteilt."

Kíli und Frerin sahen den Ausdruck des jeweils anderen und explodierten in heulendem Gelächter.

"Bitte.", meinte Gimli sehr angespannt. "Stopp."

Gimrís versuchte vergeblich ihr Gekicher zu dämpfen indem sie auf ihre Hand biss. Gimli starrte sie an. "Warte nur bis du dran bist. Acht Jahre, Schwester. Pass auf."

"Aye, nicht mehr lange und du hast deine Hundertjahrfeier erreicht, kleine Dame.", sagte Glóin, lächelte sie an.

Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten. "Wenn du solche Geschichten über mich erzählst, werde ich ein Brechmittel in dein Essen packen."

"Über wen solche Geschichten erzählen?", fragte Bofur, der zu ihnen kam, lächelnd. "Habe ich einen Witz verpasst?"

"Über unser feuriges Mädchen hier.", meinte Óin. "Meine Nichte Gimrís."

"Oh richtig, hab vergessen das du...", sagte Bofur und verlor den Faden, als er sich zu Gimrís drehte, und seine Augen weiteten sich immens. “Nichte hast."

Gimrís starrte Bofur ebenso an, ihre Unterlippe schwach und ihr üblicher sarkastischer Gesichtsausdruck war merkwürdig jung und offen. Glóin und Mizim nahmen einen Schritt zurück, verengten ihre Augen. Bomburs Mund öffnete sich in Erstaunen, während sich die beiden weiterhin anstarrten.

Kíli sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, und wimmert dann: "Oh _nein!_ "

Óin fuhr ungestört fort: "Oh, Aye! Sie ist eine Glasbläserin, weißt du, un' sie arbeitet mit mir in der Heiler-Schule. Ein richtig guter Lehrling ist sie! Un', natürlich, muss ich nicht so viel für die Gläser und Becher bezahlen, die wir brauchen, welche nicht angeniest werden sollten. Ein Penny gerettet ist...nun ja, gerettet, un' das ist gut, eh?"

"Deine Nichte.", sagte Bofur, seine Stimme sonderbar schwach.

"Gimrís, aye." Óin schielte Bombur an. "Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt euch getroffen."

Gimrís nickte. "Ja, haben wir.", meinte sie, und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich war ein Kind."

Er lachte sanft. "Du hast mich in Conkers geschlagen."

Sie lachte ebenfalls, ihre Wangen röteten sich schwach. "Du siehst anders aus."

"Du bist nicht in deinen Reisesachen.", sagte er, und dann lächelte er. "Du bist erwachsen geworden."

Sie senkte ihre wunderschönen Augen. "Ich bin zweiundneunzig jetzt."

"Und ich sah sie zuerst!", schnappte Fíli. "Thorin, sag ihm er soll seine grabschenden Hände bei sich behalten!"

Thorin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Für nichts in der Welt."

"Wenn du es tust", fügte Bifur an, sein Gesicht erstrahlte mit Freude. "Werde ich dir jeden Zahn einzeln rausschlagen."

Bofurs Atem blieb stehen, und dann lächelte er, obwohl darin keine Freude war. "Nun, es ist eine Feier, an die man sich erinnern sollte, denkst du nicht? Du musst stolz auf deinen Bruder sein. Hoffe, du konntest mit jemanden plaudern, der interessanter ist, als all die alten Männer hier."

"Du bist nicht alt.", sagte sie schnell - zu schnell.

"Hunderteinundsechzig.", murmelte Bofur, sah weiterhin Gimrís an. "Alt genug."

"Das ist nicht alt.", meinte sie, lächelte ihn sanft an, ihr liebliches Gesicht strahlte.

"Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu, oh ich dachte niemals, dass ich diesen Tag lebend sehen werde.", sagte Bifur glücklich.

"Tust du nicht.", meinte Fíli sauer.

"Oh, ruhe jetzt.", tadelte Thorin seine meckernden Neffen, ein Kloß war in seinem Hals. "Bofur verliebt sich gerade, sein sehnlichster Wunsch, und sie sollen ihre Zeit zusammen haben. Das ist keine kleine Sache."

Fíli sah zurück zu Thorin, und dann erweichten seine Augen in Verständnis.

"Was im Name Durins?", meinte Gimli zu sich selbst, kräuselte seine Nase. Dann atmete er scharf ein und er sah geschockt seine Schwester an.

"Geh nicht dazwischen.", sagte Thorin ihm Ernst. "Das ist etwas wonach sich Bofur gesehnt hat. Ich würde ihn glücklich sehen wollen."

Gimli machte ein verwirrtes kleines Geräusch, und schüttelte sann seinen Kopf und wanderte davon seine Freunde zu suchen.

"Willst' n' Ale?", platzte Bofur heraus, und zog dann seinen Hut über seine Augen. "Mahal rette uns alle, war das peinlich. Oh, ich blubbere etwas Fürchterliches. Hör mir nicht zu."

Sie lachte wieder und nahm seinen Arm, hackte ihre Hand unter seinen Ellbogen unter. "Nein, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du bist bescheuert."

Er stöhnte. Sie zwickte seinen Ellbogen und lächelte sanft. "Und es ist charmant. Ich mag es."

Bofur machte ein zerknautschtes Geräusch, und Thorin kicherte. Gimrís kicherte ebenfalls, obwohl sie eher nervös klang. Sie neigte ihren leuchtenden Kopf, ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Wange immer noch gerötet. "Uhm, Bofur? Ich - ich hätte liebend gerne einen Ale, bitte."

Bofur sah unter seinem Hut hervor um die Hand auf seinem Arm mit einem überraschten Ausdruck anzugaffen, und dann lächelte so strahlend, dass Thorin wirklich schmerzte es zu sehen. Als Bofur Gimrís zu den Fässern führte, seufzte er tief.

"Wenigstens einer von uns sieht seinen Wunsch erfüllt, mein Freund.", murmelte er. "Ich wünsche dir alles Glück in der Welt."

"Du sentimentales altes Stück.", kicherte Frerin, stupste seine Seite. Thorin ignorierte ihn mit so viel Würde, die er aufbringen konnte - was ganz schön viel war.

Glóin nahm Mizim zur Seite. "Denke ich gerade wirklich das, was gerade passiert ist?"

"Du hast Augen im Kopf.", sagte sie vor sich hin. "Ja, unsere Tochter springt Hals über Kopf in ein Liebeswerben, als ein fallen gelassener Hammer, und du, du alter Bär, wirst das respektieren und Bofur in Ruhe lassen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ich würde ihn nicht verletzen!", protestierte er. "Er ist einer der Gemeinschaft! Ich würde... Ich würde ihm nur ein klein wenig Angst einjagen."

"Du wirst unsere Tochter nicht in dieser Weise beschämen.", zischte sie. "Es ist ihr Leben und sie kann tun und lassen was sie will. Wir werden sie unterstützen. Bofur ist ein guter Zwerg. Großer Mahal, Glóin, du kennst diesen Zwerg schon vierzig Jahre lang!"

"Er ist siebzig Jahre älter.", grummelte er.

"Und das ist nichts. Alrís ist vierzig Jahre älter, als Bombur. Um Himmels Willen, König Dáin ist sehr viel älter, als Königin Thira!"

"Mir gefällt das nicht.", meinte Glóin und warf einen Blick in Bofurs Richtung.

"Das muss es auch nicht.", sagte sie und zwickte sein Kinn, drehte den Kopf zurück bis sie sich ansahen. "Gimrís aber. Ich weiß, dass du ein beschützerischer alter Bär bist, Glóin, aber du musst sie irgendwann endlich loslassen."

Er schaute finster drein, und sackte dann zusammen. "Aye. Hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so früh kommt."

"Sie ist schon seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren erwachsen, du süßer alter Dummkopf.", meinte Mizim sanft. "Komm jetzt. Heute ist Gimlis Tag. Wir können den Weg unserer Tochter ein anderes Mal schmieden."

Glóin nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese, bevor er sie auf seine Brust legte. "Aye.", sagte er schwer. "Aye, mein Juwel." Dann grunzte er: "Besser Bofur, als ein paar Andere, die ich nennen könnte."

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung.", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

Thorin sah sie gehen, und seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Gruppe Zwerge eingefangen, die alle in leisen und aufgeregten Tönen flüsterten, die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Gimli war unter ihnen, trank Ale von seinem neuen wunderschönen Kelch. Sein alter Lehrer Náli und sein guter Freund Lóni waren auch da, und Lónis neuer Ehemann Frár war ein stiller Berg an seiner Seite.

Zu Thorins Überraschung saß Ori auch da. Der Schreiber war sehr selten frei von seinen vielen Pflichten gegenüber Dáin oder seinen Aufzeichnungen. Dáin musste ihm wohl den Abend gegeben haben, damit er an der Feier teilnahm.

"...Flói sagt, ihr Nummern sind weit reduziert.", sagte einer von ihnen, als Thorin sich näherte. "Wir könnten es zurück erobern! Stellt es euch nur vor!"

Gimli runzelte die Stirn. "Die Schlacht war vor fast vierzig Jahren."

Das wurde beiseite geworfen. "Dáin wird uns nicht willentlich ziehen lassen.", sagte ein anderer. "Aber ich höre Balin will eine Kolonie starten mit jedem der mitgehen will!"

Thorins Blut gefror in seinen Adern.

"Die Orks können sich nicht in den Nebelbergen so schnell reproduziert haben.", sagte Frár in seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme. "Wir müssen die Chance ergreifen und das nehmen, was unsers ist."

"Wie viele gehen?", fragte Gimli.

"Um die sechzig, fünfundsechzig so weit.", sagte Náli, der alte weißhaarige Trainingsmeister.

"Zu viele.", wisperte Thorin. "Ein Zwerg ist schon zu viel, geschweige denn fünfundsechzig!"

Gimli runzelte die Stirn.

"Wir haben Lord Balin!", sagte Lóni mit Zufriedenheit. "Wo er hingeht, werden viele folgen. Jeder weiß, wie weise dieser ist."

"Außer wenn seine dumme Liebe der Tradition ihn ergreift!", sagte Thorin, seine Wut kochte hoch.

"Seit ihr alle mit dabei?", hakte Gimli nach, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Ale.

"Aye“, sagte Náli.

Gimlis Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. "Ori?"

"Ich gehe.", sagte Ori ruhig. Physisch hatte er sich nicht wirklich von dem Zwerg verändert, der vor so langer Zeit in Bilbos Esszimmer polterte und ein Bündel Nerven war, aber sein Verhalten war sehr anders. Dieser Ori war weniger unschuldig und ein ganzen Stück mehr Selbstbewusst. Thorin wünschte sich, dass das eine nicht auf Kosten des anderen gekommen wäre. "Es ist eine Gelegenheit, die ein Schreiber und Historiker nicht ablehnen kann."

"Es wäre wirklich etwas, die Wunder von Khazad-Dûm zu sehen.", sagte Gimli nachdenklich.

"Nein, Cousin!", schrie Thorin. "Gehe nicht zu diesem verfluchten Ort!"

"Die Wunder die wir sehen werden.", sagte Lóni wehmütig. "In den Fußstapfen von Durin selbst laufen. Die endlose Treppe, die Sieben Level und sieben Tiefen, die Halle des Festes und der Schmiede..."

"Den Balrog.", spie Thorin.

Gimlis Schultern spannten sich an. "Aye, aber was ist mit Durins Fluch?"

Viele Gesichter wurden fahl, aber einige Zwerge schnaubten laut. "Ein antikes Ding schon lange zu Staub zerfallen! Wir haben nichts zu befürchten vor alten Geschichten!"

"Wir eroberten Erebor von einem Drachen zurück.", sagte Ori, die Mundwinkel hoben sich. "Dreizehn Zwerge und ein Hobbit. Ich lernte, wisst ihr, was es bedeutet einen Grund zu haben, und das Rückgrat zu haben es zu verteidigen. Du brauchst nur etwas Eisen in deinem Rückgrat zu bekommen."

"Ori.", meinte Thorin hilflos, und rieb sich dann sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Nein, nicht Ori. Jüngster von uns allen, klein Ori in seinen gestrickten Handschuhen...Ori, du bist doch nur Einhundertelf! Ich kann nicht... Ori, in Moria, deine Brüder..."

"Frár?", fragte Náli, sein altes weißen Kinn in Herausforderung mach vorne schiebend.

"Wo Lóni hingeht, gehe ich auch.", sagte Frár einfach.

"Gimli, willst du mit uns gehen?", fragte Lóni, griff Gimlis Arm, seine Augen leuchteten in Aufregung. "Denke nur - Wir werden unser altes Heim zurück erobern, du und ich!"

"Männer.", sagte Thorin erbärmlich. "Bitte, Gimli. Bitte. Du hast gerade erst dein erstes Jahrhundert erreicht. Ich würde dich gerne den nächsten Namenstag erreichen sehen - Ich würde dich gerne ein hohes Alter und Frieden und Freude finden sehen, wo ich es nicht konnte. Gimli, Sohn des Glóin, du bist sein Stern! Deine Mutter und deine Schwester würden weinen. Dís wäre am Boden zerstört. Gimli, ikhuzh! Bitte, tu das nicht! Bitte - Stolz ist eine der dümmsten Gründe beim Sterben!"

Gimlis Kopf senkte sich und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er ihn langsam ausstieß. "Ich fürchte die Dunkelheit nicht.", sagte er. "Ich fürchte nicht die Tiefen von Moria. Ich würde die endlose Treppe mit eigenen Augen sehen, und die Halle des Festes und der Schmiede, und von der Brücke von Khazad-Dûm in die unendliche Kluft blicken."

"Dann komm mit uns!", meinte Lóni. "Frár und ich gehen, und Ori wird mir uns kommen. Flói kommt mit, und Náli. Ich hörte Balin versuche noch ein paar Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft zu rekrutieren. Es braucht dich einfach, Gimli - wir könnten deine Axt und dein Lachen an unserer Seite gebrauchen!"

Gimli befeuchtete seine Lippen, und Thorins Herz schlug laut in seinen Ohren. "Cousin.", sagte er wieder. "Cousin, Ich würde nicht sehen wollen, wie du dein junges helles Leben verlierst und in diesen kalten Hallen erwachst. Nicht wieder. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Du bist mir wichtig, azaghîth, kleiner Krieger. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich sterben zu sehen."

Es war eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis. Er _mochte_ Gimli, und der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren war wie ein Hammerschlag in den Magen. Der Bursche war am Anfang einfach eine Kuriosität; ein frecher, lauter, aufgeweckter Jugendlicher, welcher Thorins Stimme besser hörte, wie kein anderer Zwerg, und da endete sein Nutzen für ihn. Dann fand Thorin ihn ablenkend, ein Balsam gegen die erdrückende Langweile des Todes und der depressive Schein über das neu-eroberte Erebor. Dann war er amüsant, und Thorin hatte begonnen sich auf seine Taten und sein herzliches Lachen zu freuen.

An einem Punkt in diesen achtunddreißig Jahren hatte Thorin angefangen den Burschen zu lieben. Er beobachtete, wie aus dem impulsiven und unermüdlichen Heranwachsenden ein poetischer, nachdenklicher, spitzzüngiger, vertrauensvoller und starker Zwerg wurde. Gimli war ihm wichtig. Er hätte nicht stolzer auf seine Erfolge sein können, wenn er sie selbst erreicht hätte.

"Gimli.", sagte Thorin in einem tiefen flehenden Ton. "Inùdoy."

Gimli trank einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Ale und leckte sich den Schnauzer sauber. Dann stellte er den Kelch auf den Tisch zurück und wandte sich wieder an Lóni. "Ich werde hierbleiben.", sagte er schließlich. "Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages eure Kolonie besuchen. Aber mein Herz gehört noch immer meiner Familie und zum Berg. Nach allem, ist er nicht meiner? Er hat meinen Namen auf der Spitze stehen; Ich kann ihn einfach nicht verlassen, dass dann ein anderer Zwerg ihn sich nimmt!"

Lóni sah enttäuscht aus. "Ich kann dich nicht überzeugen? Dein Onkel scheint interessiert..."

"Aye, nun, mein Onkel hat ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geschaut.", lachte Gimli, und schlug Lónis Rücken. "Frag ihn wieder, wenn er nüchtern ist!"

* * *

 

 

Nicht lang nach Gimlis Namenstag, wurde Dwalin komplett überrumpelt von einem Antrag zur Umwerbung von seiner Stellvertreterin, der steinigen, schweren Orla. Er war so überrascht gewesen, dass er wirklich _ja_ sagte.

Thorin war verwundert. Er hätte niemals seinen alten Freund und Cousin als einen möglichen Partner für irgendjemanden gesehen, und hatte für lange Zeit gedacht, dass Dwalin sich total seiner Kriegsführung und das Soldatenseins verpflichtet hatte. Beim ersten Blick sah es bei Orla genauso aus. Sie hatte ein dunkles grimmiges Gesicht, raue Kriegerhände gedacht um ein Axt oder einen Speer zu schwingen, wilde Schwarzlocken Haare, die zu einem utilitären Dutt zusammengebunden waren, und ein finsteres Starren, welches durch Stahl schneiden konnte.

Zu Thorins Erstaunen schienen die Beiden sich ganz wohl zu fühlen. Keiner war fürchterlich demonstrativ, keiner mochte Worte verschwenden und sie waren beide leidenschaftliche Krieger. Zusammen waren sie still und sanft, verglichen mit der stählernen, ernsten Maske, die sie vor ihren Soldaten präsentierten.

Einer von Dwalins Truppen machte den Fehler über die Beziehung zu witzeln.

Keiner machte diesen jemals wieder.

In einer kalten Nacht drei Jahre nach Gimlis Hundertjahrfeier und fast einundvierzig Jahre nach dem Tod von Smaug betrat Thorin den Pool von Gimlîn-zâram, um an der Seite seines wichtigsten Freundes zu Sitzen. Er konnte seine Hand nicht ausstrecken und Dwalins Schulter festigen, aber er hoffte seine Worte würden ihn erreichen und seine Nerven beruhigen.

"Kraft für dich, Dwalin.", murmelte er. "Meine rechte Hand, dir fehlte niemals der Mut. Es wird alles gut gehen; du wirst schon sehen."

Dwalin schlug seine tätowierte Faust gegen sein Knie und starrte ins Feuer, unbeweglich.

Endlich drückte Óin die Tür mit seiner Schulter auf, seine Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille. "Okay, du kannst aufhören zu zappeln; hier ist der, der für den ganzen Aufruhr sorgt.", sagte Óin, lächelte.

Dwalin nahm das quengelnde Bündel entgegen, seine riesigen Hände komisch und zitternd, sein Gesicht bewundernd und weiß. Óin tätschelte seine Schulter.

"Ein gesunder Junge.", sagte er einfach. Dwalins eines gute Auge begann zu glänzen und sein Gesicht fiel, als er hinab auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes starrte.

"Gratulation, mein Freund.", sagte Thorin. "Er ist ein hübscher Junge. Gott sei Dank kommt er überhaupt nicht nach dir."

Dwalin sah auf. "Orla?"

"Ihr geht's gut. Erholt sich wundervoll.", versicherte Óin ihm, und Dwalin schaute wieder den Jungen an.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er die kleinen Händchen, das kleine Kinn, die zerdrückte Nase und das rote Gesicht mit seinen weichen dicken Wangen untersuchte. Ein Mob dunkelbraunen Haares zierte den Kopf des Babys, fast schon an Dwalins Irokesen erinnernd.

"Hallo, mein Junge.", sagte er sanft. "Hallo Thorin, Sohn von Dwalin."

"Oh, das hast du _nicht_ getan.", rief Thorin angewidert.

* * *

  


Fünf Jahre nach der Geburt von Klein-Thorin (wie er nun bekannt war) starb Nori.

Es war plötzlich gewesen. Ein Spiel in seiner Taverne lief schief, und mit seinem fehlenden Bein konnte er sich nicht schnell genug bewegen. Der Eisenberg-Zwerg stach sein Messer in Noris Kehle, und er starb fast sofort, ein Ausdruck von Schock und Irritation auf seinem Gesicht.

"Du verdammt dummer nobler Arsch.", waren Noris erste Worte an Thorin, und er senkte seinen Kopf lachte leicht.

"Aye, schuldig. Aber wenigstens wurde ich nicht wegen einem nervigen Spiel Conkers getötet."

"Erwähne _nicht_ dieses Spiel.", schnappte Nori und griff blind nach Thorins Hand. Thorin nahm sie fest, und zog den Dieb in eine Umarmung.

"Willkommen, Nori, Sohn von Zhori."

"Tashf!", schnappte Bifur, und warf sich selbst auf Nori und schlang ihn in eine Umarmung. Nori keuchte, als all seine Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde.

"Mahal, was zum...", röchelte er. "Bifur, wart mal ne verdammte Sekunde, lass einen Körper zu Atem kommen..."

"Er ist etwas aufgeregt dich zu sehen.", meinte Fíli trocken.

"Nein, wirklich? Was du nicht sagst.", brachte Nori hervor.

"Glaubst du er wird das bei jedem aus der Gemeinschaft machen, wenn sie ankommen?", fragte Kíli sich.

"Ja.", sagte Bifur emphatisch. "Werde ich, und jetzt hör auf so zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da."

"Einen Moment mal, er spricht _Westron_...!"

"Er tut das jetzt.", sagte Kíli. "Ihn zu stoppen, dass is der Trick. Hallo Nori!"

"Hallo, meine Jungs, und klingt ihr nicht gut. Ich glaube nicht ihr Jungs könnt mir verraten wo ein Zwerg eine Taverne im Leben nach dem Tod findet? Sterben nimmt es dir wirklich und ich hätte es gerne zurück, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine."

"Alles was du jemals wolltest ist hier.", sagte Fíli ausladend, schlug Noris Rücken. Nori bereitete sich darauf vor, aber schien sich zu erinnern, dass er beide Beine besaß, und entspannte sich.

"Außer das Offensichtliche.", fügte Kíli hinzu.

"Nun, ich würde gerne eine Karte zurück zu all meinem geliebten Geld haben. Wehe mir, ich scheine plötzlich etwas leer in der altn' Bank zu sein. Du würdest deinem alten Kumpel Nori keinen Drink entbehren, oder?"

Thorin rieb sich die Schläfen, verstand Doris Frustration zum ersten Mal. Nori stahl aus Bifurs Tasche nach Gefühl, sogar als sie Sprachen. Nicht mal sterben konnte ihn ändern.

Tot, ja. Im Ruhestand? _Niemals_.

* * *

  


Es gab eine Überraschung für Thorin am nächsten Tag, als er seinen regulären Morgenbesuch bei Bilbo abstattete.

"Wer in Mahals Namen ist das?", schnappte er die Minute, in der seine Augen den jungen Burschen erblickten. Er war kaum erwachsen, wahrscheinlich noch Minderjährig, und sein lockiges Haar war sehr dunkel, obwohl seine Haut sehr blass war. Er hatte große blaue Augen und eine traurige Aura. Zwei schwere Taschen waren über seine Schultern geworfen.

"Frodo?", fragte Bilbo, ging voran in Beutelsend mit einer Tasche in seinen Armen. "Frodo, mein Junge, willst zuerst dein Zimmer aussuchen?"

Der junge Hobbit nickte stumm, und folgte Bilbo durch das Smial zu den Schlafzimmern. Thorin folgte, wütend.

"Ist dieser okay?", fragte der Junge, öffnete eine Tür. Bilbo strahlte, die Falten um seine Augen vertieften sich. Thorin wollte sie mit seinen Fingern nachzeichnen, sie küssen und unter seinen Lippen zusammenziehen fühlen, wenn Bilbo lachte.

Er wollte wissen wer der Junge war, der Bilbo folgte wie ein verlorener Welpe!

"Das, dass du magst, Junge.", sagte Bilbo. "Dieser hier ist ein besonders guter Raum, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Es war meiner bis ich erwachsen war, weißt du, und es hat äußerst nützliche lose Bodenplatten unter dem Bett. Gut für Dinger aller Art, das da."

Der Junge sah irritiert aus, als wäre es ungewohnt für ihn solche Dinge aus dem Mund eines Erwachsenen zu hören. "Du...du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich einen geheimen Versteckplatz habe?"

"Um Himmels willen, nein, Frodo mein Junge. Ich habe so viele Geheimnisse, sie kommen mir wahrscheinlich schon aus meinen Ohren raus; warum in aller Welt sollte ich etwas dagegen habe, dass du selbst Geheimnisse hast? Komm schon, leg die Taschen ab, und lass uns was fürs Elevensies machen, nicht?"

Frodo stellte seine Taschen zögerlich aufs Bett. Thorin starrte ihn finster an.

Bilbo schmiss den Beutel fast schon als Nachgedanke auf das Bett, und legte einen Arm um Frodos Schultern. "Nun, es mag jetzt hier etwas ruhiger sein, als in der Brandyhalle, da bin ich mir sicher. Es gibt nur mich, und ich bin eine komische alte Ente und sehr festgesetzt in meinen Weisen. Wir müssen uns aneinander gewöhnen."

Frodo starrte mit verwunderter Faszination all die Karten und Bilder an Bilbos Wänden an, während er den Korridor entlang geführt wurde. Thorin trampelte ihnen nach, sein Gesicht eine Gewitterwolke.

"Was ist das?", fragte Frodo, bewundernd, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und ein Bild von Bruchtal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sie begrüßte.

"Hmm? Oh, das ist das Tal von Imladris, mein Junge. Ich besuchte es hin und wieder; übte mein Sindarin, wenn du verstehst. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass Elladan sich über meinen Akzent das letzte Mal lustig gemacht hat."

"Bruchtal!" Frodo nahm einen Schritt nach vorn, aus dem Arm von Bilbo heraus, seine großen blauen Augen weit. "Denkst du ich werde es jemals sehen?"

Thorin verschränkte seine Arme und starrte den Hinterkopf des Jungen nieder. Bilbo lachte, zog Frodo weg.

"Möglich, möglich! Aber in der Zwischenzeit würde ich es bevorzugen den Teekessel pfeifen zu hören!"

Thorin beobachtete, wie Bilbo in der Küche rumwuselte, während der Junge weiterhin das Bild studierte. Achtundvierzig Jahre nach der Schlacht und Bilbo war nicht sehr viel gealtert. Sein Haar war etwas dünner und grauer, aber immer noch voll und lockig wie je, und sein Gesicht war etwas faltig, aber nicht papierdünn, altersfleckig oder weich von der vergangenen Zeit. Er war noch immer sehr quicklebendig, besonders für einen Hobbit der schnell auf die Hundert zuging.

"Da sind Muffins in der Vorratskammer, Frodo!", rief Bilbo dem Jungen im Flur zu, und der Junge blinzelte, schüttelte sich aus seiner Faszination über die (verdammte, verfluchte) Elbische Heiligstätte.

"Ja, Onkel Bilbo!", sagte Frodo mit einem letzten sehnlichen Blick auf Bruchtal, bevor er den Flur entlangrannte. Thorins Lippen öffneten sich für ein überraschtes Keuchen.

Dann schimpfte er sich selbst einen Idioten und Dummkopf.

"Ein Onkel?" Er drehte sich zu Bilbo. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du Geschwister hattest. Wie konnte ich das nicht über dich wissen?"

Er war etwas beunruhigt. Thorin wollte _alles_ über Bilbo wissen. Alles. Er konnte sonst sein Versprechen nicht einhalten.

Bilbo summte vor sich hin, während er den Tisch deckte, holte Milch und Zucker aus seinem Kälte-Vorrat und holte eine Dose mit Biskuits runter. Dann lehnte er sich an den Küchentisch. Die Fassade der Energie fiel, und Thorin konnte sehen, wie _müde_ sein Hobbit aussah.

"Es ist richtig, das zu tun.", sagte Bilbo zu sich selbst, und berührte das zweite Geschirr mit sanften Fingern, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Armer Junge, er war verloren unter all den Hooligan-Brandybocks. Er ist ein abenteuerlicher und cleverer junger Hobbit, und hat Besseres verdient, als alleine in einer Gruppe zu sein. Meine Cousins würden wollen, dass ich für ihn Sorge, und wer wäre besser diesen Ort zu erben?"

"Ein Cousin also.", murmelte Thorin, und lächelte dann. "Und eine Verwirrung für die Sackheim-Beutlins."

Bilbos Lächeln wurde breiter und er ließ den Kopf fallen und kicherte gegen seine Brust. "Ha! Lobelia wird mir auf den Kopf mit ihrem Schirm schlagen, wenn sie die Neuigkeiten hört."

"Die Blaubeermuffins, Onkel Bilbo?", kam ein Ruf aus dem Flur.

"Richtig!" Bilbo schüttelte sich aus seiner Träumerei. "Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, bring den Käse und vielleicht ein paar der Himbeerkonserven mit. Ich habe wirklich gutes Brot von Michelbinge, und ich denke wir sollten eine kleine Feier daraus machen, meinst du nicht? Wir können feiern, dass du bei mir leben wirst!"

Frodo kehrte mit vollen Armen zurück, und die beiden Hobbits stellten das Essen hin, während der Kessel zu pfeifen begann. Thorin schwebte hinter Bilbos Schulter, sah wie das Messer durch Tomaten und eingelegten Gemüse mit geübter Leichtigkeit schnitt. Er hatte sich schon längst an Bilbos Geschicklichkeit in der Küche gewöhnt, obwohl es aber niemals fehlschlug seinen Mund zucken zu lassen. Warum war ein Messer so verschieden zu einem anderen? Vielleicht hätte er dem Meisterdieb vorschlagen sollen seine Feinde zu würfeln.

"Tada!" Bilbo brachte die Tomaten und das eingelegte Gemüse mit einem kleinen Klecks Dip und den Käse herüber. "Ganz schönes Festmahl! Sollen wir?"

Frodo wickelte vorsichtig einen Topflappen um seine Hand und trug den Teekessel zum Tisch, und Bilbo hob den Teekannendeckel für ihn damit er das Wasser eingoss. Die Beiden setzten sich hin, und Thorin begnügte sich mit Warten. Nichts unterbrach einen Hobbit bei seiner Mahlzeit.

Schließlich schob Bilbo seinen Teller zurück und seufzte zufrieden auf. Thorin war froh zu sehen, dass er dieses Mal mehr zu sich genommen hatte, wie sonst. Für einen Hobbit, war Bilbo merkwürdig dünn geblieben und sein Appetit kehrte nie richtig zurück, wie vor seinem 'Abenteuer'. "Nun, Frodo, mein Junge", sagte er, nahm seine Tasse Tee. "Ich werde nicht auf irgendwelche Regeln und solchen Nonsens bestehen. Mit einundzwanzig bist du schon alt genug für dich selbst zu entscheiden was du tun willst, und du bist sensibel. Noch dazu, wie ich sagte, ich bin komisch und alt und festgesetzt in meinen Weisen. Wir werden uns drum kümmern, während wir gehen, was sagst du dazu?"

Frodos blaue Augen hoben sich von seinem Teller, sein Mund voll. Er schluckte hastig. "Ja, Onkel Bilbo."

"Guter Junge! Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden Raum für des Anderen kleine Ticks haben. Ich habe ein paar Anmerkungen, wenn das Recht ist?"

"Uhm, ja?" Frodo sah etwas verloren aus, und Thorin realisierte, dass der Junge nicht gewohnt war nach seiner Meinung gefragt zu werden. Er verschränkte seine Arme mit einem zustimmenden Schnauben. Bilbo würde ihm guttun.

"Iss wann immer du Hungrig bist, und Sorge dich nicht wegen Nachfragen. Du bist willkommen in jedem Raum im Smial, und du und deine Freunde mögen so viel erkunden wie ihr wollt. Nur, wenn ich im Studierzimmer bin, bitte haltet den Geräuschpegel leise? Ich weiß, es sieht wie die Hölle aus, aber es ist eigentlich ein sehr sensibles System. Ich weiß wo alles ist und wo ich alles haben will. Uhh, oh ja! Wühl herum so viel du willst. Ich habe viele kleine interessante Sachen von meiner Reise. Viele haben auch eine Geschichte dazu und ich bin nicht zimperlich diese zu erzählen, also sei frei und frage! Ich wage zu sagen, dass ich zu viele Besitztümer habe, wenn du also irgendwas zerstörst tust du mir damit einen großen Gefallen. Wenn du etwas lesen willst, zögere nicht! Jedes meiner Bücher darfst du durchblättern. Ich habe ein paar gute Bücher, musst du wissen."

"Hab ich gesehen.", sagte Frodo, fummelte mit dem Tischtuch rum. "Die Meisten sind elbisch."

Bilbo blinzelte, die Tasse auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund. Dann stellte er diese zurück auf die Untertasse mit einem Klicken! "Ich mal wieder, natürlich! Du kannst nicht Elbisch lesen, oder? Nun, würdest du es gerne?"

Frodos Augen weiteten sich extrem, und er nickte dann schnell. "Oh, ja bitte!"

Thorin machte ein richtig irritiertes Geräusch. "Ach, _khuthûzh!_ ", knurrte er, und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Bilbo hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich dir mehr als nur Sindarin beibringen, Frodo, mein Junge, aber ich fürchte mein Quenya ist wirklich nicht gut und ich habe niemals mehr als ein paar Worte Khuzdul gelernt. Meistens Flüche, was ungünstig ist."

"Was ist...Khuz...?" Frodo sah bewundernd drein.

"Khuzdul.", korrigierte Bilbo ihn. "Die geheime Sprache der Zwerge. Lass es sie nicht wissen, ich weiß!"

Frodo lachte erfreut auf. "Onkel Bilbo! Werde ich jemals einen Zwerg treffen? Ich bin nur ein Hobbit!"

Bilbo ernüchtert schnell, und legte seine Hand über Frodos. "Frodo Beutlin.", sagte er, sein Gesicht sehr, sehr ernst. "Es gibt so etwas wie _nur ein Hobbit_ nicht."

"Oh, weißt du", meinte Frodo, und rutschte hin und her bei Bilbos plötzlicher, durchdringender Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich bin nur Frodo. Ich bin niemand besonderes."

Bilbo drückte Frodos Hand fest. "Mein lieber Junge.", sagte er schwer. "Ich bin nur Bilbo Beutlin, und Bilbo Beutlin ist nur ein Hobbit. Und ich sage dir jetzt, Frodo, mein Junge, dass es mehr an einem Hobbit dran ist, als viele glauben."

Thorin lächelte zu sich selbst. "Sogar sture, blinde, arrogante Zwerge."

"Sogar Idioten mit ihren Köpfen fest in ihren Kehrseiten geschoben.", fügte Bilbo hinzu, sein Mund zuckte.

Thorin zuckte in Überraschung, und dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, lachte sanft vor sich hin. "Verdammte Kreatur." Wie sehr er wünschte... Oh, wie sehr er wünschte. Seine Arme sehnten sich danach den ärgerlichen kleinen Meisterdieb zu halten. Er wollte Bilbos lockiges Haar berühren, und die zarten kleinen Hände in seinem Nacken fühlen. Er sehnte sich den quicken und cleveren Mund zu küssen, an der scharfen Zunge mit seinen Zähnen nippen. "Verdammter bescheuerter, absurder Hobbit."

"Ich wage zu behaupten du kennst Viele die die was anderes erzählen.", erzählte Bilbo weiter. "Ignoriere sie. Du kannst dich mit Zauberern und Elben und Menschen und vielleicht sogar Zwergen treffen wenn du willst, und schere dich nicht darum was die engstirnigen sagen! Die Welt ist sehr groß und voll mit wundervollen Dingen, Frodo, mein Junge, und wir sind sehr klein. Aber kleine Dinge können einen großen Unterschied machen, wie ich herausgefunden habe. Also Kopf hoch! Du bist ein feiner Hobbit, und das ist nichts Schlechtes." Bilbo tätschelte Frodos Hand nochmal, und nippte dann an seinem Tee. "Oh, Mist, er ist kalt. Nun, das wird mich was wegen Philosophierens während des Elevensies lehren; ich muss mir merken, dass nicht mehr zu tun."

Beide, Frodo und Thorin, lachte und Bilbo lächelte den Jungen an, zufrieden, dass er ihn aufgemuntert hat.

"Du wirst es vergessen.", sagte Thorin ihm liebevoll.

"Na gut, ich möge es vergessen.", meinte Bilbo. "Ich bin alt. Mir ist etwas Vergesslichkeit hier und da erlaubt."

"Du bist nicht so alt, oder Onkel?", hakt. Frodo nach.

"Alt genug, und ich wäre die dankbar wenn du keine frechen Fragen stellst!"

* * *

 

"...Und bitte, Großer Schöpfer, ich fühle mich persönlich dazu verpflichtet, dass du einen Weg siehst einen Hobbit in deinen Hallen leben zu lassen. Er ist ein netter Hobbit, und er riecht nicht oder so. Ich erzählte von ihm beim letzten Mal. Und das Mal davor. Und das Mal davor. Und das Mal davor..."

"Ich erinnere mich."

"Er nimmt kaum Platz weg, und er hat wirklich nettes Haar, und sogar weniger Bart, als ich. Wirklich, wir könnten mehr glattrasierte Leute hier gebrauchen damit ich mich besser fühle. Warum schafftest du mich mit solch einem nackten Gesicht? Es ist so peinlich!"

"Wenn ich dir einen Bart geben würde, würdest du mich allein lassen?!"

"Oh! Oh... Schwierige Entscheidung. Nein, nein - Onkel Thorin zuerst. Ich bin ein treuer Zwerg, und er verdient es glücklich zu sein. Ich hoffe er weiß, was für ein großes Opfer ich für ihn mache."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu – Ein Zwerg, der seine Frau erwählt hat, muss diese wie seinen größten Schatz behüten  
> Khuthûzh - Elben  
> Azaghîth – Kleiner Krieger  
> 'ikhuzh – Stopp  
> Namadith – kleine Schwester  
> Nidoy – Junge  
> Nidoyel – Junge, aller Jungs  
> Inùdoy - Sohn  
> 'adadel – Vater, aller Väter  
> Gimli – Stern  
> Gimlîn-zâram – Sternen-Pool  
> khudz belkul – mächtiger Zwerg  
> Tashf – Bewegung!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Triff die Zwergin:**   
> _Bomrís, Tochter von Honrís_  
>  Bomrís ist eher zurückhaltend, sanft und vorsichtig. Eine dünne, ruhige, schwarzhaarige Zwergin, ihre Armut ließ sie manchmal müde und resigniert werden. Sie zog ihren kleinen Bruder Bomfur groß, als sie selbst noch ein Kind war, nachdem sie ihre Eltern wegen einem Tunneleinbruch verloren hatten. Sie liebt ihre kleine Familie unendlich und oft ging sie ohne Essen, so dass Bifur, ihr enthusiastischer und überschwänglicher Sohn, essen konnte. Bifur (welcher im Temperament eher seinem Vater Kifur glich) ist laut und energetisch mit jedem außer ihr. Sie war eine Bergarbeiterin, spezialisiert in Kupfer und Zinn. Bomrís starb weil sie schwarzen Rauch von einer Minen Ausgrabung in Ered Luin inhalierte.

Der Erste war Flói, sein Kopf gesenkt und seine Schultern runtergezogen.

"Solche Dummköpfe.", wisperte er, und seine Stimme war rau und voll von Horror. "Wir sind solche Dummköpfe. Blind für alles, außer unserem Stolz..."

Es war, als wäre Flóis Ankunft das Leck, welches die Flut startete.

Zwerg um Zwerg, bleichgesichtig und zitternd, erwachte in den Hallen von Mahal. Ihre nutzlosen, blinden Augen starrten in Terror, jeder erzählte die gleiche Geschichte.

"Sie können nicht raus!", schrie ein Zwerg namens Kúlin als er erwachte, und seine Schreie hallten durch die Hallen, echoten über das Ringen der Hämmer. "Sie können nicht raus! Sie können nicht raus!"

Thorin hielt Fílis und Kílis Hände so fest er es wagte. Frerin klammerte sich an Frís, sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß und seine Augen sahen verfolgt drein. Sie strich sanft durch sein Haar und sang zu ihm. Er starrte geradeaus, als könnte er nichts anderes außer Kúlins verzweifelte Schreie hören.

Zwerg um Zwerg um Zwerg...

Thráin nahm eine alte Kampfaxt und warf sich gegen die Wände, brüllte mit uralter Wut und Angst. Ein Funken Wahnsinn tanzte in seinen Augen, und sein geöffneter Mund formte keinen Brüllen, sondern einen Schrei. Thrór weinte still in seinen Bart. Hrera drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihren, ihre Augen auch nass, als sie leise in einer Stimme auf ihn einmurmelte die kaum zu hören war.

Zwerg um Zwerg um Zwerg um Zwerg...

"Wir fanden Durins Axt.", sagte einer in leblosen, leeren Tönen. "Wir fanden Durins _Axt_." Er brauchte den Preis nicht zu nennen.

Zu viele, zu viele in zu schneller Folge. Thorin presste seine Augen zu und flehte Mahal an über sie zu wachen. Seine Kinder waren in verloren in einer Dunkelheit, die selbst zu tief für Zwerge war und sie konnten nicht entkommen.

Balins freundliches Gesicht war in Trauer und Schuld verzerrt, und als er Thorins Stimme hörte, sackte er zusammen wie eine Puppe dessen Fäden zerschnitten wurden. "Mein Fehler.", keuchte er, seine blicklosen Augen mit Schuld gefüllt. "Thorin, Jungchen, wie kann ich weitergehen? Es ist mein Fehler, ich führte sie zu diesem Ort! Wie kann ich weitergehen?"

"Wie ich es tat.", sagte Thorin leise, und zog ihn auf seine Füße. Balins Finger klammerten sich an ihm, zitternd und klauenähnlich. "Wie ich es tat. Wir gehen weiter, weil wir keine andere Wahl haben."

"Es gab eine Wahl!", rief Balin, und Thorin hielt seinen alten Berater nahe und schlang seine Arme um ihn so fest er es wagte. Balin weinte und weinte bis seine Stimme brach.

"Mein Fehler.", krächzte er.

"Du konntest das nicht wissen, nicht viel mehr wie ich.", sagte Thorin, und Balins Gesicht verzerrte sich.

"Wage es nicht mich zu entschuldigen, Thorin Eichenschild.", krächzte er, völlige Selbstverachtung ließen seine Stimme harsch und beißend klingen. "Ich dachte, ich könnte die Schönheit von Kheled-zâram und die Wunder von Thal ohne die Rechnung der Orks zu machen. Nur fünf Jahre - und ein Pfeil in den Rücken! Vor zweihundert Jahren kämpfte ich an eben diesem Platz neben dir. Ich sah was der Ort kostete und in meiner Arroganz nahm ich an ich könnte dem Preis entkommen. Moria, der Schwarze Schlund - gut bezeichneten die Elben es!"

"Shhh.", sagte Thorin, und Balin vergrub seinen Kopf an Thorins Schulter und erbebte stark. "Shhh, Balin, gamil bâhûn. Shhh. Es ist nun vorbei. Du kannst ruhen. Lass es sein - lass es los."

"Aye.", sagte Balin bitter. "Ruhen. Loslassen. Wie du?"

Thorin war still.

"Dachte ich mir.", meinte Balin mit wildem Elend, bevor erneut zu weinen begann. Fundin traf Thorins Blick und er schüttelte seinen Kopf in Schweigen, bevor er seinen Sohn bei seinen Schultern nahm und ihn wegbrachte.

Zwerg um Zwerg um Zwerg um Zwerg um Zwerg. Und es kamen noch immer mehr, ihre Augen weit und weiß in Angst, ihre Worte schlugen übereinander, während sie in Terror erschauderten.

"Mahal, rette uns.", wisperte Fíli, und Kíli schnelles Lachen war abwesend.

Frár kam an, heulte nach Lóni. Er fiel auf seine Knie und war sofort krank vor ihnen, und seine Rufe nach Lóni wurden schwächer und schwächer, als sanfte Hände ihn wegführten.

Náli kam an, sein alter weißer Kopf zerzaust und sein Gesicht verzerrt in Rage. "Die Trommeln!", brüllte er, griff denjenigen der vor ihm stand blind an. Frerin hatte seine Beine, und Thorin und Bifur versuchten seine Arme festzuhalten, aber der alte Krieger wurde die Kraft von Fünf in Rage und seiner Panik gegeben. Schließlich brauchte es acht Zwerge um ihn zu halten, und das nur nachdem Thráin ihn endlich ausgeknockt hatte.

Lóni kam an, und er schien verloren und fast schon kindlich in seinem Leiden. "Frár.", sagte er, seine Stimme klein und leer. "Frár, wir hätten nicht... Frár, Óin nahm den Rest zum Westtor. Ori ist ganz alleine. Ori ist ganz alleine..."

_Ori ist ganz alleine._

Thorin traf Noris Blick. Der Dieb war fast blutleer, sein listiges Gesicht fahl und weiß. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehten sie sich und und begannen zur Kammer von Sansûkhul zu rennen.

"Wir kommen!", schrie Kíli, und zwei Paar Schuhe mehr hallten auf dem Stein von Mahals Hallen wider. Sie schossen durch die Korridore und brachen durch die Türen, schoben andere aus dem Weg, während der Atem in ihre Lungen drang. Der perlen und Diamantenbogen erschien vor ihnen, mit seinem grazilen filigranen Mithrilrunen, und Thorin schlitterte zu einem Halt vor den kristallinen Wassern von Gimlîn-zâram, keuchten hart.

"Ori.", sagte Nori und die Anderen nickten.

"Óin.", meinte Fíli und Thorins Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Mein Cousin.

"Aye. Bin dabei.", sagte er kurzangebunden, und zusammen ließen sie sich von dem Sternenlicht verschlucken und spuckte sie in eine Welt von Schatten und Wahnsinn aus.

Die Trommeln schlugen so laut, dass Thorins Kiefer bebten. Bewegungen waren in der Dunkelheit, und das Schnattern von Orks erklang in der Luft. Er griff blind nach einer Hand, und fand eine in der Nähe fummelnd im Dunkeln.

"Fíli, Kíli?", atmete er.

"Ich bin es.", sagte Nori, seine Stimme eng. "Ich denke die Jungs sind zu unserer Rechten."

"Onkel?", fragte Fíli, und er klang wie ein verängstigter Zwergling. "Ich kann Kee nicht finden."

"Ich bin hier drüben, aber ich weiß nicht wo hier ist.", meinte Kíli und Thorin hielt Noris an fest und erinnerte sich selbst, dass er schon tot war.

"Kommt zu meiner Stimme.", sagte er, versuchte Festigkeit und Ruhe auszustrahlen. Er hielt seinen Ton tief und befehlend. "Kommt her, meine Nidoyîth. Es ist alles gut. Nichts kann uns anhaben, klar?"

Eine Berührung an seinem Bein ließ ihn zusammenzucken, und dann erkannte er das erleichterte Seufzen als Kílis.

"Hier.", sagte er und streckte sich aus um Kílis wilde Mähne zu umfassen. "Hier bin ich. Nori und ich sind beide hier."

Fíli ließ sich neben ihnen nieder und der Bursche zitterte. "Ich mag das nicht.", sagte er.

"Niemand tut das.", meinte Nori kurz. "Kommt schon. Wir müssen entweder Nahe von Óin oder Ori sein."

Sogar ihre exzellente Nachtsicht war schon fast nutzlos in der erstickenden Schwärze, die sie umgab. Das Geklapper und Klingen von Waffen in der Nahe ließ Thorins Herz in seinem wahnsinnigen Rhythmus pausieren, und er drückte Noris Hand stark. "Ich hörte es.", sagte er.

"Schaut!", schrie Kíli. "Ich kann Licht sehen!"

"Es ist Óin.", meinte Fíli. "Oh, Mahal trauert, bitte nicht - es ist Óin, und er ist alleine..."

"Nein, noch nicht.", sagte Thorin, machte Silhouetten von anderen Zwergen in der Dunkelheit aus.

Sie kämpften die Orks zurück, schlugen in einem Durcheinander nach ihren blassen und großen Augen. Die großen Ithildin Tore von Khazad-Dûm standen teilweise offen, und die sternenlose Nacht schien kein Licht um ihren Weg zu weisen.

"Noch.", sagte Fíli grimmig.

"Sie können es noch raus schaffen!", sagte Thorin, hoffte verzweifelt dass es so war. Die Orks kreischten und quietschten, und ein weiterer Zwerg fiel, seine Augen groß, während Blut aus seinem Mund lief. Er brach auf den Treppen zusammen, und rollte dann in das Wasser vor den Toren mit einem platschen.

"Das war Urgin.", sagte Nori, schwach wegen dem Horror. "Er schuldet mir Geld, das Schwein."

"Schlagt sie zurück!", grölte Óin, sein Stab flog über seinen Kopf. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er ein Kurzschwert, welches zuckte und hinausschoss mit der Schnelligkeit einer zuschlagenden Schlange. "Schlägt sie hinaus!"

Die Trommeln erschütterten den Boden unter ihnen, und Óin köpfte einen weiteren Ork. Sein grauer Bart war verknotet und zottelig, sein Schnauzer verklumpt mit Blut von seiner Nase. Seine Rüstung war an der Schulter aufgerissen. Ein großer Ork mit insektenähnlichen Zügen warf sich auf ihn, und er stieß nach oben und trat das faule Ding zu und hinaus zu den offenen Toren, ehe er es ins Gesicht stach.

"Ich denke nicht das sie versuchen rauszukommen.", sagte Kíli und Thorin schluckte.

"Nein.", meinte er. "Sie versuchen die Orks zu vertreiben."

"Können wir ihnen helfen?", forderte Fíli, und Thorin versuchte seinen trockenen Mund zu befeuchten.

"Sie sind in Moria. Sie sind jenseits jeglicher Hilfe, die ich geben könnte."

"Thorin.", sagte Nori plötzlich. "Da ist etwas im Wasser!"

Mit einer Eruption von faulen Gasen und fürchterlichen stöhnenden Knurrens schoss eine große Figur aus dem dreckigen Wasser. Sehnige und peitschengleich Tentakel zuckten und schoben sich ihnen entgegen, und Kíli stieß einen Schrei puren Horrors aus. Der Schrei wurde zu einem Schrillen Geräusch, als die Tentakel sich teilten und einen großen und schrecklichen Körper freigaben, mit einem Ring gelblicher Zähne, die nach ihnen schnappten. Zwerge und Orks schrien gleichermaßen in Terror, als die Tentakel sie griffen und in die Luft hoben. Kreatur verschluckte einen Zwerg im Ganzen, ehe er den Kopf einen Orks abbiss und den Rest gegen die Klippen von Khazad-Dûm schmiss.

Dann wickelte ein Tentakel sich um Óins Bein.

Er schrie alarmiert und in Wut auf, und stach durch ihn hindurch. Der Tentakel fiel zu Boden und zuckte. Der grummelige, fröhliche alte Heiler sackte in Müdigkeit zusammen und lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Stab, ganz und unverletzt. Kíli schlug die Luft und woopte, und Fíli seufzte erleichtert an Thorins Seite.

"Dank Durin.", sagte er schwach. "Er kann nicht..."

Das Wasser explodierte. Tentakel schossen aus dem Brackwasser und griffen Óins Arme. Er wurde hoch in die Luft gehoben, kämpfte schwach, während Tentakel um Tentakel sich um seinen Körper wickelten, umschlangen seine Beine und rutschten obszön über sein Gesicht. Thorin streckte sich und griff nach seinen Neffen.

"Nicht hinschauen!", befahl er ihnen, drehte ihre Köpfe zu ihm und hielt sie so fest er konnte in seinen Armen.

"Thorin!", schluchzte Fíli, und Kílis Wimmern war hoch und dünn.

Das Heulen des alten Zwerges wurde ein quietschen, gefolgt von einem gurgelnden Geräusch das schnell zum Brechen von Knochen und Rüstung wurde.

Thorin schloss seine Augen, und versuchte nicht sich zu übergeben.

Er wusste, dass sie sich von den Westtoren entfernt hatten beim plötzlichen Fehlen jeglicher Orkgeräusche und Schreie. Er stand, zitternd und schwindelig; seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und seine Arme fest und eng wie Stahlbänder um seine Neffen. Die Trommeln klangen in der Tiefe, sendeten Schockwellen durch den Stein unter ihren Füßen.

"Ori.", rief Nori, seine Stimme blieb in der Kehle stecken.

Thorin öffnete seine Augen.

Ori saß mit einer Kerze da, seine Augen dunkel und hoffnungslos. Er lehnte gegen einen Sarg aus weißem Stein und schrieb hektisch in einem großen Buch.

"Er ist so jung.", sagte Nori, und sein Gesicht war verzerrt mit unterdrückten Emotionen. "Er ist so verdammt jung, warum zur Hölle ließ er ihn das tun? Sollte er nicht auf ihn aufpassen? Er versprach Mum, er würde auch um ihn kümmern!"

"Hat er.", sagte Fíli, und er streckte sich nach dem Dieb aus, aber Nori schüttelte ihn ab. "Hat er. Hat niemals aufgehört. Aber Ori ist Hundertundsiebenundzwanzig, Nori. Er ist kein kleiner Zwergling mehr..."

Noris Hände ballten sich, und er biss sich hart auf seine Lippe. "Mein kleiner Bruder.", sagte er undeutlich. "Half mir jeden Tag für acht Monate nach der Schlacht. Half mir wieder Laufen zu lernen."

"Wir wissen es.", meinte Thorin sanft. "Wir sahen es."

Nori schnaubte laut, und wischte rau die Tränen aus seinen Augen. "Dann habt ihr mich ihn anschreien sehen, wenn er nur mir helfen wollte. Mahal. Er ist so _jung._ "

"Aye." Thorin sah absichtlich nicht Fíli oder Kíli an. "Ist er."

Noris Lachen war etwas hysterisch, als er sich vor seinem Bruder hinkniete. Ori sah nicht auf, seine Hand schlitterte über die Seite. "Denke, ihr würdet alles darüber wissen, würdet ihr nicht? Wisst ihr das er jemanden finden wollte, eines Tages? Ich und Dori wollten niemals eine Romanze - Dori hat keine der Bedürfnisse und würde nichts davon hören wollen, un' ich bevorzuge Dinge selbst zu erledigen, aber Ori..." Noris Fassade bröckelte. "Ori ist ein solch kitschiger Romantiker. Liebt Liebesgeschichten. Ich hatte ihn deswegen aufgezogen."

"Nori.", sagte Kíli traurig.

"Wir können nichts tun!", schrie Nori, stand plötzlich auf und wirbelte zu ihnen herum. "Ori wird sterben, und er wird allein sterben und..."

"Er ist nicht allein.", meinte Fíli in einer schwachen Stimme. "Wir sind hier."

"Bringt ihm aber sehr viel Glück.", spie Nori und wandte sich wieder mit Tränen in seinen Augen zurück an seinen Bruder.

Als Fíli sein Mund öffnete, um mehr zu sagen, schüttelte Thorin seinen Kopf schnell. Fíli sah ihn an und wurde stumm. Sie standen als stille Zeugen da, als Nori seine flinken Hände wrang, seinen kleinen Bruder ansah, während die Tränen begannen in seinen Bart zu rollen.

Die Tür zur Kammer flog mit einem Krachen auf, und zwei Zwerge kamen hineingerannt. "Sie kommen!", keuchte einer.

"Schnell, schließt die Tür!", bellte der Andere. _Bumm, Bumm,_ sagten die Trommeln.

Ori schrieb schneller und sprach ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. "Wo sind die Anderen?"

"Tot.", sagte der erste Zwerg, sein Atem kam schnell und seine Augen waren voller Tränen der Wut. "Der Wächter nahm Óin - oh bei Mahal, das Geräusch. Die Wasser sind bis an die Tore geflutet!"

"Wir können nicht entkommen.", sagte Ori ruhig, schrieb weiterhin. "Wir werden kämpfend sterben. Wie Óin."

"Er starb schreiend.", sagte der andere Zwerg flach.

Ori sah auf, und da war ein wildes Feuer in seinen Augen. "Wenn ich in diesem schrecklichen Ort sterbe", schnarrte er, "werde ich bereitwillig mein Leben zahlen, habt ihr verstanden? Ich nehm so viele von den Bastarden mit wie ich kann!"

"Ja, Ori.", sagte der erste Zwerg, sein Rücken geradeschiebend. Der andere taumelte, seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Ori schritt zu ihm herüber und ohrfeigte ihn, hart. "Verstanden?", knurrte er. "Wir geben ihnen einen Geschmack von zwergischen Eisen in ihren Hintern!"

Er nahm eine runtergefallene Axt und warf sie dem Zwerg zu, der sie mit nervösen Fingern nahm. "Also gut. Wir werden sterben.", sagte er, und warf einen Blick zu dem Ersten der sprach. "Du, ich und Grechar. Kein Entkommen. Aber sie werden es erfahren." Er nickte zu seinem Buch, seine Kiefer gespannt und sein Gesicht grimmig. "Eines Tages. Nicht bald, nein - aber eines Tages. Eines Tages werden sie wissen was hier passiert ist. Wir werden nicht in Vergessenheit geraten."

"Wir werden nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.", wiederholte Grechar. Der Zwerg mit der Act versuchte durch seine Schluchzer zu sprechen, und Ori starrte ihn an. "Dróin?"

Er leckte seine Lippen. "Wir werden nicht in Vergessenheit geraten."

Thorin zog Fíli und Kíli nahe zu sich, und sah mit schwerem Herzen zu, wie das jüngste Mitglied der Gemeinschaft zu seinem Buch zurückkehrte, seine Hand umklammerte einen Hammer und ein Feuer in seinem fahlen und müden Gesicht. Ori beugte sich zum Schreiben nieder, seine Zöpfe zerzaust und sein wollener Schal schief. Er schrieb und schrieb, seine Augen leuchteten mit einer Entschlossenheit. Kluger, sanftmütiger, höflicher Ori, Sohn von Zhori, jüngster von Ri-Brüdern.

"Du wirst nicht vergessen werden.", wisperte er. Kíli nahm einen langen, langsamen Atemzug und stieß ihn gegen das Haar seines Bruders aus. "Mutiger Ori."

"Mutiger Ori.", echote Fíli.

Die Türen der Kammer wackelten, und die Trommeln schlugen ihr Lied des Todes. Nori weinte offen, seine Haare fielen aus den eleganten Zöpfen.

"Du musst nicht zusehen.", sagte Thorin, und Nori schluckte hart, sein Gesicht nass und fleckig. Dann drehte er sich zu den Türen, welche erbebten.

"Doch, muss ich.", sagte er, und hob sein Kinn.

 _Bumm, Bumm,_ sangen die Trommeln, und die Türen splitterten um das Schloss. Ori schrieb eine letzte Zeile, die Worte glitten die Seite hinab, und dann wirbelte er herum mit seinem Hammer, um einem ankommenden Ork die Rippen zu brechen. Ein anderer fiel durch Dróins Axt, und dann, wie Sand vor einer Welle, waren sie verschwunden, verschluckt von den Schwärmen von Orks.

Thorin griff nach Nori, als dieser gequält heulte. Mit allen dreien in seinen Armen schloss er seine Augen. Bumm, Bumm, spotteten die Trommeln, und das Sternelicht stieg auf und blendete sie und spuckte sie zurück in die kühle Ruhe der Kammer der reinen und perfekten Sicht.

* * *

 

Nori würde für nichts in der Welt seinen Bruder loslassen. Er würde sogar kaum erlauben ihrer Mutter Zhori sich zu nähern. Niemand konnte an dem beschützerischen und gequälten Dieb vorbei um den neuesten Zugang in den Hallen zu grüßen, und so hieß Thorin Ori so gut willkommen wie es ging, verhinderte Bifurs exorbitanten Willkommensversuch mit einem Kopfschütteln, und drehte sich um Óins Hand zu greifen.

"Hallo, Cousin.", sagte er leise, versuchte nicht das Bild vor Augen zu haben wie der Zwerg wie ein ausgewrungener Lappen zwischen eklig windenden Gliedern hing. Der gruselige Klang würde ihn auf ewig verfolgen.

"Eh?" Óin schielte nach vorn, blinzelte seine nutzlosen Augen, eine Decke um ihn gewickelt. Sein Haar war wieder dieses leichte Braun Rot, an welches Thorin nur in seinen frühesten Erinnerungen kannte. "Thorin! Nun, ich hab niemals...Schön dich zu sehen - ha! Also, das ist mal ne verdrehte Sache, nicht wahr? Ich kann nicht eine Sachen sehen, aber dich perfekt hören!"

"Idmi, mein Freund und Cousin.", sagte er, und Galle stieg in seinem Magen auf. "Es ist... Es ist schön dich auch zu sehen."

"Nicht ganz was ich erwartet habe", meinte er und seufzte schwer. "Was für ein Haufen Idioten wir waren."

"Vielleicht kannst du Balin überzeugen.", sagte Thorin.

Traurig schüttelte Óin seinen Kopf. "Ich bezweifle es. Er war ihr Herr, Thorin. Du weißt was das bedeutet."

"Ja." Thorin hatte mehr Wissen, was es hieß all die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. "Ja, tue ich."

Óin seufzte wieder, und Wut flackerte kurz über sein Gesicht. "Es hätte so schön sein können.", meinte er in einem sanften, sehnenden Tonfall. Dann zog er seine Schultern nach vorn und sein Kopf fiel auf seine Brust. "Ein Haufen tauber, übermütiger Dummköpfe. Dáin versuchte uns zu warnen, und wir hörten nicht hin."

"Ihr hattet Hoffnung.", murmelte Thorin und Óin verengte seine Augen in Richtung seiner Stimme.

"Oh, aye? Nun, darin sind wir gut - Hoffnung im Angesicht der Hoffnungslosigkeit!" Er stupste Thorin an, ein fernes trauriges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. "Eh?"

Thorin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Die Schrecken, die er gesehen hatte, waren nicht so leicht abzuschütteln, und er beneidete Óins Freude sich mit denen wiederzutreffen, die um ihn herum waren. Es wäre ein Balsam gewesen. Gróin und Haban stützten ihren Sohn auf seinen wackligen Beinen. Haban drehte sein Gesicht zu ihrem und zupfte vorsichtig eine entflohene Strähne zurück in seinen lockigen und geflochtenen Bart. Gróin schnaubte vor sich hin und zog Óin in eine feste Umarmung - und Óin röchelte. Bei diesem Geräusch presste Thorin eine Hand vor den Mund. Es klang viel zu sehr nach -

Er machte kehrt und lief weg vom Grab so schnell wie er konnte, machte sich direkt auf den Weg zur Kammer von Sansûkhul um durch die glitzernden Wasser zurück zu tauchen. Erebor. Er brauchte Leben, und Erebor, und Gimli.

Mit einhundertundfünfzehn lachte Gimli nicht mehr so leicht, wie einst, und seine Bemerkungen wurden weniger leichtherzig und grimmiger, als zuvor. Hin und wieder erwischte Thorin ihn, wie er in die Ferne schaute, seine Brauen zusammengezogen, als würde er sich fragen wo sein Onkel, Cousin und seine Freunde waren. Er schrieb alle vier Monate und lehnte dickköpfig ab nicht daran zudenken wieso sie nie zurück schrieben.

Thorin war betrübt sein lebhaftes Lachen so geschwächt zu sehen. Gimli war hell und stark und fröhlich wie sein Namensgeber. Gimli sollte fröhlich sein. Gimli sollte immer lachen.

Dennoch, eine Sache gab es, die ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Vor fast acht Monaten im Sommer 2993 wurde eine kleine Kreatur mit Lockenkopf Bofur und Gimrís geschenkt. Er war strahlendes, giggelndes kleines Ding mit hellen braunen Augen, Bofurs Nase und Kinn, dunklen roten Haaren und den Durinbrauen. Sie haben ihn Gimizh, oder "kleiner Wilder", und Gimli bewunderte ihn absolut.

Klein-Thorin war nicht so begeistert, und starrt finster seinen jüngeren Cousin an, wenn er ihn jedes Mal ansah. Dwalin fing an den Namen zu bereuen, den er ihm gegeben hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit war unvermeidbar.

Thorin war stolz. Sein Starren hatte einen würdigen Nachfolger gefunden.

Gimli nahm die kleinen, dicklichen Hände in seine Axttragenden und klappte sie zusammen. "Also, Gimizhîth.", erzählte er dem Baby, und Gimizh sah zu ihm in zahnloser Freude auf, "Sollen wir ein Lied singen, du und ich?"

"Zieh an seinem Bart, mein Sohn!", rief Gimrís aus dem nächsten Raum. "Du wirst einen besseren Klang von ihm kriegen!"

"Deine Mutter ist eine fürchterliche, fürchterliche Zwergin.", meinte Gimli, klatschte Gimizh mollige Händchen zusammen. Das Baby machte ein freudiges Geräusch bei dem Klang von Gimlis Stimme, und versuchte selbst seine Hände zu koordinieren, aber schaffte es nicht. "Ah, ah, nein. Ich denke, das ist vielleicht ein klein wenig zu ambitioniert in diesem Alter. Lass mich die harte Arbeit machen, was sagst du?"

"Du bist wirklich lächerlich mit dem Kind.", meinte Thorin zu ihm, schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf und verschränkte seine Arme. Der Knoten der Übelkeit und des Horrors in seinem Magen begann sich deutlich zu lösen.

"Ach, quatsch, ich bin sein Onkel, ich darf das.", murmelte Gimli vor sich hin und gab dann seinem kleinen Neffen ein verliebtes Lächeln. "Wie kann einer nicht von diesem kleinen Juwel verzaubert sein? Sie müssten wahrlich aus Stein sein."

Thorin kicherte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Baby wahrscheinlich wirklich sehr niedlich und süß war, aber Fíli war sehr viel mehr charmanter gewesen. Die schrecklichen Geräusche von Óins Tot fanden ihren rechten Platz in seinen Erinnerungen, und er entspannte sich leicht, als er wieder sein Equilibrium erlangte. Auf Gimli konnte man in solchen Sachen zählen.

"Gut, schauen wir mal wegen dem Lied?", sagte Gimli, stupste den kleinen Bauch an. "Dein Vater würde diesen mögen - es ist für den Bergbau. Vielleicht wirst du eine Spitzhacke eines Tages schwingen, mit solchen großen starken Armen wie diese!"

Gimizhs Mund öffnete sich weit und pink mit einem gurgelnden Kichern, als Gimli ihn unter der Achsel kitzelte.

Dann sang Gimli leise, seine Stimme ein Rumpeln, und er klatschte die kleinen Hände zusammen:

 _Bijebruk! Bijebruk!_  
Sortier das Eisen von dem Dreck!  
Stapel es im ratternden Karren,  
und bring es zum Feuer.

 _Âdhhyîr! Âdhhyîr!_  
Kann nicht warten, bis ich geh!  
Nippen an einem frostigen Bier  
Ist alles was ich will!

"Das ist nicht passend, lieber Bruder.", sagte Gimrís von der Tür, und Gimli rollte seine Augen.

"Er kann noch kein einziges Wort davon verstehen. Er mag einfach den Rhythmus."

"Also, ich mochte es.", rief Bofur fröhlich aus der Küche. "War es eins von deinen, Gimli?"

"Aye, von Ered Luin.", meinte er und ließ Gimizh über sein Bein krabbeln. "Hab es mit sechzig-noch-was gedichtet, kann mich nicht erinnern."

"Hier.", sagte Gimrís, verbarg ihre zuckenden Lippen. "Du wirst noch als Klettergerüst in ein paar Sekunden benutzt, und ich muss ihn noch waschen."

"Ist nicht schlimm.", meinte Gimli, aber übergab das Baby zögerlich seiner Mutter.

Gimrís schüttelte ihren Kopf, setzte ihn auf ihre Hüfte, während Gimizh gluckste und schlampig an seiner Faust kaute. "Zwischen dir un' Dad, weiß ich nicht wer der größere Trottel ist."

"Dad.", sagte Gimli ohne zu zögern. "Da es mehr von ihm, als von mir."

"Gimrís, mein Rubin! Das Wasser ist fertig!", rief Bofur von der Küche aus. "Wo ist mein kleiner lieblicher Mann denn?"

"Okay, mein Junge.", sagte Gimrís zu ihrem Sohn, hob ihn etwas an ihrer Hüfte hoch. "Dein wenigster geliebter Teil des Tages: Baden."

"Sie ist eine grausame Frau.", sagte Gimli, kluckte in Sympathie. "Aber es muss getan werden."

"Du könntest deinen eigenen Rat beherzigen, Troll-Gesicht.", sagte sie und stupste Gimli mit dem Knie in den Rücken. "Deine Zöpfe sind eine Schande. Bist du gleich nach der Patrouille hier her?"

"Nun, ich habe einen Warg getötet.", meinte er sorgenfrei, und lehnte sich zurück an ihre Beine um auf Gimizh zu schauen und Grimassen zu machen. "Ich musste es ihn wissen lassen, nicht? Mit all den furchtbaren Lügen, die du ihm erzählst, muss ich doch sicherstellen, dass er weiß was für ein mächtiger Krieger sein Onkel Gimli ist."

"Was für ein großer Dickkopf, meinst du.", sagte sie trocken. "Ich hoffe bei Mahal du hast dir die Hände gewaschen."

"Wofür hältst du mich?" Gimli legte ihn gespielten Verletzen eine Hand auf seine Brust, und schielte mit seinen Augen zu Gimizh. Das Baby quietsche und giggelte.

"Ihr wisst wie sehr ich eure Geschwisterliebe mag, und normalerweise würde ich euch beide anfeuern“, meinte Bofur, schaute aus dem Türrahmen herum. "Aber das Wasser wird kalt."

"Mut, Neffe.", sagte Gimli schwer, und Gimrís trat ihn, ehe sie ihren Sohn zum Baden wegbrachte. "Grausame Frau!"

Bofur tauchte wieder auf, trocknete seine nassen Hände mit einem Handtuch. "Bleibst du zum Essen? Nur ich denke Alrur und Alfur kommen vorbei..."

Gimli rieb den Punkt in seinem Rücken, den Gimrís getreten hatte, und schielte zu Bofur. "Ich denke, ich würde lieber Gimizh' Platz einnehmen.", meinte Gimli mit einem Schnauben, und Thorin echote es.

Bomburs Sohn Alfur hatte ein Auge auf Gimli geworfen. Es war nichts ernstes, einfach eine welpenartige großäugige Faszination und sicher nicht die mithril-wahre Eine Liebe, aber es war genug um Gimli um seinen Hals erröten zu lassen. Er versuchte sanft mit dem Burschen zu sein und hatte freundlich sein komplettes Desinteresse kundgetan.

Alfur hatte traurig genickt und gesagt er verstand und dann hatte der Junge für die nächsten zwei Monate gesehnt und geträumt von Gimli.

Gimrís neckte ihn erbarmungslos, und Bofur fand es war die lustigste Sache in ganz Arda. Armer Gimli stotterte viel und versuchte locker und distanziert zu sein; jedoch, locker und distanziert sein waren Dinge die ihm nicht leicht fielen. Thorin fühlte mit dem armen Zwerg mit, er tat es wirklich - aber es war wirklich amüsant.

"Beschuldige dich nicht.", sagte Bofur grinsend. "All die kuhäugigen Blicke, man würde meinen wir würden Fleisch servieren."

"Ich werd runter zu Nori's gehen.", sagte Gimli mit einem Achselzucken. "Alfur kann mich da drin nicht kriegen. Er ist zu jung."

"Hört die noble Linie des Durin.", meinte Bofur und knickste, klimperte mit seinen Wimpern. "Was für einen würdevollen und respektablen royalen Familie ich beigetreten bin. Ich, ein simpler Bergarbeiter und Spielzeugmacher."

"Ich sagte dir du würdest unter deiner Würde heiraten.", sagte Gimli und duckte sich. Wie aufs Stichwort flog ein Schwamm in Form einer kleinen Axt über seinen Kopf hinweg.

"Raus hier, du großer Lümmel, bevor ich dich die Wäsche machen lasse!", schnaubte Gimrís, ein nasses Baby und ein Tuch in ihren Armen. Gimli küsste ihre Wange, bevor er seine Schulter gegen Bofurs stieß.

"Und den gratis Babysitter verscheuchen? Wo ist der finanziell sichere Vater, der immer darüber dröhnt?" lachte er, und gab dem gurgelnden nassen Baby einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Versuch nicht all die vielen Lügen aufzusaugen bis ich dich das nächste Mal wiedersehe, mein akhûnîth."

"Geh!", sagte Gimrís und schnippte mit dem Handtuch nach ihm. Winkend verließ Gimli die kleine Familie und machte sich auf den Weg von den oberen Ebenen zu den unteren Level, wo noch immer Noris Taverne stand. Sie wurde nach Noris Tod umbenannt, aber niemand hatte es bemerkt. Der Ort war noch immer 'Nori's', und würde es auch wahrscheinlich immer bleiben. Die traurige Berühmtheit und der Ruhm der Gemeinschaft würde nicht in bloßen fünfzig Jahren vergessen werden. Gimli saß an seinem üblichen Tisch und signalisierte dem Kellner. "Was gibt's heute Abend?"

"Hammelfleisch-Eintopf.", sagte der Jüngling, und Gimli kräuselte seine Nase.

"Na gut.", meinte er grimmig. "Kann ich einen Teller davon haben, etwas Brot und einen Krug Ale, bitte?"

"Sofort, Lord Gimli." Gimli zuckte zusammen.

"Einfach Gimli, Bursche." Der junge Kerl lächelte verlegen und wuselte davon. Gimli seufzte und tippte mit seinen schweren Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Lónis Name, Gimlis, Flóis und Frárs waren auf die Oberfläche eingekratzt, und der Boden war markiert und zerkratzt von Noris Metallbein.

"Nun", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Das ist eine bekannte Szene. Namen auf der Tischplatte, und Gimli Sohn von Glóin allein zurückgelassen."

Thorin ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nahm die besorgte Falte zwischen Gimlis geraden Durinbrauen war.

"Schau nicht so niedergeschlagen drein.", meinte er sanft. "Sie sind nicht so weit weg wie du denkst. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass Nori verzückt wäre das du an ihn denkst."

"Frag mich, was Nori mit dem fies aussehenden Messer von ihm getan hat.", summte Gimli, zeichnete Muster auf der Tischplatte mit den letzten Tropfen des Kruges, der vorher da stand. Dann schnaubte er auf sich selbst. "Schon rührselig, und ich hatte nicht mal einen Schluck Ale! Ach, ich brauch Gesellschaft. Vielleicht sollte ich doch Alfur in Betracht ziehen!"

Thorin verzog sein Gesicht. "Wenn du das tust, dann wasche ich meine Hände rein von dir.", warnte er. "Er ist ein guter Junge, aber er ist ein Junge. Du bist ein erwachsener Zwerg von einhundertundfünfzig Jahren."

"Oh, ich kann nicht mal mehr selbst mit mir witzeln dieser Tage!", knurrte Gimli in Frustration, und Thorin schloss seinen Mund mit einem Schnappen. "Ich vermiss meine Freunde. Sie lachen und grinsen."

"Du bringst mich zum Lächeln.", sagte Thorin und ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er sich nach Gimlis breiter und kräftiger Schulter aus. "Du hast mich immer zum Lächeln gebracht, kleiner Stern."

Seine Hand glitt hindurch. Thorin stieß einen langen Atem der Enttäuschung aus, und ließ Gimli für sich mit seinem Mahl.

* * *

 

Dori goss das heiße Wasser ein und schwenkte die Teekanne einmal, zweimal. Seine Augen waren distanziert und unfokussiert. Seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch, als er das Tablett nahm und sich vor seinem Webstuhl niederließ.

Er nahm den Schützen auf, ehe er es wieder zurück legte und auf das Gitterwerk von Fäden starrte. Rote und Braune mit weißen und lila Flecken vibrierten unter seinem Atem, und er hob seine dicke Hand und strich über die Wolle einmal, zweimal.

"Das wird ein Webteppich.", sagte Nori, und seine normalerweise freche, listige Stimme war gedämpft und traurig.

"Das sind wir.", sagte Ori, und zeigte auf das Violett. "Siehst du? Er webt uns. Das bin ich, das wirst du sein, und da ist Doris Haar..."

"Ah.", meinte Nori und seine Schultern gingen schwer hinab. "Ich hatte niemals die Geduld mich mit Weben zu beschäftigen wie ihr zwei."

Ori wrang seine Hände. "Auf wen passt er jetzt auf?"

"Ich beneide denjenigen nicht.", sagte Nori und er schluckte hörbar. "All das Meckern und Tuttern und die ungünstigen Fragen." Dori berührte rötlich braune Wolle, die Noris Haar werden würde, und nahm einen geräuschvollen Schluck seines Tees. Dann nahm er wieder den Schützen auf uns fing an gegen den Webstuhl zu klicken. Tränen standen in Doris Augen.

"Es gab niemals eine Zeit in der er nicht nach euch gesehen hat.", realisierte Thorin, und obwohl Noris Kiefer zitterte, sagte er nichts um es zu verleugnen.

"Er ist ganz allein.", trauerte Ori. "Dori war niemals alleine gewesen. Er war immer da gewesen - hat sich immer um uns gekümmert."

Dori ließ den Schützen mit einem Klacken fallen. Seine Hände landeten auf dem Tisch und griffen fest zu, während sein Kinn zitterte und seine Augen tränten. Das Holz unter seinen Fingern begann zu knacken.

"Mutter Dori.", meinte Nori verbittert. "Unsere Mutter starb, als ich Fünfzig war, weißt du, und Ori war gerade mal zehn, nicht mehr als ein Baby. Dori versuchte uns großziehen so gut er konnte."

"Ich denke er hat einen guten Job gemacht.", sagte Thorin.

Nori hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. "Ja? Von deinem Mund zu Dwalins Ohren, dann."

"Dwalin beschuldigt Dori?" Thorin runzelte die Stirn.

"Nah. Dori beschuldigte sich selbst für meine geschäftlichen Aktivitäten. Sagte, es war alles sein Fehler nicht besser für mich gesorgt zu haben."

"Und dann würde er sich schwarz und blau fluchen, dass ich nicht den gleichen Weg gehen würde.", sagte Ori, kratzte seine Nase mit seinem Ärmel. "Erinnerst du dich? 'Irgendwie-Adlige mögen wir sein'..."

Nori setzte mit ein. "...'mit drei Vätern und keiner Mutter und arm wie Blechner noch dazu, aber wir können noch Stolz in unserer Arbeit und unseren Manieren haben. Das ist was einen Zwerg zu einem Zwerg macht."

Thorin sah scharf Nori an. "Irgendwie-Adlige?"

"König Óin I und die Konkubine Ymrís.", sagte Ori kurz und bündig.

Sich an seine Stunden erinnernd zuckte Thorin zusammen. "Ah."

"Dori mochte es nicht außerhalb von uns Dreien erwähnen.", meinte Nori, sah seinen Bruder über seine starken Hände gebeugt, das Holz des Tisches splitterte, als er mit den Tränen kämpfte. "Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute über uns wegen noch einem Grund wisperten. Schon schlimm genug, dass keiner unserer Väter bei uns blieb."

"Sein Aussehen zog schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.", sagte Ori und er schniefte. "Kannst du dir vorstellen wie schlimm es gewesen wäre, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass wir Nachfahren von Ymrís sind? Wie sie ihn behandelt hätten?"

"Danke Mahal für seinen Schlag.", sagte Nori. "Hier, erinnerst du dich an diesen alten Dummkopf, der Nein nicht als Antwort nehmen würde? Er sagte, sie würden dich wegnehmen, das Dori nicht in der Lage wäre sich um dich zu kümmern, solange er keinen Partner findet. Ich wette mit dir die schmierige Schlange isst immer noch durch einen Strohhalm."

"Mutter Dori.", flüsterte Ori, und wischte sich erneut über seine Nase. "

"Wünschte er wäre nicht so besessen davon gewesen, was andere Leute gedacht haben.", seufzte Nori und Ori starrte ihn aus geröteten Augen an.

"Die Hälfte davon warst du, Nori. Du und deine furchtbaren Freunde, und Dwalin der alle paar Tage an unsere Tür klopfte..."

Nori sah weg. "Ja, ich weiß."

"Er weiß nicht einmal, dass ich tot bin.", stöhnte Ori und dann fluchte Nori lautstark vor sich hin und zog seinen jüngeren Bruder in einen festen Griff. Dann sah der Dieb auf zu Thorin, seine Lippen weiß und zwei farbige Punkte auf seinen Wangen.

"Bitte.", flehte Nori, und Thorin legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und nickte wortlos.

"Sag ihm", sagte Ori, und seine Finger umklammerten Noris Zuckende. "Sag ihm, dass wir ihn lieben. Wir warten. Wir lieben ihn. Uns geht es gut, und er ist...er ist..."

"Sag ihm, er ist eine tutternde alte Glucke, und das Ori nicht seinen Schal trägt und dass ich sehr viel Probleme verursache.", meinte Nori und er lachte ein raues, schmerzhaft klingendes Lachen. "Das sollte ihn glücklich machen."

"Dori mag es gebraucht zu werden.", sagte Ori sanft.

Thorin sah hinüber zu dem wunderschönen Zwerg. Sein silbernes Haar begann aus seinen eleganten Zöpfen zu fallen und er hatte den Tisch gebrochen, in zwei Teile.

"Das tut jeder.", murmelte er.

Die Teekanne lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Âdhhyîr – nach Zwergen-Eisen suchen (graben)  
> Bijebruk - aussuchen  
> Idmi – Willkommen  
> Gimizh – Wild  
> Gimizhîth – Kleiner Wilder  
> gamil bâhûn – alter Freund  
> Nidoyîth – junge Burschen  
> Akhûnîth – junger Mann  
> Gimli – Stern  
> Sansûkh(ul) – perfekte (wahre/reine) Sicht  
> Kheled-zâram - Spiegelsee  
> Azanulbizar - Schattenbachtal  
> Gimlîn-zâram – Sternenpool
> 
> Balin, Náli, Frár, Óin, Flói und Lóni sind die Namen der Zwerge, welche in Moria gestorben sind, aufgeschrieben im Buch von Mazarbul in der Handschrift von Ori, Sohn von Zhori. Dieses Buch wurde schließlich von Gandalf dem Grauen und der Gemeinschaft des Ringes gefunden, und Gimli überreicht, welcher das Buch zurück nach Erebor brachte.
> 
> In den ‚Hobbit‘-Filmen wird gesagt, dass die Ri-Brüder mit der Linie von Durin verwandt sind auf ‚der falschen Seite des Bettes‘.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Triff die Zwergin:** _Orla, Tochter von Ara_  
>  Eine Zwergin vom Schwarzlockenclan, ist Orla ein vollwertiger Krieger. Sie verließ ihre Heimat im fernen Osten und reiste zum Erebor, nachdem er zurückerobert war. Die einzige Schwarzlocke im Berg, hatte Orla Jahre des Misstrauens erduldet. Wie der Name schon sagt hat Orla eine Mähne schwarzen Haares, welches sie in einem Schwanzartigen Hochdutt trägt. Sie rasiert sich die Seiten ihres Kopfes um es aus ihren Augen fern zu halten, und trimmt sich ihren Bart nah und ölt es in enge Locken. Dunkelhäutig und Braunäugig, ist Orla extrem reserviert und ernst, und ihr Gesicht deutet überhaupt nicht an, dass sie jemals gelächelt hat. Zur Überraschung aller heiratete sie Dwalin, Sohn von Fundin, in 2980 DZ. Sie haben drei Kinder: Thorin, Balin und Frerin.

Frodo wuchs wie Gras. Er war ein neugieriger junger Kerl, und so fröhlich und abenteuerlustig wie ein Hobbit nur sein konnte. Thorin war sehr zufrieden mit seinem loyalen Freund Samwise, aber der Tuk und der Brandybock erinnerten zu sehr an Fíli und Kíli in ihren energievollen Dreißigern. Er konnte sie kaum ansehen ohne sie gleich zurechtstutzen zu wollen.

Bilbo wurde älter, aber dies zeigte sich kaum. Er wurde ein bisschen zurückhaltender als die Jahre wechselten, und schrieb immer mehr und mehr in seinem Studierzimmer. Thorin las über seiner Schulter. Es kam ihm nie in den Sinn, dass er es nicht tun sollte.

"Warte, mein Bart war niemals so lang!", protestierte er an einem Punkt, und Bilbo schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Man nennt es künstlerische Freiheit.", murmelte er zu sich selbst, aber er strich die Zeile trotzdem durch.

Zeit verging und verging, und Bilbo lebte weiter und weiter und weiter. Er bereitete sich auf seine einundelfzigste (wie er es nannte) Geburtstagsparty mit der größten Vorfreude vor, kicherte und murmelte vor sich her Tag und Nacht und rieb seine Hände vor Erwartung. Bofur schickte eine ganze Wagenladung mit Spielzeugen von seinem Shop, um sie den Kleinen als Geburtstagsgeschenke zu geben. Thorin hatte nie ganz die Hobbitpraktik, Geschenke an seinem Namenstag zu vergeben, verstanden - aber jedem das Seine.

Die Überraschung wurde in großem Stil ausgetragen, und er blieb, um etwas der Verwirrung zu genießen. Hobbits waren so einfach und leicht zu schocken, und ihr Erstaunen war eher amüsierend. Schließlich kam Thorin an der Tür zu Beutelsend an, gerade als Bilbo gehen wollte. Er beobachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wie der Hobbit seinen liebsten Wanderstab nahm und seinen Weg Beutelshaldenweg hinabbannte, sang als er voranschritt.

"Sichere Reise, mein Meisterdieb.", murmelte er, und drehte sich um Beutelsend ein letztes Mal zu betreten. Diese Hobbithöhle war der Ort, an dem alles begonnen hatte und er würde sich verabschieden der alten Zeiten wegen.

Seine Augen entdeckten einen Ring, unschuldig auf der Türschwelle sitzend. Er kniete sich hin, um ihn zu studieren. Bilbos kleiner Goldring? Warum hatte er ihn zurückgelassen?

"Nun, Thorin Eichenschild?"

Thorin wirbelte in Schock herum. Gandalf stand noch immer am Kamin, sah absurd riesig aus zwischen Bilbos Sachen.

"Du...du kannst mich sehen?"

"Natürlich kann ich dich sehen.", meinte Gandalf. "Du stehst dort, oder nicht?"

Thorin nahm einen Schritt nach vorn, seine Augen groß. "Keiner sah mich. Keiner hat nich jemals gesehen! Nicht in sechzig Jahren!"

"Du bist sicherlich nicht zum Reden mit mir oder Radagast gekommen, mein lieber Junge.", sagte Gandalf, stahl nebenbei etwas von Bilbos gutem Pfeifenkraut und stopfte es in seine Pfeife. "Wie viele Male muss ich andere Völker daran erinnern, dass ich ein Zauberer bin!"

"Ich kann es nicht glauben.", sagte Thorin überwältigt. "Siehst du uns immer?"

"Ich verbringe nicht sehr viel Zeit an einem Ort, in der Regel, und so bin ich nie lang in Ländern in denen der Geist eines Zwergs verweilen könnte.", sagte Gandalf, streckte seine Beine aus und zündete seine Pfeife an. Er blies einen Rauchring. "Und nein, nicht immer. Es ist eine Sache der Wahrnehmung, und solche braucht Konzentration. Manchmal würde ich einen Zwerg erblicken und wissen, dass er oder sie nicht mehr in der Welt der Lebenden ist. Ich kenne sie nicht immer, natürlich. Sicherlich nicht so gut, wie ich dich kannte."

"Manchmal frage ich mich, ob einer von uns mich überhaupt kannte.", sagte Thorin dunkel, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Ich kann es nicht glauben. Zauberer können mich sehen."

"All jene, die einst Diener der großen Mächte waren, haben noch einige unserer Geschenke.", sagte Gandalf, hob eine buschige Augenbraue. "Und nicht alle von uns sind freundlich."

"Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du es bist.", schnappte Thorin zurück, und Gandalf kicherte.

"Oh ja, Meister Eichenschild. Verglichen mit anderen bin ich allerdings freundlich. Oder ich versuche zumindest ein Freund zu sein."

"Ich schlage dir vor noch mehr zu üben.", knurrte Thorin.

"Möglich, mein lieber Junge, möglich." Gandalf blies einen weiteren Rauchring aus, und fixierte Thorin dann mit seinen strahlend blauen Blick. "Und ist es das, warum du hier bist, Bilbos kleine Performance beobachten? Ein guter Freund sein?"

Thorins Zähne knallten zusammen.

Gandalf lächelte. "Ich verstehe. Wie stehen die Dinge in den Hallen?"

"Wie immer sind sie wunderschön.", gab Thorin genervt zu. "Und unverändert, uns voller Toter. Ich sehne nach den Farben von Mittelerde, und verbringe so viel Zeit hier, wie ich nur kann - was ganz viel ist, weil, mal wieder; tot."

"Und wirst du weiter Bilbo beobachten?" Gandalf lehnte sich vor. Er schien gespannt auf die Antwort.

Thorin zögerte. "Ich werde Bilbo immer beobachten.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich schulde ihm viel, was man nie zurückzahlen könnte. Ich werde für ihn sorgen und auf ihn aufpassen."

"Thorin, mein lieber Freund, wie du schon sehr breitspurig hervorgehoben hast, bist du tot! Was um Himmels willen kannst du möglicherweise tun?"

Sein Kinn hob sich heftig. "Mahal gab mir ein Geschenk. Mein Leben war von Schatten geprägt, mein Tod ungerecht. Ich weiß nicht wie viele andere diese Macht besitzen, aber ich wurde zu dieser gesegnet. Die Lebenden mögen mich zu mancher Zeit hören. Nicht deutlich, und nicht immer. Aber ihr Unterbewusstsein kann meine Worte empfangen."

"Also wirklich.", sagte Gandalf, seine Augen verengten sich und sein Mund kaute gedankenverloren an dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife. "Ich frage mich warum Lord Aulë so etwas getan hat... Er kann die Zeichen lesen, und er kennt seine Leute..." Der Zauberer starrte in die Flammen und fing an vor sich hin zu murmeln und zu flüstern, während er dachte.

Thorin wartete auf den Zauberer seinen Satz zu beenden. Als er dies nicht tat, verließ er ihn in Abscheu. Vielleicht konnte er Bilbo noch einholen, ehe er zu weit weg war.

* * *

 

Dís rannte den Korridor entlang. Thorin traf den Blick seines Vaters, und zusammen liefen sie ihr nach. Er konnte Frerin, Frís und Thrór hinter sich nah folgend hören.

Sie schwang die Türen zur Audienzkammer auf, als sie eintrat, ihr schwerer Rock wischte hinter ihr her und ihr graues Haar flog.

"Dáin!", rief sie, und der König drehte sich zu ihr. "Dáin!"

"Dís, was ist...", begann er, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf heftig.

"Da ist ein Fremder vor den Toren."

Er stoppte. "Nicht einer der Bizarûnh?"

Sie machte ein hartes Geräusch in ihrer Kehle. "Er bringt eine Nachricht."

Dáin runzelte die Stirn, und dann schien er die Angst, die in Dís' Augen tanzte, zu erkennen. "Eine Nachricht von wo?"

Sie schluckte, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. "Mordor."

Thráin keuchte und stolperte nach hinten. Thorins Hand schoss hervor, und er und Frerin stützen zusammen ihren Vater.

Dáins Gesicht, faltig und alt, aber trotzdem noch voller Stärke, erblasste dramatisch. "Mordor!", wiederholte er in Erstaunen und Furcht. "Aber Mordor ist kein Königreich! Dunkelheit sammelt sich in den Ebenen von Gorgoroth, stimmt, aber der Herrscher dieses Landes fiel vor verdammten dreitausend Jahren!"

"Und dennoch sagte er Mordor." Die Lady Dís, erste Beraterin des Königs, hob ihren Kopf. Ihr Mund war angespannt und ihr Gesicht verzerrt, aber sie stand trotzdem groß und stolz da. "Könnte es wahr sein? Könnte das Böse, das einst dort lebte, wieder auferstanden sein?"

Mit einem langen, zitternden Atem traf Dáin ihre Augen richtig. "Ich hatte Berichte von den Ländern aus dem Süden erhalten.", war alles was er sagte, und Dís ließ einen kehligen Laut des Horrors hören.

"Eru rette uns, Mahal beschütze uns.", atmete sie. Ihre kristalline Stimme war zerbrochen in Angst.

"Ich muss ihn treffen." Dáin bereitete sich vor und schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde fest, ehe er seinen alten Körper aufrichtete. "Welche Art von Nachricht?"

"Er will nur mit dem König sprechen.", sagte sie, und ihre Hände ballten sich immer und immer wieder an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten. "Er trägt schwarz und reitet ein schwarzes Pferd. Er ist so groß wie ein Mensch, und er spricht mit einer männlichen Stimme, obwohl er zischt wie eine Schlange. Das ist alles was ich weiß."

Thráin fing an zu zittern. "Cousin, geht nicht runter zu ihm.", flehte er. Die Tücken des Feindes - du kannst nicht mal ihren Terror verstehen! Sie haben mich gebrochen, Dáin - er log, und er brach mich!"

"Shhh, 'adad.", sagte Thorin, und strich eine Hand über Thráins Unterarm. "Mutter, Großvater..." Frís und Thrór nickten schwach.

"Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern.", meinte Frís leise, und sie nahm die Hand ihres Ehemannes. "Komm her, Thráin Liebes. Er kann nicht zurückkehren. Der Wahnsinn kann dich nie mehr berühren."

Thrór erschauderte und warf dann einen schnellen Blick auf Thorin. "Ich werde deine Gemeinschaft einsammeln."

Thorin nickte, und sah dann zu Frerin. "Hol die Jungs."

Frerin nickte.

Wieder zurück zu Dís und Dáin schauend, spannte Thorin seinen Kiefer. "Ich werde hierbleiben?"

"Aye.", sagte Thrór, und legte einen tröstenden Arm um Thráins Schulter. "Wir treffen uns in meiner Schmiede. Bringe uns alle Informationen, die du hörst."

"Bringt ihn hier raus.", sagte Thorin ihnen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dáin und Dis zuwendete. Um ihn herum verschwand seine Familie, gingen in den Hintergrund als Gimlîn-zâram sie zurückholte.

"...runter zu ihm.", sagte Dáin, seine Augen kalt und wütend. "Ich würde nicht so dumm sein."

"Du kannst ihn auch nicht verweigern.", sagte Dís harsch. "Die Diener aus Mordor nehmen Nein nicht als Antwort!"

"Haltet ihn hin!", rief Thorin, und beide, seine Schwester und sein Cousin, stoppten kurz. "Haltet ihn hin! Erkauft Erebor mehr Zeit. Wir müssen nach Hilfe schicken!"

"Nun, erstmal sollten wir sehen was er will.", meinte Dáin, und nahm dann die Krone und setzte sie auf seine wilde weiße Mähne. Als sie sein Haar berührte, schien Dáin sich unter dem Gewicht zu beugen, ehe er wieder stolz da stand. "Ich werde von den südlichen Zinnen sprechen."

Thorins Herz wurde schwer. Würde er jemals diesen schrecklichen, verfluchten Zinnen entkommen? Dort hatte er einen Drachen erspäht, und dort hatte er seine Hand gegen seinen Hobbit erhoben. Jetzt würde er seinen Cousin beobachten, wie er den Boten des Feindes aller freien Völker gegenüber trat.

Glóin stand schon bei den Wällen, seine Augen unversöhnlich und seine Rüstung glänzte. Dwalin stand hinter ihm, und sein Gesicht war grimmig und wie aus Stein. Der Prinz Thorin Steinhelm, ein Zwerg mit dem Profil Durins, einem dicken Nacken und langen losen schwarzen Haaren, nickte einmal, als er seinen Vater und die erste Beraterin ankommen sah. Der Wind war heftig auf dem südlichen Hang des Berges, und Dáins beeindruckender weißer Bart wurde von den eisigen Fingern gegriffen, als er seinen Weg zu den Zinnen sich bahnte und hinüberspähte.

"Bote.", sagte er kurz. "Ich bin Dáin, zweiter dieses Namens, genannt Eisenfuß, Sohn des Náin und König unterm Berge. Welche Nachricht bringst du?"

"König Dáin.", meinte der Bote mit einer Verbeugung. Seine Stimme zischelte und raspelte, und Thorin erschauderte bei dem Klang. "Ich bringe euch Grüße vom Herrscher Sauron, dem Großen."

"Ich brauche keine Grüße.", sagte Dáin.

"Vorsichtig.", flüsterte Dís.

"Ihr seid weise, Lord.", sagte der Bote in seiner zischelnden Stimme.

"Weise oder nicht, ich bin beschäftigt.", sagte Dáin kurz angebunden. "Sag dein Stück, Bote!"

"Mein Herr Sauron, der Großzügige, wünscht deine Freundschaft, O König unterm Berge!", rief der Bote. Sein Pferd schnaubte und rollte seine roten Augen. "Ihr seid ein mächtiger Herrscher der Zwerge und habt euer Königreich mächtig und sicher in einigen wenigen Jahren gemacht. Zusammen könnten wir eine Allianz bilden, um sicherzustellen dass es in Frieden und Wohlstand auf alle Zeit überlebt!"

"Und was wäre der Preis einer solchen Freundschaft?", spie Dís und Dáin schüttelte seinen Kopf scharf. Sie hielt sich zurück, aber ihre Augen flammten.

"Wir sprechen nicht mit den Beratern eines Königs, Lady, aber mit dem König selbst.", sagte der Bote. "Und zum König sagen wir: diese Freundschaft kostet euch nichts. Wir würden Verbündete und Freunde für alle Zeit sein, brächten Reichtum und Wohlstand zu unser beiden Völker. Alles was mein Meister wünscht ist ein kleines Zeichen eueres guten Willens."

"Was für ein Zeichen?", fragte Dáin misstrauisch.

"Eine bloße Kleinigkeit, mein Herr. Und im Gegenzug würde euch Sauron, der Herr der Geschenke, solch Schätze geben, die den Neid eurer Vorväter beschwört. Ringe der Macht möge er euch geben, wie in den alten Tagen." Während Thorins Puls in seinen Ohren rauschte und die Wut sich in seinem Magen erhob, war er vom Gedanken getroffen, dass es gut war, das sein Vater bereits gegangen war.

"Solch eine Kleinigkeit muss allerdings wertvoll sein, um solch eine Belohnung zu verdienen.", meinte Dáin, sein Ton sehr neutral. "Ich frage wieder, was ist dieses Zeichen?"

"Wir wünschen alles was ihr wisst, O großer König, über _Hobbits_."

Thorins Blut gefror.

Dáin war starr wie ein Stein, und sein faltiges Gesicht ausdruckslos, als der Bote fortfuhr. "Mein Meister würde alles haben, was ihr über sie wisst; wo sie leben, was sie sind, und so weiter. Weil wir wissen, dass einer von ihnen einst bekannt für euch war."

_Bilbo._

"Sag ihnen nichts!", schrie Thorin, und streckte sich nach Dáin und griff nach dem Fellmantel, den er trug. Seine Hand ging durch ihn, und er warf seinen Kopf zurück und brüllte. "Erzähl ihnen nichts über Bilbo! Wehe dir!"

Dáin war still, und Dís' Gesicht hin und hergerissen. Thorin keuchte, zitterte von den Folgen seines Schocks und seiner Wut. Seine Hände bebten. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich schlaff und taub an, als er auf seine Knie auf dem kalten Stein der Zinnen sank.

"Es ist ein solch kleines Ding.", sagte der Bote, seine Stimme wandte sich heimtückisch. "Fangt den kleinen Dieb - da mein Meister ihn so nennt - und holt euch von ihm, ob willentlich oder nicht, einen kleinen Ring, der letzte der Ringe, den er einst gestohlen hat. Tut dies, und die drei Ringe, die die Zwergenlords alter Zeiten besaßen, sollen wieder zu euch zurückkehren, und das Reich von Moria soll auf ewig eures sein. Erzähl uns Neuigkeiten nur von ihm, und ihr werdet reich belohnt und eine haltende Freundschaft vom Herrscher bekommen. Verweigert ihr werden die Dinge nicht so rosig sein. Verweigert ihr euch?"

Dáin blieb still.

"Nicht.", schaffte Thorin. "Dáin. Bilbo rettete unser Königreich. Bilbo gab uns unser Heim zurück - das Heim, welches du nur beschützt hast! Wir können nicht das mit solch Verrat beantworten! Wir sind ehrenwerte Zwerge!"

Dáin zitterte. "Ich sage weder ja noch nein.", sagte er rau. "Ich brauche Zeit zum Entscheiden."

"Überlege gut, aber nicht zu lang.", rief der Bote. "Ich werde drei weitere Male für deine Antwort wiederkehren."

"Die Zeit meiner Gedanken ist meine zu verschwenden.", konterte Dáin.

"Für jetzt.", wisperte der Bote, und er drehte sein Pferd und hastete Richtung Wald davon.

Thorin starrte seinen Cousin und seine Schwester an, sein Mund trocken und offen und seine Hände schlaff vor ihm. "Dáin.", fing er an zu sagen, und klappte dann seine Zähne zusammen, um das Gerede zu stoppen.

Dís trat näher zum König. "Was nun?", fragte sie in einer tiefen Stimme.

"Er wird zurückkehren.", meinte Dáin harsch. "Und er wird sein Angebot wiederholen."

"Er will Bilbo.", sagte Glóin. "Warum würde das Auge von Mordor Bilbo Beutlin wollen?"

"Ein kleiner Ring - der letzte der Ringe.", murmelte Thorin, und sein Puls kam zu einem abrupten Halt. Nach dem taubmachenden Pochen in seinen Ohren war die plötzliche Stille schockierend.

"Wollen is nich kriegen.", knurrte Dwalin. "Wir sind ehrenvolle Zwerge. Wir zahlen nicht denen, die uns halfen, mit Tücke und Verrat heim. Wir behandeln unsere Freunde nicht auf diese Weise!"

Thorins Kopf schoss hoch, und er sah seinen liebsten Freund mit Überraschung und aufsteigender Hoffnung an.

"Moria, was meinte er über Moria", murmelte Glóin, und Thorins Atem entkam ihm in einem Rutsch. "Balin und Óin haben Moria zurück erobert, er kann nicht..."

"Die Macht, die Moria erneut betreten hat, hat sich nicht geändert.", meinte Dáin, drehte sich zu ihnen. Seine Augen brannten mit Wut und Angst. "Es lügt weiterhin und lügt! Herr der Geschenke nennt er sich selbst. Aye, und alle von ihnen sind vergiftet! Wir haben ihnen nie getraut, werden es niemals, und ihre Geschenke betrogen uns immer in der Vergangenheit. Wir werden nicht mehr so dick sein."

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte der Steinhelm, seine Arme zuckten in Bereitschaft.

"Du, mein Junge, gehst nirgendwohin, also hör auf zu denken. Du wirst als Abgesandter für die Thalleute gebraucht. Sie müssen auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden und du bist der Kronprinz, also fang an dich wie einer zu benehmen.", sagte Dáin geradeheraus. Der Steinhelm sackte zusammen. "Wir brauchen Hilfe. Wir brauchen Rat."

Rat. Das Wort weckte eine Erinnerung. Rat. "Lord Elrond.", sagte Thorin laut.

"Lord Elrond.", echote Glóin, und dann versuchte er auf seinen eigenen Mund in Erstaunen zu schauen.

"Ein Elb!", hustete Dwalin, aber Dáin traf Dís' Blick, und dann hob er eine Hand.

"Warte, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee.", meinte er. "Wir senden einen jungen mutigen Krieger zu Herr Elrond, bekommen etwas Rat, und schicken Wort zu Bilbo Beutlin zur selben Zeit. Er lebt dort jetzt, nicht?"

"Aye.", sagte Dwalin. "Er verließ das Auenland vor sechszehn Jahren. Hasse darüber nach zudenken wie das arme Ding die ganze Zeit isst."

"Sehr gut.", meinte Dís, und straffte ihre Schultern. "Wen schicken wir? Wem können wir vertrauen?"

Da war eine ringende Stille. "Da, du nimmst nicht an ich könnte..."

"Thorin, mein Junge, wenn du nicht aufhörst das zu denken, werde ich dich all den Papierkram von jetzt an erledigen lassen bis Durins Tag!", bellte Dáin.

"Schick Gimli.", sagte Thorin in einem Flüstern. Es stieg schnell zu einem Brüllen an. "Gimli ist der einzige dem ich trauen kann. Schick Gimli!"

"Hier, was ist mit Gimli?" Dwalin drehte sich zu Glóin, der erblasste.

"Wage es nicht den Sohn eines anderen Mannes freiwillig vorzuschlagen! Nur weil deiner Minderjährig ist.. "

Dáins Augenbraue hob sich. "Warte, Gimli ist..."

"Einhundertundachtunddreißig, ja, und er ist mein Sohn!"

"Und er ist der Beste mit der Axt in zwei Jahrhunderten..."

" Ahem."

"...abgesehen von Dwalin hier."

"Aye, und weiterhin _mein Sohn!_ "

Dís sah hin- und hergerissen aus, ihre Hände fest in den Falten ihres Kleides gekrallt. "Glóin.", sagte sie, und Zurückhaltung tropfte von jeder Silbe. "Glóin, ich denke es muss er sein."

Glóin drehte sich zu ihr, sein Gesicht rot werdend. " _Es ist mein Sohn!_ "

"Wem sonst würdest du diese Mission anvertrauen?", fragte Dwalin einfach. "Wer ist gut genug?"

Glóin zögerte, und dann sah er finster drein. "Seh‘ dich nicht dich melden."

"Und wenn Krieg auf Erebor zukommt? Was dann? Noch dazu, ich bin fast zweihundertundfünfzig, Glóin.", meinte Dwalin, und hob seinen Kopf ins Licht. Der Diamant in seinem Glasauge glitzerte, und jede Narbe auf seiner tätowierten Haut und seiner Glatze stand hervor. Seine Arme waren noch immer Muskelbepackt, aber sein Bart hatte die Farbe eines Winterhimmels. Er lächelte reuevoll. "Es gab 'ne Zeit, da hättest du mich nicht aufhalten können. Jetzt?" Er gab ein rostiges Lachen von sich.

Glóin stoppte, starrte verzweifelt seinen Cousin an. "Mein Sohn.", sagte er schwach. "Mein Stern."

Dwalin legte eine große und schwere Hand auf seine Schulter. "Glóin, er ist bereit. Er wird dir nicht danken ihn zurückzulassen, nicht dieses Mal."

"Aye." Der weiße Löwenkopf sank. Dann sah er wieder auf. "Nun, ich werde dann mit ihm gehen. Wenigstens bis Bruchtal. Dies braucht einen Zwergenlord, genauso wie einen Krieger. Meine Junge ist gut, aber er ist kein Diplomat."

Dáin sagte schwer. "Wenn du dir sicher bist. Dies sind keine sicheren Zeiten um über die Nebelberge zu reisen."

"Es sind niemals sichere Zeiten um über die Nebelberge zu reisen.", grunzte Dwalin. "Hätt' niemals gedacht das ich das je sage, aber ich wünschte der verdammte Zauberer wäre hier."

"Glóin?", meinte Dís. "Cousin? Bist du dir sicher? Du bist kein junger Zwerg mehr."

"Bilbo ist seit achtzig Jahren mein Freund.", sagte Glóin empört, sein Bart bauschte auf. "Ich muss ihn warnen!" Dann schniefte er. "Un' ich bin zwanzig Jahre jünger, als der alte Sack da drüben."

Dwalin knurrte vor sich hin.

"Dann ist es das, was wir tun.", sagte Dís mit einem Seufzen, und sie sah über die Wälle wo der Reiter kaum sichtbar vor den Baumreihen weit unter ihnen war, bevor er schließlich vom Wald verschluckt wurde. Thorin sank hinab in Erleichterung, sein Kopf in seinen Händen.

"Oh, meine Freunde.", keuchte er. "Oh, Gimli. _Oh, Bilbo._ "

Thorins Schwur rang in seinen Ohren _. Ich werde nach dir sehen. Ich werde meine Wiedergutmachung leisten._ Der Puls hüpfte und raste in seiner Kehle. Er konnte die eisigen Finger des Schicksals sich ausstrecken fühlen um sie alle zu zerquetschen.

Der große Feind, hatte Mahal gesagt, fast achtzig Jahre her. Der eine, welcher die Sieben geschaffen hat. Sauron, der Große, Gorthaur, der Grausame, Annatar, Herr der Geschenke, der Verabscheute, der Schatten, der Betrüger, der Herr der Ringe.

Und er wollte _Bilbo_.

* * *

 

 

Thorin lief in die Schmiede seines Großvaters, seine Augen hart und brennend. Das hektische Getuschel erstarb, als er eintrat, und Balin trat vor, sein freundliches Gesicht bleich wie Kreide.

"Ist es wahr, Junge?", fragte er. "Ist es der Feind?"

Thorin sah ihn grimmig, ehe er einmal seinen Kopf nickte. "Es ist wahr."

Balin stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus, nachgeahmt von Kíli, Nori und Bifur. Oris schmales Gesicht wurde schlaff vor Horror, und Frerin biss sich hart auf die Lippe.

"Erzähl uns", sagte Thrór, schaute auf. "Was passierte nachdem wir...gegangen sind?"

Thorin sah nicht Thráin an. "Sie haben den Boten unbeantwortet weggeschickt.“, sagte er, versuchte seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten. "Sie werden eine Gesellschaft zu Lord Elrond, Halb-Elb von Bruchtal, schicken, um nach seiner Weisheit zu fragen und Bilbo zu warnen."

"Bilbo!", rief Nori. "Was will der Feind mit unserem Hobbit?"

Thorin traf Kílis Blick. Das Gesicht seines Neffen war mit Angst geziert, aber seine Augen waren voll von Sympathie für seinen Onkel. Thorin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich weg. "Einen kleinen Ring.", sagte er rau. "Der letzte der Ringe."

"Bilbos Ring?", fragte Fíli ungläubig. "Das kleine goldene Ding, das ihn unsichtbar machte?"

"Der Bote fragte nach allem bezüglich Hobbits, aber er wünschte sehr nach dem Ring. Er bot drei Ringe der Macht im Gegenzug für ihn an.", sagte Thorin, machte sich groß um nicht sein Zittern zu verraten. Beide, Thráin und Thrór, zogen den Atem ein.

"Drei!", rief Ori bewundernd. "Drei der Sieben!"

"Einer derer, die er von meiner Hand nahm.", meinte Thráin, Bitterkeit und Wut und Leid in jeder Falte seines Gesichts. "Der Ring von Durin III, geschenkt von Celebrimbor selbst."

"Wir brauchen seine Geschenke nicht!", spie Thrór. "Wir haben gesehen wie er seine Freunde bezahlt! Er ist ewig der Betrüger."

"Dáin, was sagt Dáin dazu?" Thráin wandte sich zu Thorin, seine massiven Hände geballt. "Sie werden ihn in Versuchung führen, ich weiß es."

"Wir brauchen keinen verdammten Ring der Macht.", knurrte Óin. "Wir sind Zwerge. Wir finden Kraft in der Erde, nicht in einem verdammten, dummen, verräterischen Stück Schmuck, gemacht von einer zwielichtigen Schlange!"

"Ihr versteht nicht!", brüllte Thráin stehend. "Sie haben ihren eigenen Willen!"

"Aye, und so auch wir!" Óin stand ebenfalls.

" Ma mahabhyùr rukhs katakhigeri.", schnarrte Bifur, und die versammelten Zwergen fingen alle an gleichzeitig zu reden, ihre Stimmen hoben sich in Wut.

"Ikhuzh!", donnerte Thorin. Sie alle fanden ihren Platz, obwohl viele Gesichter weiterhin wütend aussahen. "Ihr streitet euch über nichts! 'Adad, Dáin will die Ringe nicht. Wie er einst sagte, Zwerge vergessen nicht schnell Ungerechtigkeit. Es sind dreitausend Jahre vergangen seit Durin der Vierte Saurons Verrat aufdeckte, und im Gegenzug marschierten wir mit der Letzten Allianz und zerschmetterten die Kräfte von Mordor. Wir vergessen nicht, wir vergeben nicht. Wir werden nicht wieder dem Herren vertrauen."

Thráin sank zusammen, seine Augen schlossen sich. Frís und Frerin liefen zu ihm und nahmen seine mächtigen Hände, griffen sie fest.

"Was sagte der Bote dazu?", hakte Hrera nach, ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen kalt.

"Nichts, weil Dáin ihm nichts erzählte.", sagte Thorin. "Sie halten ihn hin. Er wird drei weitere Male nach Erebor zurückkehren."

"Ringe.", sagte Óin, zupfte an seinem Bart. "Und was noch? Das kann nich alles sein."

"Die Freundschaft von Lord Sauron.", spie Thorin und Balin summte vor sich hin.

"Und wenn diese Freundschaft nicht angenommen wird, und Dáin ihm nichts über unseren Meisterdieb erzählt?" Thrór durchstach ihn mit seinem Blick. "Und dann?"

Thorin breitete seine Hände aus. "Er machte keine direkte Drohung, aber die Bedeutung war klar. Wenn nach dem dritten Male er weiterhin ohne Antwort bleibt, wird Krieg über ihnen sein."

Balin zog die Stirn kraus. "Warum unseren Dieb?", fragte er sich. "Wieso dieser kleine Ring?"

"Wer würde nicht einen Ring wollen, der einen unsichtbar macht?" Nori zuckte die Achseln. "Ist nützlich, sowas."

"Warum würde Lord Sauron, welcher definitiv kein Schleicher-Dieb oder kleiner Schuft wie du selbst ist, nach Bilbos kleinem goldenen Ring wünschen?", meinte Balin in kaum versteckter Erschöpfung.

Nori rollte die Augen. "Lasst uns die wandelnde Bibliothek fragen. Ori?"

Ori nickte und räusperte sich selbstbewusst. "Nun, es ist kein Ring der Macht - es hat keinen Stein oder Markierungen. Die Bücher sagen alle, dass sie Steine und Runen besaßen."

"Hatten sie.", meinte Thrór bündig, und legte seine Hand auf Thráins Schulter. Thráin grunzte.

"Der schwarze Bote wird zurückkommen, und bald.", sagte Thorin, und seine Hände griffen die Werkbank heftig. "Es ist eine fünfmonatige Reise nach Bruchtal von Erebor."

"Wen sendet Dáin aus?", fragte Thráin in raspelnder, stockender Stimme.

Thorin warf einen Blick zu Óin. "Glóin und Gimli werden gehen, mit jedem, der mit ihnen gehen will."

Óin sprang ein weiteres Mal auf die Füße. "Mein Bruder und mein Neffe, um die Nebelberge zu überqueren gegen den Willen von Sauron?!", brüllte er, und Nori und Bifur erhoben sich ebenfalls und zerrten an den Armen des Heilers, hielten ihn zurück. "Hast du dies vorgeschlagen, Thorin?"

Er hielt sich. "Habe ich."

"Du...!" Óins Augen liefen über, aber Balin nickte nachdenklich.

"Gimli ist die beste Wahl." Er sah auf zu Thorin mit einem gerissenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Er ist ehrlich, mutig und ein mächtiger Krieger. Er wird die beste Wahl sein um Bilbo zu beschützen."

"Kann der Feind Bilbo in Bruchtal erreichen?", platzte Kíli heraus.

Balin schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, Junge. Lord Elrond hält das Tal sicher. Nicht sicher wie, aber es ist gegen all Böses geschützt. Das ist bekannt seit Jahrhunderten."

"Kann nicht glauben, dass wir zu den Elben für Hilfe gehen.", grummelte Nori. Bifur schnaubte in Zustimmung.

"Warum Glóin?", fragte Óin, sein Ausdruck traurig. "Warum meine Familie?"

"Gimli wegen Bilbo, und Glóin wegen Erebor.", sagte Thorin grimmig. "Er ist ein besserer Abgesandter, als sonst jemand. Er ist ein Zwergenlord und ein Durin, und er ist ruhiger, als der Steinhelm und jünger als Dwalin oder Dís. Dennoch, so kräftig Gimli auch ist, er ist kein Diplomat."

"Gimli, hm?", meinte Frís, kräuselte ihre Nase. "Kleiner Gimli?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen lachten Ori und Nori. "Klein?!", keuchte Ori.

"Ich denke, dir wird eine Überraschung bevorstehen.", sagte Fíli amüsiert. "Gimli ist so breit wie Thorin, so stark wie Dori, hat einen Bart in der eine Feldmaus verloren gehen könnte, und kann eine doppelköpfige Kampfaxt mit einer Hand tragen."

Frís blinzelte. "Ich verstehe."

"Gimli wird Bilbo beschützen.", sagte Thorin, und einer Schauer kroch an seinem Rücken hoch. "Er ist der Einzige, dem ich mit dieser Aufgabe vertraue, weil ich es selbst nicht tun kann."

"Und er hört dich besser, als sonst jemand in der Welt der Lebenden.", meinte Fíli ausdrücklich.

Thorin nickte. "Ja. Er hört mich gut."

"Wird es wirklich Krieg geben, was denkst du?", fragte Kíli, seine Augen weit.

Thorin schluckt trotz einer engen und schmerzhaften Kehle. "Ich befürchte es.", murmelte er.

"Krieg wird zu Erebor kommen", seufzte Balin. "Wieder. Zweimal in einer Generation. Dies sind dunkle Zeiten, meine Freunde."

"War's das dann?", fragte Frerin, klang sehr, sehr jung. Thráins Hand umfasste seine fester.

"Nicht nur Erebor.", meinte Frís, ihre weitsichtigen Augen auf Thorins Gesicht gerichtet. "Nicht nur Erebor. Der Feind wird niemals mit einer kleinen Ecke von Arda zufrieden sein. Dies ist der Krieg, der die Länder in Dunkelheit hüllen wird. Mordor wird sich wieder erheben."

Thorins Brust hob und senkte sich, als er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Dann sagte er: "Der Krieg, welcher vor so langer Zeit begann, kommt nun. Der Krieg um Mittelerde."

"Nun, gut, dass wir in Aman sicher sind.", merkte Nori an, und wurde von einem Ellbogen von Ori zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Sauron will Bilbo.", sagte Thorin, und die Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken und erstickten ihn für einen Moment. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass es passiert. Ich schwor ihn zu beschützen und alles was er liebt. Ich kann ihn nicht fehlen."

"Dushel tasatizd bâhûn.", murmelte Bifur.

"Unser kleiner Meisterdieb." Thrór erhob sich. Er schritt in Stille zu Thorin, seine Augen funkelnd und ernst. Thorin traf die Erinnerung von seinem mächtigen Großvater, Thrór, Sohn von Dáin, König unterm Berge, Reichtümer tropften von seinen Fingern und Bart und die Krone auf seinem Kopf; stattlich, weise und beeindruckend.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck realisierte Thorin, dass er die direkte Kontrolle über dieses Treffen genommen hatte. Von seinem ganzen Gerede auf Führung und Kommando zu verzichten, mit zwei Zwergen-Lords und zwei richtigen Königen vor ihm, hatte er die Kontrolle übernommen, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache. Thorin senkte seinen Blick, als Thrór sich näherte, und Thrór griff nach ihm und hob Thorins Kinn.

"Dein Vater erzählte es mir.", sagte er sanft. "Es ist dieser eine, nicht? Der Eine, den der Reiter will." Thorin nickte einmal, und ließ seinen Blick wieder nach unten fallen.

" _Du meinst, er weiß es_?", hörte er vage Ori flüstern, nur um von Fíli zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden.

Thrór neigte seinen noblen Kopf, berechnend. Dann zwackte er Thorins bärtiges Kinn mit sanften Fingern. "Warum, mein Kind?"

"Ich bin ihm schuldig.", sagte Thorin, seine Stimme leise. "Ich schulde Bilbo Beutlin alles. Ich nahm so vieles von ihm, Großvater. Ich stahl seinen Frieden und sein Komfort und seine Sicherheit und seine Zufriedenheit, und im Gegenzug half er mir mein Herzens Sehnsucht zu bekommen und mein Heim zu erobern. Und...und ich war blind zu dem was wir hätten sein können, und er ist seitdem allein. Ich kann niemals die Schuld begleichen."

"Aber ein Hobbit?"

Thorin entrüstete sich. "Ja, ein Hobbit, ein guter, mutiger, loyaler Hobbit! Und ein Hobbit zu sein ist keine schlechte Sache!"

Thrór lächelte schwach. "Nun, kein Sinn für Geschmack, Enkel. Trotzdem, wir werden tun was wir können. Wir werden niemanden deinen Halbling oder was ihm wichtig ist, Schaden zukommen lassen. Wir werden mit dir wachen."

"Wir wachen mit dir.", sagte Balin, und stand auf, seine Schultern straffend.

"Wenn ihr Haufen denkt, ich lasse meinen Neffen unter der Aufsicht von euch miserablen Rüpeln, dann habt ihr euch geschnitten!", erklärte Óin.

Frís erhob sich, ihr Gesicht resolut und ihre Augen fixiert auf Thorin. "Mein Sohn ", sagte sie. "Wir folgen dir. Wir werden wachen und berichten, und deine Gabe kann eine Pause gebrauchen."

"Ich sagte dir.", meinte Thráin grummelig, trat an die Seite seiner Frau. "Wir sind hier, wenn du uns brauchst, Junge."

"Also, du wirst uns brauchen.", sagte Fíli mit einem sturen Recken seines Kinns, und Kíli nicht schnell."

"Wirst uns definitiv brauchen.", wiederholte er.

" Ra shândabi!“ Bifur klopfte auf seine Beine und hob dann seine Faust, schlug sie in die Luft.

"Nun, ich denke, ich hab sowieso nichts wichtiges getan.", meinte Ori, und Noris Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

"Ori... Wir sind tot."

"Dieser Gimli ist ein feiner Krieger, aber er braucht jemanden, der ihn erinnert sich seine Haare und den Bart mehr als einmal im Monat zu bürsten.", sagte Hrera.

Frerin stand ebenfalls und schlang sorglos einen Arm um Thorins Schulter. "Also gut, großer Bruder.", rief er. "Wir sind alle dabei."

Thorin sah sich seine Freunde und Familie an, Zwergen-Lords und Könige und Bergarbeiter und Tüftler und Diebe, und er fühlte den alten Stahl wieder in seine Seele treten. Er hatte auf das Kommando verzichtet, aber hier nun lag es wieder in seiner Hand. Soll es so sein. Er war ein Krieger und Kriegsführer, und der größte Krieg den Arda in dreitausend Jahren sehen würde stand ihnen bevor. Er konnte das erste Mal in sechsundsiebzig Jahren das Feuer in seinen Augen brennen fühlen.

Sich selbst großmachend, fühlte er den Mantel der Königsführung auf seine Schultern sinken wie es sie nie wirklich im Leben getan hatte.

"Dann fangen wir an.", sagte er, und die Gesichter seiner Leute schienen vor ihm. "Für Erebor, und Bilbo."

Ein Brüllen antwortete ihm. " _Für Erebor, und Bilbo!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma mahabhyùr rukhs katakhigeri – Lehre nicht einen Ork zu stinken  
> Ra Shândabi! – Und zugestimmt!  
> Dushel tasatizd bâhûn – Das schwärzeste (Schatten/Böse) der Schwärze jagt unseren Freund schnell.  
> 'ikhuzh – stopp  
> Bizarûnh- Männer von Thal  
> Gimlîn-zâram – Sternenpool


End file.
